Of Wine and War Continued
by LMFTFY and Mickimoo
Summary: "After the war Percy just wanted as close to a normal summer as a demigod can have, but Ares has other plans. Can Mr.D save him from an eternity of being Ares' slave?" Continuation of, "Of Wine and War," by Tenshi no Kiri. Percy/Dionysus. Slow building relationship. M/M, N/C, Lemons.
1. Stuck With You

**Author's Note: **

This is a continuation of the story,"Of Wine and War," by Tenshi no Kiri up to the 14th chapter(link: s/6222313/1/Of-Wine-and-War). After years of no updates I assumed it is safe to say her story is abandoned. There has been an update since this story has begun but we have permission to continue with this. For new readers, please read her chapters and then read mine because you have 14 chapters to catch up to.

**I've also included a short summary of what happened in the first 14 chapters of the original story below at the end of this chapter (read that first if you're new).**

Also, there are two author's for this story. **LMFTFY: **(no url) and ** Mickimoo**:(link: u/6163798/)

* * *

><p>Bright light streamed through my narrowed eyes. Confusion and pain hit me as I inhaled a short breath. I felt like screaming and began to panic as my lungs burned. A warm hand met the side of my face and I looked up to find a beautiful woman shoving a cup to my lips.<p>

"Drink Percy, your lungs must not have fully healed with the first dosage," she said worriedly.

Afraid to breath, I readily swallowed her offering. Warmth spread through me as I immediately recognized the familiar taste of my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. Thank gods for ambrosia I thought as I settled back into my pillow. It was after I settled down from my initial panic that I realized I had no idea where I was or who the woman was.

I looked around the big room. It was brightly lit with open bay windows displaying a perfect view of the clear blue sky. I was in a huge bed that must've been the size of two king sized beds put together, with lots of soft purple pillows and a thick warm purple comforter that covered my body. There were wine bottles strewn over the place, and walls were adorned with paintings of little satyrs eating grapes, and pictures of smiling chubby cheeked children with peculiar purple eyes.

Oh no. Dionysus.

"This is Dionysus's room isn't it?" I asked the woman who was observing me intently with light hazel eyes. Dread quickly spread throughout my body, and I felt my panic reemerging. Sure Dionysus had just saved my life from the completely insane Tityos that Ares had sent after me, but after being assaulted by the guy during one of his crazy episodes I didn't particularly feel safe in his presence, much less his bed.

She nodded her head but didn't speak. That's when I noticed how familiar she looked. She had big hazel eyes with long brown lashes, long wavy dark brown hair, pale skin, and she wore a silky white dress. I remembered I had seen her the night Annabeth and I had attended a party on Olympus after we'd both taken turns holding up the sky.

"You're Ariadne."

She nodded again and shifted her gaze to the big wooden doors across the room that suddenly slammed open.

"Hera is such an insufferable bi-!" Dionysus stopped when he saw me mouth agape and eyes wide open in his bed.

"Great, you're awake," he said grumpily.

He motioned towards Ariadne who quickly followed after him, both exited the room leaving me alone. I had to leave, the last thing I wanted was to be around either of them. Although, Ariadne hadn't seemed angry to see me and she didn't immediately punch me in the face like Pollux had, or yell at me for sleeping with her husband.

Ironically, she was the nicest immortal being I'd met in a while.

But still, the idea of even being in the same room with either of them filled me with dread. I moved the cover from my torso wincing at the amount of ichor blood that stained my once white t-shirt. I moved my legs across the bed and was happy to discover the leg which had been broken was only slightly stiff. I walked towards the window closest to me and my stomach flipped, the reason why the sky was so bright was because we were floating on a cloud. Imagine being in an airplane and looking down at the ground, now imagine that view from your bedroom window… As a guy whose father's sworn rival is the ruler of the skies, I can attest to it not being a good feeling.

I thought of my other options which were sadly too few. I had an emergency drachma in my pocket meaning I could call someone, but considering the only directions I had was to take a right at the big white fluffy cloud and go straight meant no one would be able to find the place.

My last option was to use the door and find either an elevator or magic carpet to get out of his house cloud and go back home.

Figuring I had nothing to lose, I slowly opened his bedroom door and peeked into the hallway. Wherever they had gone they'd left me completely unattended. I made my way down the hallway as quickly as my sore body would allow me. The walls were of course purple and had even more pictures of chubby cheeked purple eyed children.

I ran around looking for a way out but every door I'd open or stairway I went down led to just more doorways and stairways. There was no way his house could be this big, I thought. By now I was out of breath and seriously regretting my decision. I felt like I was close to passing out again, my lungs throbbed painfully along with my leg and head.

My world was spinning and to add to my luck, my legs decided to give out and I collapsed. Strong arms held me tight around my waist.

"You actually thought you'd just walk out of here," Dionysus said amused, "You do realize we are floating in midair."

My stomach churned, "Let me down, I'd rather jump out the window than be stuck here with you."

As if granting my wish his arms released me and I landed roughly on the floor. Wincing from the pain of the impact, I looked up to his cold glare and I felt a smidgen of guilt at my words. But, I still felt sick every time he touched me.

He snapped his fingers and I blinked to find myself in another bed. This one different than what must've been his personal bedroom earlier. There weren't pictures of his kids all over the walls and it was a lot smaller and less extravagant.

"You can go home tomorrow, but you still need to rest. You're not healing like you should be," he looked worried, "Rest for now and then get dressed. Dinner is at 5."

"I'm not hungry," I said stubbornly, "Take me home and I can rest there."

"Dinner is at 5," he repeated before vanishing.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Summary of what happened in Of Wine and War for the lazy readers:<strong>

Ares (and Hera) plotted for a way to attack Percy. Ares ended up stabbing Percy with the venom of the Chtnonic Spirit. This would've caused Percy to die if Mr. D didn't "claim" him. Percy agreed to allow Mr. D to claim him, not knowing that by claim Mr. D meant have sex with him. Of course Percy was pissed off after the act but his bad fortune didn't end there. He was forced by Eris, Ares's twin sister, to kiss her. Mr. D showed up and was like, "I will punish you Theseus!," because something snapped in Dionysus head which made him go temporarily insane and think Percy was Theseus. He then raped Percy before realizing it was Percy he was raping and not Theseus. Theseus had been the demigod who fooled around with Ariadne before abandoning her and killing her little brother. After that Percy and Mr. D's relationship became very strained and Percy couldn't stand being around him. Mr. D felt bad but had trouble apologizing (although he did say sorry...). After that Percy was outed by Pollux, Mr. D's son, that he slept with Mr. D. The whole camp found out and Percy found it too awkward to stay there and decided to leave camp. Percy's mom and stepdad went on vacation leaving Percy alone. During that time Percy was attacked by Tityos who was sent by Ares as a way to get revenge. However Mr. D comes and rescues him. And that's where my story starts of. If you think this was interesting continue reading, and I hope I inspired you to actually read the full story because it is well written and full of drama.

Anyways, to the next chapter!


	2. Dinner With The Family

**Once again please read Tenshi no Kiri's Of Wine and War (link: link: s/6222313/1/Of-Wine-and-War). **

* * *

><p>Somehow I found myself sitting across from Dionysus's wife Ariadne and Dionysus in a formal dining room. The dining table was huge, large enough to fit at least 30 people. I had initially sat 20 seats away from the two of them, but was fussed at to move by Ariadne who apparently didn't think there was anything weird about sharing a meal with the guy her husband had slept with. Ariadne acted polite and even motherly. She made sure the nymphs gave me a completely full plate and told me she expected my plate to be empty when I'd finished.<p>

Dionysus, however, looked like just as uncomfortable as me. He kept his gaze on his plate only occasionally looking at me to shoot me a glare. Which I gladly returned. I didn't know why _he_ was the angry one, I'd rather be at home eating days old pizza.

Nymphs flew above us occasionally dropping more side dishes on the table while a few satyrs stood idly by with a pitcher of ice cold diet coke (which apparently was the only beverage in the entire house).

"Percy, I hope you are feeling better," Ariadne spoke breaking the silence.

"I'm good," I replied, taking a sip of diet coke and avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"You must've been terrified when Tityos attacked you. Dionysus was telling me he was quite the beast."

I nodded, "Yup, I can attest to him not being a very nice dude."

"When Dionysus brought you here, you were covered in ichor. I was so scared, if I didn't know you were immortal I would've sworn you'd have died. Where did he attack you?" She asked.

I felt a bit dumb telling her in the middle of a dark alley, "My mom and stepdad are on vacation so I was getting take out when I was cornered," I explained.

"You didn't tell me your mother was gone," Dionysus said angrily, "I would have made you stay at Camp Half-Blood."

"Well maybe that's why I didn't tell you," I retorted.

"Maybe next time I'll watch him torture you for a bit so you can get it through your thick head to not be such an idiot."

"Knowing you, you'd join in."

"The both of you calm down!" Ariadne slammed her fist on the table. It was the first time I'd seen her anything but happy and I felt bad. She was just trying to have a nice dinner and Dionysus was ruining it. I didn't know what she saw in him to be married to him for millennia, he was an ass. Whereas she was genuinely nice.

"Now, Dionysus apologize for calling him an idiot."

I choked on my diet coke at that. Dionysus also looked at her unbelievably, but Ariadne pursed her lips and gave him a look I sometimes saw my mom give Paul when she was about to get her way.

Dionysus could tell he wasn't going to win. "I'm sorry," he grumbled. The purple flames in his eyes were flashing furiously.

"I'm sorry, _Percy_," she corrected.

The flames grew brighter. He growled, "I'm sorry, _Jackson_."

All the while I had a growing smile on my face as I watched him effectively shut down by his wife. I wished I had a camera.

"And Percy, since you failed to mention that your parents were going to be gone you will stay here until they return," she said wiping the smile right off my face.

"There's no need for that, I'll be fine at home. I'll order delivery! Or better yet, I'll learn to cook. Don't worry about me, they'll only be gone for another week I can survive."

But Ariadne gave me that look that said she wasn't in the mood to argue and I knew I was staying the next week here. In Dionysus's house.

The little old fate ladies must really enjoy knitting the black comedy that was my life, because I knew someone had to be laughing.


	3. Still Friends

Dionysus's palace was actually pretty cool and being around him became tolerable by the 3rd day. I guess we both internally accepted that we were stuck in an awkward stuation together. Ariadne forced the three of us to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner together every day. I can attest to the stereotype about Greek mothers being true, I had probably gained 5 pounds in the short time span with her fussing at me to eat all the time.

Plus, the best part about the place was his awesome video game room. My mom had never been able to buy me a lot when I was younger due to Smelly Gabe controlling all the money. And the first game system I'd ever had was a classic 15-year old Gameboy that I got in the 5th grade while everyone else had a DS. Dionysus's game room had every console ever made, along with any video game I could think of. Literally every game, if I thought of a game I'd seen or a commercial or I had really wanted years ago it would appear out of thin air.

Dionysus sometimes stayed and played against me. Although he didn't look like the typical gamer, he was very much a force to be reckoned with. I came close to shutting down the Xbox after his 5th winning streak.

On the fourth day of my stay. I awoke in a pretty good mood. I quickly made my way to breakfast and said hello to Ariadne, and nodded at Dionysus who nodded in return. I managed to eat my entire plate and excuse myself before Ariadne could demand the Nymphs to give me more. And later in the gaming room, I managed to beat a 12-year old kid in Halo who had kept yelling about how he'd slept with every ones moms.

"Get up, we're going out," Dionysus said, interrupting my blissful state.

"Where?"

"Downtown Olympus," he replied without further explanation.

I had discovered earlier that we were in what could be called the "suburbs" of Olympus. Dionysus lived in a pretty good neighborhood, as far as clouds went.

I groaned, unhappy that I'd been interrupted before I realized there was a chance I might run into my dad. He usually lived in his ocean palace, but occasionally he would visit to pester Zeus.

"Is Ariadne coming too?" I asked after putting my sneakers on.

"No." He grabbed my shoulder and in the blink of an eye we were teleported to the bustling streets of Olympus. Before I could get stable Dionysus was already briskly pacing away. He was being his usual rude self, I thought wondering where we were going in such a hurry.

Olympus was full of movement, and I had to jog to make sure I didn't lose Dionysus in the crowd.

Suddenly I heard a voice shout out my name. I turned around but through the crowd of gods and nymphs and - was that a Cyclops? I couldn't tell who'd called me.

"Percy!" It was Annabeth. She was yelling at me from one of Hephaestus's hardware shops. Her arms were loaded with blueprints and other tools.

Figuring I'd find Dionysus later I quickly pushed my way through to her. "Annabeth," I smiled brightly at her, excited to see her when I quickly remembered why we hadn't spoken to each other in a month. This was the first time I'd spoken to her since Dionysus's son, Pollux, had blurted out to the entire camp that I'd slept with his father.

"What's up?" I said warily. But she didn't look mad or disgusted at me.

"I was excited to see you," she said less enthusiastically, probably remembering why we hadn't spoken in a long time too. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with-," I stopped, quickly realizing I didn't want her to know I was with him.

But she'd already guessed, "You're with Mr. D?"

Nodding, I ran my hand through my hair nervously. I'd hoped we could still be friends, but I didn't see how considering in the past year we'd started dating only to end up with me dumping her because I knew she still harbored feelings towards Luke, and then a few weeks later she finds out I'd had sex with our camp counselor…. I could definitely see why she might not want to speak to me again.

"Grover explained everything," She said, "I know what Ares did."

My stomach fluttered anxiously as thoughts raced through my head. How much did Grover tell her? Was she disgusted? "Are you mad at me?" I blurted.

"I'll admit I was at first, but Grover did his best to make me understand there was nothing you could do," she sighed "I was mostly shocked about the entire thing. I'm extremely mad at Ares though. I would beat him senseless before stuffing all the Pomegranates from the Underworld down his mouth to make him stay there for eternity if I could. But no, I'm not mad at you."

"You have no idea how good that is to hear," I grinned at her.

I once again wished we had never broken up, and that I'd tried to make it work. Maybe I would've been with Annabeth somewhere other than at the stables when Ares attacked me and this would never have happened.

"I guess you're still working on the Olympus renovation?" I asked motioning towards her stuff. "Need help with that? Where are you going?"

Her grey eyes brightened like they always did with the mention of her work. I could tell a lot of it had already gone into effect because some of the places that had been rubble were now shining in the sunlight. "I'm working on my mother's temple now. And help would be great," she said. I grabbed enough so I could see her face and we made our way towards Athena's temple, listening to her enthusiastically explain the work she was still planning to do.

Once we arrived at the still battered temple we dropped the stuff on her work table.

"Want to stay? I could use someone to run some ideas by."

As much as I wanted to, I knew by now Dionysus must've noticed I was gone and was probably pissed. Not wanting to ruin the 3 and a half days of civilness between us, I knew I'd better find him.

"I have to get back, but maybe I'll see you later."

She looked disappointed but shook her head in understanding. "Yeah. It was nice seeing you again Seaweed Brain"

Seeing her standing there filled me with a deep sorrow that I hadn't felt since I discovered I was permanently bonded with Mr. D. The old life I had was always in view but just outside my reach. She was a reminder of what I would have had. Married, with kids, in a little home fighting off monsters until we grew old together.

"It was nice seeing you too," I smiled sadly before racing back to where I'd last seen Dionysus.

Finding Dionysus in what was the massive area of downtown Olympus turned out to be a struggle. Where I'd left him ended up leading to four different streets, all of which led to even more streets an dead ends. After 15 minutes of running around I'd about given up. I only held onto the hope that he'd pop up. That, or I'd find some flying taxi to take me back to his palace.

"Looky! Looky! It's Perseus Jackson! Son of Poseidon and servant of Dionysus!"

I turned around to see a chubby blue nymph-child pointing at me, as what must've been his mother held countless shopping bags. The boy's incessant pointing and yelling of my name caused a stir. Gods that had been walking suddenly stopped to stare at me. I saw groups looking at me as they chattered and laughed.

"He's a lot smaller than I imagined."

"What does Dionysus see in him?"

"How come Dionysus bonded with him and not me?!"

"I don't care what y'all think, he's cute!"

"I think he's nice. He did save Olympus."

A large group of immortals had surrounded me. I pushed my way through the crowd but they followed after me, drawing even more people to the spectacle.

The smell of grapes filled the air and I felt light headed. Dionysus appeared by my side, he placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see his infamous glare penetrating the crowd. Everyone seemed to get the idea that Dionysus was annoyed and dispersed.

"Thanks for getting rid of them," I voiced once we were alone.

"This way," he steered me with his hand still on my shoulder. I was going to tell him wasn't a baby and could walk on my own but I could tell he was at the limits of his already small level of patience.

He guided me through the streets, through twists and turns until we reached a more rural part of downtown. A large temple which must've been Dionysus' stood in the midst of a thick field of trees and shrubs. Vines danced around us as we walked past like a puppy excited to see their owner come back after being gone so long.

There were gods, nymphs and other immortal creatures who we passed along the way to the temple. They would gasp, wave furiously and then scream as Dionysus looked in their direction. I even saw a group of naiads faint upon seeing Dionysus, which to me was way over dramatic. I remembered my lessons where I'd read that Dionysus had the wildest group of followers out of any god. As I saw more fainting, screaming, and naiads groveling at his feet while he walked past I could definitely understand that.

We arrived at the temple which was only slightly damaged from the attack by Typhos. I was taken aback at what was a giant statue of a penis with wings that was placed by the steps. I literally could not make this up. I looked at Dionysus questioningly but was ignored. We walked up the steps that were surrounded by the traditional Greek pillars. The temple was large and colorful. There were paintings of who I assumed to be Dionysus in various poses. Some were of him riding cheetahs, others were of him holding a pinecone staff.

Inside was even more extravagant. It opened to a large open spaced room that had leopard and cheetah skin rugs covering the floor, candle chandeliers hanging from the ceilings and giant paintings of a nude Dionysus holding up grapes and a cup of wine. There were large comfy looking dark purple cushions spread out everywhere that were being occupied. When we walked inside everyone got silent before erupting into cheers.

"Dionysus!" slurred a drunk god excitedly, "S'wonderful to have you back."

"My lord, please have a drink with me!"

Others shouted out at him and Dionysus would occasionally nod in their direction but continued forwards. He walked to a door across the large lobby, I didn't know where to go or if I should follow him. But my question was answered when he turned around and ordered me to stay out.

Dionysus left the room leaving me alone with his curious followers.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

That penis statue is a real thing. Just google "Dionysus Temple," made me chuckle.

Please review, favorite, follow!


	4. The Bonding Ceremony

Surprisingly everyone in the room kept their questions and comments to themselves. Most of them resumed drinking others began to cuddle on the piles of soft cushions that covered the floors. I watched as the cuddling turned more into groping and then into making out and then into having sex…

Dionysus is the god of orgies, I thought horrified. Men and women were partnering along with women and women and men and men and satyrs with satyrs (okay that part was freaking me out). I tried to look away but being a teenager full of hormones I found it pretty hard. Thankfully there was an empty corner to lurk in so hopefully no one would see me and then request I join in.

Why had Dionysus had brought me here only to leave me alone with these people? If my mom ever found out where I was she'd ground me till I was 80 and then castrate Dionysus.

"Percy!"

I was shocked to find Apollo grinning at me. He looked like he was in his early 20s, his surfer body more visible through the white and gold traditional Greek tunic he wore. Once again he reminded me of Luke.

"Lord Apollo, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited! Plus I wouldn't miss this for anything, everyone knows Dionysus throws mad parties."

"You're into this?" I asked. Apollo did have a sudden baby boom of kids that were claimed after I made it a rule for gods to claim their children before their 13th birthday, so in retrospect I should've expected it.

Apollo chuckled and patted me hard on the back, "You're still so innocent. Although I would've guessed Dionysus would've changed that by now. Anyways, I brought a friend for you to talk to."

Apollo shifted so I could see a young woman behind him. She was slightly taller than me and lankier with long straight jet black hair, her deep set eyes were almost the same color as mine. Her thin lips were raised in a knowing smile.

"He's cute lord Apollo, definitely Dionysus's type."

My faced flush at this new information making both of them laugh. I felt so out of place.

"I'm not sure who you are." I said to the woman, pushing away my embarrassment.

"I am Basilus, servant of my lord Eros."

"You're –" I didn't actually know what it was called. "You're bound too?"

"Mmhm. I have been for many, many centuries now. It's quite a fun experience, I get to experience so much more than I would have in my mortal life. It's fun though, my lord enjoys these sorts of events. After all he is the god of sex."

"I thought that was Dionysus's thing?" I asked. Though I guess it wasn't uncommon for many gods to have the same title. Technically Apollo shared being the sun god with Helios, who technically is a titan. Keeping track of who is the god of what is confusing.

"Well Dionysus is more the god of crazy, hot, dirty, make you scream to the heavens sex. You know? Or maybe you don't" Basilus said noticing my blush. "I would've thought Dionysus would've made your first night unforgettable. Well, there's always the next time."

"There won't be a next time," I stated firmly.

"Of course there'll be a next time!" she said with a frown, "That's one of your duties."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Apollo raised an eyebrow, "Has Dionysus not gone over what you're supposed to do? Man, he's slacking off. Zeus and your father aren't going to be happy if he finds out you're both not taking this seriously."

By now I was completely confused. Dionysus hadn't explained anything to me and I was beginning to wonder if there was more to being bound than having him hover over me all the time.

Apollo ruffled my hair, "S'okay kid, I'm sure Dionysus will come around. I guess he's making some effort considering he arranged this little party for you."

Whatever kind of parties Dionysus thought I liked was completely wrong.

"Plus he's going to reveal you today officially as his, so there's that."

Before I could ask him what he meant, the large doors Dionysus had disappeared behind earlier slammed open. He had changed, both clothes and appearance. He looked slightly younger, looking as if he were in his mid-20s. His messy curly black hair was slightly longer and hung over his bloodshot purple eyes, his cheeks were not as chubby but still flushed red. His body was more like the artwork that depicted him throughout his temple, toned but still soft. He wore a purple Greek tunic that reached midway to his thighs and plopped in his hair was a grapevine wreath with sprouting purple grapes.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on Dionysus.

Dionysus motioned for me, and with a gentle push forward from Apollo I walked over to him and joined him by his side. Dionysus looked annoyed as he spoke, "As all of you have heard by now I have taken my first servant with the venom of the Chthonic Serpent. I am his protector and lord and he is mine, blah, blah, blah."

He turned to face me and produced another grapevine wreath. He placed it on my head. His expression was unreadable but the purple flames in his eyes flickered madly.

I had only been at one wedding during my life, and with the group of immortals around me drinking wine and slipping their clothes back on focusing their eyes and smiles at the Dionysus and I, I had the sinking suspicion that this was very similar.

Dionysus moved closer to me, I tried backing away but he locked my arm with his tight grip. Pulling me closer he moved his other hand to my jaw and forced me to meet his gaze. Time froze as his face came closer to mine. The audience awed, oblivious to my struggling.

"Stop struggling," he muttered.

"No," I glared at him.

I continued trying to wriggle my arm from his iron grip, if he was going to kiss me he was going to have to put up a fight. He moved his hand from my jaw to the back of my head and forced my head to his.

Soft lips gently pressed over mine, his breath tickling my lips. His hand released my arm and quickly made its way down to my waist, pressing against the vine tattoo that was hidden under my jeans. I moaned at the sudden intensity of pleasure, this allowed his tongue access to my mouth. He tasted of bitter grapes and I briefly wondered if I could get drunk from kissing him. His tongue glided against mine and I felt as if I'd stuck a finger into a live power outlet. He pulled his face away, his purple flames were flickering even more. Releasing me he turned to face the audience.

They cheered as I stood there feeling numb. Kissing him should not have felt that good, I thought miserably.


	5. We Have to do What?

Once the impromptu ceremony was over everyone began to party again. Dionysus must've noticed my discomfort and ordered everyone to keep things a mild R, meaning if you wanted to have sex – get a room.

Apollo ended up not being the only major god or Olympian to show up. Hermes dropped by but since it wasn't Sunday he didn't have the day off and couldn't stay long.

"You look better," Hermes smiled, Martha and George nodded their snake heads in agreement. Considering the last time he'd seen me was after Pollux had practically disfigured my face, I agreed.

"Try to enjoy yourself," he said noticing my gloomy expression, "Remember what I said Percy, happiness is your choice. Dionysus is making an effort, you should too. Promise me you'll try?"

I nodded, "I Promise."

After Hermes went back to work I walked around and began to lighten up. I'd been miserable the past few months and I knew I couldn't stay this way forever – I would go insane without Dionysus needing to help. Besides, Dionysus was acting more tolerable and keeping his craziness under control but we also routinely avoided each other for the most part.

I bounced around to different immortals, most offered me their congratulations and would offer me drinks from those red party cups I always saw in teen movies. At first I'd politely decline, but peer pressure from seeing everyone else doing it and enjoying themselves pushed me to accept a cup of some kind of drink. It was sweet and tasted pretty good. After finishing that cup I felt tempted and took another cup and then at the insistence of a really cute blonde forest nymph I took a shot glass filled with jello, and because that tasted so good I had 4 more.

Pretty soon I'd attracted a crowd of enthusiastic gods watching me become more intoxicated. I felt tingly and overall good, probably the best I'd felt in months. I was handed more drinks as I chatted with them – talking about how I had stopped the titan from destroying Olympus – and then talking about when I'd met Dionysus – and then somehow ending up on a conversation about how it was possible to milk an Opiotaurus.

"Did you knooooow Dionysus has a giant penis outside?" I asked, my words slurring. For an hour or so I'd been chatting with a blond haired satyr named Steve. Well, his name was Xiphilinus, but since my tongue felt like it was made of steel I decided to call him Steve.

"You know Steve," I slapped him on the back causing him to nearly fall over, "The funny thing is his dick is actually really big that it makes sense to have that thing in front of his house! It makes seeeeeense."

Steve offered me another red cup which I immediately gulped down, Steve was gone by the time I was finished with it.

"Steve! Steeeeeve!" I yelled out, wondering where my new buddy went.

"Who is Steve?" I turned around hoping it was Steve.

"Aww, where is Steve Mr. D," I giggled at the accidental rhyme.

Dionysus looked at me like I was stupid, "How many drinks have you had?"

"Whydoyouwannaknow?" I asked suspiciously.

"You've had more than enough for tonight," He reached for my arm but I yanked it away.

"No! I'm not going annnywhere without Steve. Steeeve!" I yelled again.

Dionysus grabbed my arm before I could react and pulled me to the door. Once through I managed to break away.

"Leave me lone. I don't liiike yooooouuu," I slurred, jabbing my finger into his exceptionally hard stomach. "You might be a great kisser" I admitted. "Buuuut, I stiiiill don't like you! I don't like your addituuude, you're a dick y'know that?"

I felt strong arms lift me, "Let meee goooo," I moaned, yanking at his silky curly strands of hair. In response Dionysus's strong arms lifted me and moved me so my torso was slung over his shoulder. My head and arms dangled as he started walking. I felt like I rag doll and as the blood rushed to my head nausea began to hit me.

"I'm gonna puke," I moaned.

Dionysus must've been walking fast because the next moment I was being tossed onto a bed. My stomach kept throbbing and I could feel my throat getting tight. I grasped onto the covers in an attempt to bury myself. I didn't want to be drunk anymore and to top it off I felt anxiety from feeling so helpless. I grabbed a pillow and groaned into it.

I felt a warm hand on my back, rubbing up and down soothingly - the tension exiting my body and I felt like butter melting into the soft bed.

"Better?" Dionysus asked.

"Mmmm."

"Why're you being so nice?" I slurred, "You're not norrrmally thiiis nice."

"I'm nice," he said offended, "Remember that time I was nice enough to not blast you into pieces for leaving camp without my permission?"

"Ooooo yeaaaah!" I grinned before realizing why he sent me away, "But you thought I'd diiiiie if you let me go."

Strong arms flipped me onto my back. I looked around the dark room and realized we were in someone's bedroom.

"Wherearewe?" I mumbled.

"My bedroom," Noticing my confusion he added, "The one in my temple."

I nodded and shut my eyes.

"I drank too much."

"I can see that."

Neither of us spoke and I could feel myself drifting off.

"I thought you hated me," he said suddenly. I opened my eyes but I couldn't make out his face clearly in the darkness.

"I don't hate you. I just hate – I juuuust hate what you did." Hate was such a strong word and while I was repulsed by what he'd done I didn't hate him however weird that sounded – maybe it was the alcohol and later today I would hate him again. But I doubted it. "Do you hate me?"

Maybe I was drunk – well I know I was, but maybe I was extremely drunk because I could've sworn I saw him smile. "You_ are_ annoying, stubborn, thick headed, irrational, foolish, moronic-"

"I get iiiit!"

Of course he didn't like me, from the minute he'd found out I was Poseidon's kid he had wanted to turn me into a dolphin. I glared at him before grabbing the cover and rolling onto my side away from where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"But you have become more tolerable these past few days. Anyways, I don't hate you. You've proved yourself better than most heroes."

My heart beat faster with his confession. I felt bold with the alcohol in my system so I continued to press for more answers, "Why didn't you tell me 'bout today?"

"Because I didn't feel like listening to your tantrum about not wanting to go."

Fair enough, I thought. "Why did you kiss me?"

"It is a custom."

"What did Apollo mean when he said I had to have sex with you again?"

The bed shifted and he paused. "In the first year especially, the venom relapses if we don't bond repeatedly – while not killing you it will cause you an extremely intolerable amount of pain. It will drive you insane."

All I could think was thank goodness I was drunk and my tongue felt too heavy, and my body was slow, and that I didn't have anymore anger left in me. I definitely wouldn't have handled this new information as well as I did sober.

"Oh," I said.

Even Dionysus seemed pretty impressed with the way I handled the news.

"When will I start feeling the pain?"

"Within the next few weeks," he stated.

"And how often, do we gotta have sex?"

"Every 2 to 3 months for the first year. The need will lessen over time."

My mind fluttered with ideas and thoughts of trying to find a way out of it. But the alcohol in my system wouldn't allow me to focus on just one. I groaned as I felt another wave of nausea.

Before I could blink I felt his warm body over mine, his hand found the vine tattoo and I felt an immediate rush making mind feel sharper. It was like I took a strong dose of pepto bismol and coffee.

"You mean, you could've made me better earlier?" I said, glad that my head didn't feel like it was floating in the clouds. "You must like to watch me in pain."

His warm heat retreated as he leaned away from me. "Contrary to what I may have told you before, I do not. In this instance I was hoping you'd learn how to control your alcohol."

"No pain, no gain," I muttered, pulling myself into a sitting position.

Dionysus raised his eyebrow at the expression.

"So, we have to have sex again soon," I stated. "And there's nothing we can do to get rid of the pain? I can't take ambrosia or you can't use the tattoo to make me feel better?"

"From what I've been told, no."

"Well shit..."

I must've been still been tipsy when I uttered, "We should get it over with then." Before I was completely sober and my emotions weren't as muted and before my brain became repulsed with the idea of him touching me. "My mom's coming back home soon, and I don't want you to do it then." I explained weakly.

"Are you sure Jackson?"

I rolled my eyes, I was about to have sex with him – the least he could do was call me by my first name. But I nodded my consent. Maybe it would be better than the first time when Dionysus hadn't informed me we had to have sex until he suddenly started going for it.

Now I was ready…. I think.

Breathe, I told myself as I felt panic build up.

I felt a hand at my chin and turned my gaze up to find Dionysus right in front of me. My breath hitched and I could hear the thud of my heart pounding in my ears.

"Relax, you'll give yourself a panic attack." His hand released me and I shut my eyes tightly.

The bed shifted and his lips found mine. They grazed against mine, slowly and teasingly. He did this for almost a minute and my eyes fluttered open looking at him questioningly. The purple flames danced and his teeth bit gently on my lower lip. I gasped at the pain and pleasure, his tongue slid into my mouth and I tasted bitter grapes.

My hands remained on the bed, gripping tightly onto the covers as if holding on to something.

His hands moved over my body. An arm hooked around my waist, while a hand tangled into my hair.

I met his tongue and shivered as my body began to pulse. I didn't know what to do with my hands. With Annabeth we'd hug and then give each other sweet kisses, it came naturally. With Dionysus I was clueless and I eventually settled for placing my hands on his shoulders like an awkward kid during their first slow dance.

Our kisses became more frantic. Replicating his earlier actions, I caught his bottom lip and bit down softly. At once he released a load deep moan and I almost laughed in surprise. Wanting to see if he'd moan louder, I bit down harder. He shifted forward and I felt his clothed erection brush against mine. A wave of sanity caused me to jerk away. I hadn't realized I'd been deprived of air and began to gulp heavy breaths. Dionysus still looked composed except for his swollen lips.

"Scared Jackson?" he leaned back on his arms, finding me amusing.

"No," I glared at him, still breathing hard. "I – we're going too fast. I'm not used to this like you, I'm not _gay_."

Dionysus scowled, "I find it ludicrous at the mortals in your time that think homosexuality is an abomination. I shouldn't have to turn so many silly demigods into farm animals." Though he smiled as if remembering a fond memory.

I can't do this with him, I thought miserably. Sure, kissing him was admittedly nice but after kissing came something completely different that I wasn't ready to do again.

"Fine, Jackson, we'll take things_ slow. S_ince you're so fond of kissing me, I suppose we can limit ourselves to that and build up to the finale over time."

"I can deal with that," relieved that he allowed me to change my mind so easily. "We can continue later."

"But I'll tie you down and fuck you the moment you start screaming in pain from the venom."

He has a way with words, I thought, he was the only one who made me want to punch them in the face with a single sentence.

"Why do you care if I'm hurt anyways?"

Why was he going through so much trouble? Now thinking about it with a clearer head, he could hide me in a cellar and let me scream my head off while I writhed in agony if he felt like it.

"Sadly, your father would notice you missing and then pester my father until you were better. And then my father will pester me," Dionysus mused, "A cellar isn't a bad idea for everyday use though."

Ignoring his last remark I yawned and looked around the room, "There's only one bed here. We should go back to your house."

"We're staying here for the night."

He didn't look like he was up for a debate, and I was too exhausted to argue. Instead I crawled to the edge of the bed, grabbed a pillow, threw the covers around me and shut my eyes.

"Don't touch me while I'm sleeping," I said firmly.

Sleep thankfully came quickly.

I awoke alone on the bed with a throbbing headache.

"Owwww," I moaned. When I'd had a hangover the first time after Dionysus gave me a grape with an alcohol content of 99%, I'd felt mainly sore from the other activities that occurred that night but now my pulsing head was the sole event of torture.

I looked around and saw Dionysus wearing white and black tiger print pajamas relaxed on a lay-z boy sofa with his feet up, a diet coke in his hand watching the Gladiator.

"Good you're up. Get dressed, eat food, do whatever you do in the mornings, we are leaving in 20 minutes." He didn't shift his gaze from the movie but snapped his fingers and a large pile of food appeared on a serving tray, "The boring part where he sees his family again is coming up."

His voice combined with the tv was too loud and I felt like I needed to puke the few snacks I'd eaten last night. "Can you get rid of my hangover?" I requested. "I can barely move without puking."

"Yes, yes," he muttered waving at me to be quiet. One of the gladiators was being eaten by a tiger.

In an instant my body felt normal. There was at least one cool thing about being around the god of wine, no next day hangovers.

I gulped down bacon, sausages, eggs, and pancakes. And then made my way to the bathroom and changed out of the clothes I'd worn last night that reeked of alcohol and into spare clothes Dionysus must've brought for me. 20 minutes later after tidying up and finishing my morning routine, I stood in front of Dionysus.

"Okay, boring part of the movie – we can go." He grabbed my shoulder and we went poof.

We landed in a more rundown part of Olympus, it still looked nice but it was deserted with different closed shops that said things like, "Ares's Cupcakes of Pain," and "Phobos and Deimos's Diner."

"That was the worst restaurant," Dionysus explained, "They would release waves of panic on their customers if they didn't receive a good tip. And I still don't know where Ares got the dimwitted idea to open a cupcake shop."

"Who would eat a cupcake that causes pain?" I asked.

"His regulars were the Algea sisters."

I recognized them as the goddesses of pain, suffering, misery. They were that feeling you got when you think the whole world is against you.

"Why are we here?"

Dionysus looked bored and scouted the area as if wondering the same thing, "My father won't notice we are here. I'd rather not get scolded this early in the morning."

I was going to ask him what he was talking about when I saw Bermuda shorts, khaki pants, black hair, twinkling familiar sea-green eyes and a crinkly smile.

"Dad!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows! 'm so happy I'm actually writing for someone and not just myself. Anyways thanks for the support!<p>

Now, I'll briefly talk about the venom that caused all this mess. I dunno where the original author was going with it however I feel like if there is a venom that makes the person afflicted have to have sex with someone, it must have something intended along those lines and have a bigger meaning than just being "bonded". What that meaning is, Percy doesn't know yet which means y'all don't know yet. Plus, Percy has only brushed the surface of what his new claim to Dionysus is. I hope to explore that more in coming chapters.

Review - I love every one of them!

Favorite - It's an honor to be on your list!

Follow - That means future views, I love it!


	6. Seymour the Leopard Head

"I didn't know the ban was already lifted," I smiled.

The corner of his eyes crinkled. "It's not. But I convinced my nephew that it would be in his best interest to allow me to see you.

I looked towards Dionysus who was distracted by the ground.

"Dionysus," he called to the wine god. They exchanged a glance and Dionysus sauntered off down the block giving us privacy. My dad turned to face me and immediately his warm arms enclosed around me. It was a nice 2nd ever hug with my father. He still smelled like an ocean breeze, but something was different – he was tense. His eyes looked more like a storm than the usual peacefulness.

"How have you been Percy?" he asked after pulling away.

Somehow being in my father's arms made me feel like a little kid and I wanted to explode and tell him everything. How much pain, embarrassment, and shame I'd felt over the past few months. But I couldn't find the right words.

"It's been tough," he summarized for me. "You have nothing to feel shame about Percy, nothing that has happened is your fault."

"I should've stopped Ares, I _could've_ stopped him. How am I a hero if I let all of this happen to me?"

"You are not to blame. Ares is responsible for inflicting this upon you and Dionysus should have been able to stop Ares from getting into the camp," he growled.

"But Hera was the one who blocked Dionysus from knowing Ares was in the camp."

Apparently Dionysus hadn't told my dad about Hera being a conspirator because he looked shocked and livid – I figured it'd be best for humanity to stay out of open water for the next few days.

"How do you know Hera was involved?" he asked.

I explained the vision I'd had with Hera and Ares discussing stabbing me, and he seemed even more pissed when I told him Dionysus already knew.

"Dionysus and I will be having another discussion later," he muttered angrily – shooting a glare in the direction Dionysus had walked to.

"Hermes said one of the reasons you aren't allowed to see me is because you might take me with you to your palace. Would you really let me go?"

His eyes softened and his eyes crinkled with a smile, "Of course. I'd take you now if I could, unfortunately I was told that the venom's effects will not completely wear off for another year.

"Just another year then?" I asked hopefully.

"As long as you want me to," he promised.

One more year with Dionysus and I'd be free. "Triton had said that I had to serve him or you would disown me, so I didn't think you wanted me."

"That was before he decided to attack you. The claim Dionysus has over you is taken very highly," My father said sullenly, "I had my doubts about you being placed with him and they were confirmed after that incident. Zeus should have known he still harbored resentment against all my offspring. But trust me, he won't be confusing you with Theseus again."

"What did you do to him?"

"Let's just say he would've joined Ares in Hades had we not realized the venom is still in your system, when we paired him with you it was under the notion he would protect you from Ares. Everything is pointless if he is the one hurting you." He grabbed my shoulders firmly, "He legally may have the right to do whatever he wants to you, but as you are my son I will make sure those rights are limited. If I have to start a war for you I will."

I smiled at him and my throat felt tight. "Thanks dad." This was what fathers are for – saving me from gods who occasional lose their minds.

"I should get back now, I know Zeus knows I'm on Olympus and will be wondering what I'm doing here," he said.

I nodded and he gave me one more tight hug before he dissipated into the morning air.

Dionysus appeared in the distance walking towards me. Somehow a little of that fear I always felt lingering when I was around him disappeared knowing my dad would be looking out for me.

"Thanks for letting me see him," I said once he was in front of me.

He shrugged but didn't reply with a typical snarky remark.

"Where to now?"

"Home," he grabbed my shoulder and we teleported.

I had expected when he meant home, he was talking about his house in the suburbs of Olympus – instead we were standing in my living room. The TV was still on from when I'd left almost a week ago. And there were flies buzzing above the stale pizza and leftover Chinese food I'd left sitting out. I'd meant to clean up before my mom got back, but before then I'd treated it as my own little bachelor pad.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, "I thought you weren't returning me until my mom and Paul came back."

He looked disgusted at the mess and snapped his fingers – the trash vanished into large garbage bags. "We will stay here until they return."

"Wait. We or me?" Imagining three days alone with Dionysus in a tiny apartment wasn't the best ending to my summer. At least Ariadne and the servants around his house offered a sort of barrier between us.

"_We _will be staying here," he repeated, "There's no need to be cry about it, you heard your father – if I hurt you again he will start World War 3 to get you away from me."

He had a point but I still felt uneasy.

Dionysus looked out of place in my home. It was sort of like having the Queen of England over for a cup of tea. There was just a different air to him. And it wasn't like there was much to do except watch TV and play the four video games I owned.

By mid-afternoon Dionysus was extremely bored. And a bored all powerful god was not the best person to have in my living room. He kept fidgeting and grumbling to himself on my sofa as he read what must've been the 20th consecutive wine connoisseur magazine.

"Want to go out?" I suggested, "There's not much to do here."

He threw done his wine magazine and jumped up.

At first we walked aimlessly around the city, but Dionysus kept insulting me for not knowing where we were going. Three more days I kept repeating in an effort to calm my nerves.

Dionysus spotted a big yard sale in front of someone's building and insisted on going. My mom liked going to these sometimes but I was never a fan. Dionysus went around surveying the items and I wondered what an immortal who with the snap of his fingers could get anything would buy.

"Hello," a young pretty woman with light brown hair approached Dionysus, "Could I help you with anything."

Dionysus didn't even look up at her from the stacks of albums he was going through, "I'm just perusing."

She pouted before continuing, "If you need _anything_ at all please don't hesitate to ask."

Dionysus exhaled and I saw his jaw twitch as he held back his annoyance, "I'm quite certain I can manage the simple task of looking through your stuff. Go away."

The girl didn't take the hint and it was then that I realized she was flirting with him. I had to choke down a laugh from watching how horribly it was going.

"I see you like leopard print," she noted his usual cat print shirt. "Well I'm sure you'll love what I have here. My family loves to hunt exotic animals and this is our prize piece." She giggled and turned around to grab something.

Dionysus finally looked up at her as the woman produced a stuffed leopard's head mounted on a wooden trophy board. Oh no, I thought. The woman didn't know she'd just committed the biggest sin showing a decapitated leopard to Dionysus, it was his sacred animal.

The woman didn't even have time to blink before Dionysus snapped his fingers, the leopard's head came to life. It roared and thrashed its head wildly, the woman dropped it but not before it managed to rip a bit of flesh from her hand.

She screamed and everyone around her started to freak out. Dionysus was seething and I knew he was about to vaporize the girl.

"Stop!" I ran in front of him, holding him back from killing the shrieking girl. The leopard's head continued to roar and the yard sale shoppers were running down the street. I heard a police siren in the distance. "Leave her alone Dionysus, she's not worth it! And the cops are coming."

Dionysus's menacing gaze turned to me but I managed not to shrink away. I didn't think he'd listen but he picked up the leopard's head which calmed once in Dionysus's arms and walked away. Taking a deep breath of relief I quickly followed after him.

"Thanks for not killing her," I said once we were a safe distance from the scene.

"I didn't stop for you," he said irritably, "But I should've stuffed her face and mounted it on a wall. Seymour wanted revenge." The leopard roared in agreement.

"Seymour?"

He held up the leopard which blinked curiously at me, "His name is Seymour. They illegally poached him, killing his mother and brother."

The thing looked pretty cute and pathetic when it wasn't roaring and showing off its knife-like teeth. "Are you going to punish them?"

"Yes, but I won't kill them. The paperwork for this alone is going to be a pain, but she will be punished. For now, we need to get Seymour food."

There were weirder things going on in the world than a decapitated leopard eating food, so I didn't question him.

We walked to the store and we kept getting looks from people. Seymour seemed to like the attention and was having fun pretending to be still and then roaring at anyone who noticed him. I'm pretty sure the mist was disguising him as a rabid squirrel or something. Whole Foods was crowded and Dionysus told me to get whatever food I wanted for the next few days. I went around filling my cart with food while Dionysus was at the butcher getting food.

"That guy is so hot," a group of girls were giggling, "You should talk to him Jaime!"

"Yeah, go Jaime! Ask for his number."

I turned around hoping they weren't taking about me but felt a tap on my arm. The girl was cute and looked a few years younger than me, she had short blonde hair and blue eyes that shyly gazed at me.

"Hi, I don't normally do this but…" She paused and the aroma of grapes overwhelmed my senses. Dionysus wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Did you finish shopping?" he asked before kissing me on my neck. I jumped at the surprise contact and reflexively shoved him in his stomach with my elbow, forcing him off. The girl didn't seem to notice my reaction but just gazed wide-eyed at me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry – I didn't know – I'll be going now," she sputtered, her face was bright red and her eyes were misty. She quickly ran back towards her friends.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled at Dionysus who looked pretty pleased at making the girl cry.

He smirked, "She had no right to look at you, you are mine."

"She didn't know that! And you definitely didn't have to kiss me," I rubbed the spot where his lips had been.

I could hear the group of girls were comforting their friend. "It's okay Jaime at least you tried. We should've known he was gay."

"His boyfriend is even hotter," one of her friends squealed, "Why are all the good ones gay?"

My face was red from embarrassment and anger. And Dionysus and Seymour's amused gazes weren't helping. "Can we go?"

Dionysus agreed and we checked out. The trip back to the apartment was silent except for Seymour's occasional roaring. I wasn't homophobic or anything, I just found it annoying when people called me gay. Because being forced into a homosexual relationship didn't automatically qualify as me being gay. Besides I liked breasts and vaginas and women….

Feeling content about my sexuality eased my mood and I restored my earlier calm by the time I finished putting away my groceries.

From the kitchen I smelled pizza. "Oh, did you want some?" Dionysus asked when I returned to the living room. He had made himself relaxed on the couch, his feet were propped up on the coffee table and in one of my mom's wine glass was diet coke. Seymour was lounging on the seat next to him casually munching on raw chicken legs while they both watched a documentary on wild big cats in Africa.

"You only have enough for yourself." my stomach growled. Perhaps I should've bought more than just junk food and candy.

Dionysus must've been in a good mood because with a wave of his hand a personal sized pepperoni pizza appeared just for me.

After an hour of watching Nat Geo Dionysus decided to put on a movie. We decided to vote on a genre but I don't know why I bothered when Dionysus insisted that Seymour also voted on a horror film. In the end I was stuck sitting next to a leopard head and Dionysus watching, The Grudge. I'd thought it would be scary but Dionysus laughed as if the movie was a comedy which made the movie a lot funnier than the first time I'd seen it with Grover. Every time the ghosts appeared he'd snort and when the ghost girl hung a dude with her hair, he was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

By the end of the night I was pretty content with how things had turned out. It was a shame the next day ended up so horribly.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	7. Nullifying the Venom 1

The story is officially in M territory now. And things are about to get more exciting with more action – especially in the coming chapters!

The first story arc has begun.

**Chapter Warnings: M/M, Dubious consent**

* * *

><p>I was really hoping this was a dream.<p>

Because laying naked on a bed with my wrists and ankles tightly bound in rope was not my usual Friday activity. I tried twisting my hand free but the ropes held tightly in place. The room I was in was as small as a cellar and the only objects inside were needles, metallic balls, and other weird things sitting on the nightstand beside me.

Panic set in when the door opened and a dark figure walked inside. I couldn't tell who they were with the dark hooded robe they wore.

"Who are you," I asked, my throat felt like it was on fire, "Where am I?"

The figure didn't answer, it just glided slowly towards me. My body felt like lead as I began to toss and turn, hoping the ropes would come free. The figure moved from the edge of the bed and slowly started crawling over me.

The robe trailed over my legs and the figure stopped, their head was right over my crotch.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I begged.

The figure leaned down and a human hand grabbed my cock – I probably would've gone berserk had some skeleton hands started handling my junk.

The hand firmly stroked up and down and in no time I was fully erect. A pink tongue appeared from beneath the hood and licked the head of my cock, lapping at my leaking precum. The tongue went lower before licking all the way up my full length, the hot wet mouth engulfed me fully.

"Ahh!" I moaned at the contact.

I writhed and moaned loudly as their mouth sucked hungrily. My hips bucked up and the hungry mouth took all of me, I could feel my cock hitting the back of their throat. I was so close. So close. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

"Percy, look at me," the figure whispered.

My eyes snapped open, and suddenly I was in my bedroom laying in my bed. It had been an insane dream. There was no mysterious figure in a robe lurking around and I wasn't naked and tied up. My cock was still excited and strained against my boxers – not bothered at all by how weird the dream had been.

Although my mind was still reeling I needed release and grabbed my length giving it a few strokes. I grabbed a tissue from my night stand and cleaned myself before heading to the kitchen for food.

"RaaaAAAAAWWRRRRR!"

I jumped and nearly pissed myself as I entered the living room. Dionysus had placed Seymour right above the doorway. The leopard looked at me apologetically.

Dionysus wasn't in the kitchen, nor any of the other rooms.

"He's gone."

Seymour let out a little whine.

"I'm sure he'll be back for you," I assured the leopard, "I hope so anyways, I doubt my mom would like having you terrify her every time she walks into the living room."

I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and chilled on the couch watching TV but the stillness of the place became annoying, I was bored and oddly still turned on from that weird dream. My libido had been pretty much nonexistent after Dionysus claimed me but now I felt the familiar sexual drive I'd had before. And considering I'm a 16-year old guy – I was pretty horny.

I looked over at Seymour who was snoozing and figured a quick wank wouldn't hurt, I turned the station to a show featuring girls running in slow-mo on the beach and reached my hand into my boxers. Just as I was about to get tugging, Dionysus began materializing in front of me. I pulled my hand out and acted like I had been scratching my thigh.

Dionysus looked more irritable than he'd been the past few days. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Some hairbrained camper actually managed to fall into the lava pit so of course I was called immediately in to fix it. That pit is so well enchanted that only a complete moron could manage to fall in. Of course he's one of Ares's brats so that makes it understandable. But then _I_ had to be there to somehow kiss his boo boos and tell him he will be okay! Which he is definitely not, by the way." His rant ended and he looked at me curiously, his gaze lowered to my boxers which were tented.

My face heated and I used a pillow to cover myself. "You should feed Seymour, he's hungry," I said lamely. He looked up at the leopard who was still snoring from his afternoon nap.

"Get dressed, we're going out."

I sighed a breath of air as he walked to the kitchen, relieved he hadn't mentioned my sudden guest.

After a cold shower I got dressed and returned to Dionysus. He grabbed my shoulder and we teleported. When we came to I realized we were outside of a diner.

"This is one of my favorite restaurants," I realized. Dionysus must've liked the place to choose it considering how obscure it was. "I went here all the time with my mom when I was little"

Inside I saw Mary, a waitress who'd been working there since I was a toddler. "Hi Mary" I said, my face lighted up. She was the same age as my mom and the two had become friends. Whenever things with Smelly Gabe had gotten really bad my mom would take us here and Mary would always be there to support my mom and give me hot cocoa and pie.

"My little Percy!" she smiled, "It's been so long since I've seen you or Sally. I heard she wrote a book – you must be loaded now! I'm so happy for you –" she paused looking at Dionysus, "And who is this handsome man you're with? Could you set me up?" she winked.

I wondered what she saw, while he was physically more attractive in his younger form his sense of style was the exact same – he still wore animal print Hawaiian shirts and walking shorts.

"He's, uh – he's – he's my cousin?" I said quickly blurting out the first thing that came to mind that wasn't abnormal or suspicious. Although acknowledging him as my cousin made my stomach turn.

"Yup, my grumpy old cousin Dionysus," I ignored Dionysus glare.

"I didn't know your mother had any siblings."

"Our dads are brothers," I explained as we sat in a booth. Mary knew I'd grown up without a dad and excitedly began to ask about my father.

"He shouldn't have left your mom to raise you," she reasoned after I gave a false reason for why he hadn't been around, "I don't know how he could've left you or your mother. You're both so sweet. Anyways, I'll take your orders in a bit." She smiled and then returned to her other customers.

I already knew what I wanted to order and Dionysus had already picked out his food

Dionysus had been quiet for the entire exchange. "She talks a lot." he said not looking up from the menu he was flipping through.

I laughed, "She's always like that."

Dionysus set his menu down and looked around the cafe. I didn't know what to say and Dionysus wasn't saying anything so we sat in an awkward silence. Being with him was weird as I would never have seen myself eating alone with my camp counselor in a million years.

"This is Diet Pepsi," Dionysus said after Mary handed him a glass of soda. His face twisted as he gulped down the liquid. "It's disgusting."

"Wow, most people can't tell the difference," Mary said impressed. "I'm sorry about that, I thought I could fool you."

"He can only tell because it's the only thing he's been drinking for the past 11 years." I joked.

"It is a completely different drink," he grumbled, scooting his glass away and snapped his fingers making a can of diet coke appear in his hand.

"Wow, it's a good thing you carry one with you," Mary said – the mist must've made it seem like he'd pulled it out of his pocket. She left after a brief lecture on how my generation was addicted to sodas.

After she left we fell into the same uncomfortable silence again. This day would be boring if the whole day was going to be us staring at each other so I figured I could be the one to begin the conversation.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why aren't you at camp?"

"Zeus allowed me time off. Although it's not much of a vacation considering I'm supposed to watch you." He gave me an annoyed look, but there was no real conviction in it. "I convinced him to not make you go back to camp, with your father's help. And I couldn't very well leave you alone, not after we know that Ares is still up to trouble."

I'd forgotten about Ares after the whole Tityos thing, well not forgotten about him – more like was distracted by the impending doom of having to sleep with Dionysus again. But the very mention of the war god made my blood boil. The guy was being punished for something that was completely his own fault and yet he still felt the need to hurt me.

"Did Zeus give Ares more time for sticking Tityos on me?" I asked.

Dionysus's face darkened, "No, Zeus couldn't find solid proof that it was Ares who sent Tityos. Although any 2-year old could see that was Ares's planning."

"That's not fair – none of this is fair! Ares tries to make me his toy and he only gets 50 years, you tried doing whatever with a nymph and you were originally sentenced to 100 years."

Dionysus sighed, "No one claims gods are fair."

After finishing our meal Dionysus stated our next destination, the beach.

With a blink of an eye I found myself on Montauk Beach. I had no idea how Dionysus knew this was my favorite spot out of all the beaches in the New York area.

Because it was early August the beach was more crowded than normal, but Dionysus and I made an area near the rockier section to avoid people.

"Are you going to swim?" I asked, pulling off my t-shirt. Dionysus had given me swimming trunks and put a layer of sunscreen over me with the wave of his hand.

"No," he plopped down on a beach chair and then summoned sunglasses and a magazine.

His loss, I thought before rushing towards the dark waves. I dove in, and the familiar feelings that came with being the son of the sea god hit me. I floated on my back contently for a good while before looking to the shore. Dionysus was relaxed in a beach chair drinking diet coke and reading another wine magazine. Why would he come to the beach to do what he could do at my apartment, I wondered.

Then a group of really hot girls approached him. They surrounded him and I could hear their high pitched giggling. I sunk back into the water – that explained it, I surmised.

I decided it would be fun to swim out farther after I scouted the sea life closer to the shore. There were buoys that surrounded the beach in the water and I easily swam past them. The ocean stretched on for as wide as I could see – it would be so easy to keep swimming and find my father's palace. I could place the exact coordinates in my mind like a GPS system. _Keep straight for 300 miles and then turn left at the large wave._ But I still had to get rid of the venom. I estimated 6 times I would need to have sex with Dionysus, the first time would either happen tonight or tomorrow.

I zoned out as I felt dread consume me.

Help.

A voice startled me. I could've sworn I heard someone but I didn't see anything except kids and adults flopping around near the shore.

"Help."

I was sure I heard it this time and I began to focus. I concentrated on the water and tried to feel for any disturbances. Then I felt it, in front of me to the right.

I quickly propelled myself with the water to jet myself to the location. A little boy was sinking in the water like a brick. Drowning is not like what is shown on TV, there is not frantic flailing and loud calls for help. There was just a sort of drop as they couldn't lift themselves to the surface. The little boy looked like he'd only recently passed out and I quickly pushed him to the surface.

I moved us inhumanly fast to the shore and placed him on the ground. Others began to see that the boy was unconscious and became frantic, I heard the whistle of the lifeguard. Placing my hand onto his small still chest I controlled the water, forcing it out of his lungs. The boy quickly gasped for air and began to cry.

"Wow! Good job with the CPR, man," the lifeguard said, "I've got it from here."

I nodded and pushed my way back from the crowd and walked to wear Dionysus was still sitting. He was the only one who had not rushed to the scene.

"Always the hero," he said, but not in a snide way.

I shrugged, "I noticed him and I helped him. Anyone would do the same."

"No, not anyone."

We left the beach after the commotion, mainly because I kept getting surrounded by folks praising me.

Somehow I felt as if Dionysus had read the _Guide to Percy Jackson Volume 1,_ because everywhere we went to was a place I liked. He wanted ice cream from the same place my mother and I would go after the beach, though to be fair it was the only ice cream parlor in the area. I'd almost choked from laughing when he'd incessantly requested a diet coke float. After ice cream we went to see the new movie in the series starring Tristan McLean. Those movies were beyond awful but ever since 6th grade, Grover and I had made a tradition out of watching them.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked once we stood in front of my all-time favorite burrito restaurant.

Dionysus looked at me quizzically. "We are about to eat," he explained as if talking to a 4-year old.

"Yeah, in my favorite restaurant. Everything we did today was something I really like to do. And I _know _you don't like Sparta Cop 911, it's the dumbest movie on the planet. So what's going on? Why are you taking me to all these places?"

He looked affronted, "I have no idea what you're talking about Jackson, I've always enjoyed Sparta Cop 911 – I become filled with glee every time he arrests someone and shouts 'You think you're so tough, this is Sparta' at all the bad guys before kicking them to the ground."

"You also just so happen to like Montauk beach?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" he challenged.

"So this is all just a big coincidence?" I asked.

"I guess we have a lot more in common than we thought," he smirked.

Although I knew he was lying I figured there was no real harm in it all. Maybe I was being too critical of the god. Ulterior motives aside I'd had a pretty fun day.

Getting burritos with Dionysus also turned out to be cool. He'd apparently done some traveling to South America and knew the best things to eat and drink. And since he couldn't drink with his ban, he let me do it.

The mist had apparently made me look older because no one in the restaurant blinked an eyes as I downed my third glass of sangria.

"This is the best burrito I've ever had," I smiled at Dionysus who'd already finished his.

"It's all about the correct beverage choice to go with the meal," he explained. His eyes downcast to his can of diet coke.

"I bet the first drink you have after this will be the best you've ever had."  
>He looked confused and I explained, "Because you've gone so long without alcohol it will make the taste better. I get that whenever I go to long without my mom's cookies." Though I guess in his case 50 or so years without alcohol wasn't really comparable to my few months at a time.<p>

"What are you going to do when you're able to drink again?" I wondered.

"Return to Olympus and get drunk for the next century," he pondered, "Or maybe travel the world and get drunk for the next century. There are 195 or so countries in the world, and considering I don't care to see most of them every again I believe a country a year would be feasible."

"And what do I do?" In 50 years everyone my age would be around 66-years old and my mom would be an old lady.

Dionysus ran a hand through his curly hair and thought about it, "I suppose you'd have to come with me."

While I wanted to visit other countries, I wasn't sure if Dionysus was the best travel partner. "Are there any countries you haven't been to? We should go there."

"I've been everywhere I want to go. There is no point in going to Antarctica, Alaska, or Australia," he explained.

"Why?"

"Ice, weird people, and deadly creatures that bite. Besides, what kind of party could I throw in those places?" I had no answer. "But I reckon anywhere is better than camp, I will treasure the day I never have to see those brats again."

Hermes's words flew to mind, Dionysus didn't like them because it was easier than getting to know them and watching them die. I doubted the god would ever admit it aloud.

Maybe it was the buzz from the alcohol, the yummy burrito, or just having a good day - but I felt great as I walked into my apartment. "Today was fun," I smiled at the god.

Dionysus nodded, "It was mildly entertaining."

"You can't just say 'I had fun today'."

"I don't like to lie."

I laughed, "You just don't want to admit that I'm a nice person to hang around."

He tilted his head and smirked. "Fine," he said facing me, "I'll admit today was fun."

I smiled, and suddenly his lips pressed against mine. His tongue finding mine before I could even think to react. A hand was in my hair pressing us closer. We kissed for a few moments before he pulled away.

My smile was gone.

I bit my lip, I knew this was coming and yet I still felt flustered.

"We have to do this sometime," he insisted.

I gulped, "Yeah, today is fine." My voice was shaky.

"I'm not going to force you, unless the time comes when it is completely necessary," he pressed.

I wasn't sure if I could handle him tying me down and raping me again. I took a deep breath of air and tried to gain some strength – I could do this. It wouldn't be so bad, kissing him was enjoyable and it had eventually felt nice when he'd done it last time. I could vaguely remember when he'd hit that place inside me that felt insanely good – just thinking of it made my cock stir.

"I can do it," I said more confidently.

Satisfied, he placed his hands on my waist as he leaned into me again. His kisses were as heated as the flames in his eyes. He was no longer gentle, teeth nipped at my lips before trailing to my neck where he bit softly before licking at the spots soothingly. The hand on my hip wondered up, reaching the edge of my t-shirt before exploring the skin underneath.

His fingers glided above my taught stomach, I gasped as his fingers rubbed against my nipple – I didn't even know that could feel nice on guys. My fingers dug into his shoulders as I tried to gain some semblance of control over my body.

He steered me towards my bedroom, pulling away to open the door. Even with the alcohol in my system I couldn't tame the flutter in my stomach from how strange this all was.

"Focus on the pleasure," he said gently before returning his lips to me. He lifted my shirt over my head with ease and his mouth descended upon my chest. A tongue flicked at a nipple and any remaining blood I had left in my body rushed to my cock. I could definitely focus on that.

I hissed as his teeth raked the sensitive bud – the god liked biting me.

We moved clumsily to my bed and somehow we managed to fit onto the twin mattress. But I guess him practically laying on top of me had something to do with it.

My mind was a haze of pleasure as he returned his attention to my mouth and his hand moved over my cock. I was still in my jeans so the friction he was applying wasn't overwhelmingly intense but as his slow petting continued I felt like I was about to cum. My face grew hot as I embarrassingly tried to shift my hips from his grasp.

"Don't worry," he looked amused, "I'll make sure you're satisfied more than once." His teeth tugged at my earlobe, "Or twice," his breath made me shiver, "Or thrice."

"Shit!" I cried, as my body spasmed. I came in my pants.

Oh fuck that was embarrassing, I couldn't last more than 4 minutes. And knowing it was Dionysus who caused it made me want to bury my head in a hole. It shouldn't feel this good – drunk or not – I wasn't gay or attracted to the god.

Dionysus resumed his petting and I became too distracted to complain. He focused on my neck before I heard a snap. His clothes were gone along with my jeans and boxers. Our naked flesh pressed against each other, his skin felt hotter than a normal persons should be and in the summer's heat I felt sweat dripping from my forehead.

Vines slithered onto the bed, grabbing me by my wrists and ankles. A flash of terror went through me and I began to panic. My heart sped up and he must've felt it because the vines disappeared. In return he kissed my lips gently as if apologizing.

He raised himself up and stuck a hand underneath me, I knew from experience what his destination would be. He muttered words in Ancient Greek and then placed a finger inside of me. The feeling of his finger in my ass still felt strange and I wondered if I'd ever get used to it.

He leaned away from me, kneeling over my thighs while continuously pumping the finger before adding a 2nd and a 3rd. Vines appeared again but didn't try to bind my limbs again, instead they wrapped around my shaft and began to pulse. It didn't take too long for me to get completely hard again. My body writhed which caused Dionysus's fingers to hit that pleasure spot.

"Ahhh!"

His fingers moved from my ass and I felt him shift. The vines released my dripping cock. His hands pulled my hips up to his and spread my legs so they hung loosely around his muscular thighs. I strained my head up to see him holding his length and pressing the head of his large cock at my entrance - I wanted to squirm away from the impending pain but my muscles felt like goo.

"Ready?" he asked, although I'm pretty sure it was a pointless question. He wanted me, his lustful eyes roamed my body and I wasn't sure he'd stop if I said no.

My body shook from either exhaustion or fear – it was like a quest, I reasoned. When I was on Olympus fighting Kronos and Luke asked me to hand him the knife I couldn't tell him, 'could you give me a few days to think about it.' I had to act.

My eyes squeezed tightly shut, "Do it."

Dionysus's hips snapped forward, his length impaling me. I'm sure the neighbors and half the block heard my scream. All I could feel was intense burning pain radiating from my ass and the strange feeling of fullness. Tears dripped down my hot cheeks onto my pillow and I balled my fist into my blanket grasping my hands tight enough to pierce my skin.

"Hurts," I muttered, turning my head into my pillow so he couldn't see my tears.

In response Dionysus leaned over me, his cock still unmoving inside of me. His lips caressed my jaw and neck soothingly. A hand moved to tease a nipple and I felt the vines return to my cock.

Once the pleasure overtook the pain his hips began to roll, his large cock pumping in and out slowly. He grabbed my chin and moved it towards him so he could kiss me. I responded eagerly to his exploring tongue. His lips released mine but not before biting my lower lip, I opened my eyes to see his cheeky smirk.

He pulled away so he was no longer laying over me and grabbed my hips tightly as he continued to fuck me. His cheeks were more flushed than normal and his wide-eyed gaze was focused on where he was entering me. His hips shifted and I ascended to the stars.

I moaned and mumbled words my brain couldn't process. My back arched as he moved faster. He was going to fuck me till I was brain dead and yet I still wanted more. My legs wrapped around his narrow waist so his cock wouldn't dare to miss hitting that spot over and over again.

The vines unwrapped from my cock and I was painfully close to release. I moaned embarrassingly loudly as his thrusts became faster and more erratic.

_Percy, look at me._

I don't know if he said it or I was remembering the words from my dream but I snapped my eyes to the purple flames that flickered like a fire in the wind. His lips were parted slightly and his curly hair was wild – otherwise he looked unaffected. His hips snapped forward and I felt his cum coat my insides. A moan escaped from his mouth as he continued moving his hips bringing me to orgasm shortly after him.

While my mind rebooted, Dionysus placed gentle kisses over my body. I lay there breathing deeply as my actions sunk in. Embarrassment, regret and shame hit me all at once. I felt disgusted with myself and I wondered what my mother and Annabeth would think if they could see me now. I had enjoyed it, I wanted more of it – something was wrong with me. A rush of nausea ran through me.

Dionysus noticed how tense I'd become and tried to kiss me.

"Don't touch me," I muttered. Turning my face away from him. "I hate it when you touch me."

His face darkened and he pulled away, slipping his flaccid length from my body. I closed my eyes as his heated body moved off of me. When I finally got the courage to open them again, he was gone.


	8. Visions

I would've preferred a dreamless, nightmareless, visionless sleeping experience after such a bad evening, but instead I found myself standing in the familiar dark and grimy lands that was the underworld. I had landed next to the Styx River, the last time I had seen it there heaps of rubbish strewn through it. Somebody had taken the time to clean it because I could actually see clear water in some spots – hypothermic needles in others.

I heard a snarl and fell back as three gigantic dog heads snarled at me. Well not at me I quickly discovered. Ares sauntered around holding a large black garbage bag and a giant pooper scooper.

Hades had put Ares on poop duty, I realized with glee.

The war god looked wearier than the last time I saw him – but I suppose months of not eating will do that to anyone.

"Damn Hades, making me pick up after this stupid mutt," he muttered. Cerebus didn't take kindly to the insult and lunged at him. Ares yelped and nearly fell over the large bag of feces. Cerebus had been as sweet as a little puppy when Annabeth and I had encountered him before, but Ares did have a way of bringing out the worst.

Suddenly a winged figure came flickering towards us. Ares perked up immediately, "Took you long enough!"

The monster was humanoid and reminded me of a stereotypical vampire but with stringy black wings. He looked terrified as he landed in front of the angry god. He fell to the ground and groveled at Ares's feet. "Lord Ares, I have done what you've asked. Your plan is in action as we speak!"

"And has the boy noticed?" Ares asked and I wondered if he was talking about me. And what I was supposed to notice.

The monster shook its head, "Not yet my lord. But he will!" He added when Ares raised his foot as if to squash the small monster.

"You better not fail me! Sisyphus can tell you exactly what happens when I am angry. He claimed Tityos would break Percy Jackson but now Tityos is back in Tartarus where you will join him if you fail!"

"I know my lord!" the monster looked like it was about to cry. He raised his arms up to Ares beggingly, "Please my lord, trust me with this. Dionysus was able to save him last time, but he can't save the boy from a threat that he can't see. And don't worry, the boy will definitely be broken after this."

Ares looked satisfied and gave a twisted smile, "He will be begging to be my slut."

Suddenly the vision turned into static like on an old TV. In the next moment I was laying on a familiar narrow twin bed, naked and tied up. But this time I was laying on my stomach.

Not again… I wasn't the biggest fan of dream repeats, I liked a bit more variety in the dream department. Or better yet, no dreams.

I wrestled with the ropes but had no luck getting them undone. The door flew open and the robbed figure emerged.

"Let me go!" I yelled at it.

The figure ignored me and moved to the nightstand. I couldn't see what they were doing but I heard the sound of metal moving.

The robes shifted and I felt them climb on top of me, straddling my legs. A hand was placed on my back followed by a cold wet substance was dripped on my back, right above my bottom.

"Stop," I begged as I felt their hand move over my ass. A finger entered me and I groaned. The feeling wasn't as intense as when Dionysus did it, but for a dream it was surprisingly realistic.

"Wake up! I don't want to dream this anymore!" I yelled. I clenched my fist and dug my nails into my palms hoping the pain would make me wake up but nothing happened.

Suddenly I felt something hard at my entrance. I strained my head back to see hands holding a chain with big metallic balls over my ass. Oh no that wasn't supposed to be stuck in there. I tried tossing and turning but my body felt as if weights were placed on top of me. I couldn't move and I was being molested by a perverted guy in robes – I would never watch Saw or any horror movies again.

The balls were forced in and I let out a loud scream. Suddenly I was in my bedroom, laying on my bed. My scream was still stuck in my throat and sweat covered my body. I checked my wrists but found no hint of them having been tied up – It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare, just a nightmare…

There was no way I could go back to sleep and I needed a shower, I was still naked and sticky from having had sex with Dionysus. I put on my boxers, wincing from how sore my behind was. As I left my room to go to the bathroom everything was quiet and all the lights were out. Dionysus was gone… The thought didn't fill me with as much glee as I thought it would have. But it was probably best he was gone, I couldn't face the god even if I wanted to.

I turned on the water to the highest temperature and quickly jumped in. My body was overall pretty sore and as I ran my towel over my neck I felt a sharp stab of pain. I looked over at the mirror and saw dark bruises on my neck and chest.

"He gave me hickeys," I realized. I'd never had any before considering Annabeth and I hadn't managed to progress that far. I felt shame come over me again as I stood there naked and marked up with his semen still leaking out of me. Just one more year, I thought clutching onto my only semblance of hope.

The rest of the night involved me trying to stay awake. I set up camp in the living room, and was thankfully not startled to death as I entered by Seymour who had been taken by Dionysus. I had a gallon of ice cream, 3 cans of Red Bull and a gallon of pop as I watched various TV shows.

By the time morning came I was dead tired and finally gave into sleep. Thankfully, my dreams were nonexistent.

The day went by quickly after sleeping through most of it and by the time my mom and Paul returned I didn't look like too bad. Minus the bruises on my neck which were covered by the collar of an old Polo t-shirt I'd found in the back of my closet.

I threw my arms around my mom the moment she stepped inside our apartment. I just needed to hug her. She seemed surprised but held me tightly and kissed my forehead. "I missed you," I muttered into her hair.

She pulled away and worry filled her eyes, "I missed you too Percy. Is everything alright? Did something happen, did any monsters attack you? – I knew I shouldn't have left you. A month by yourself is no way to spend your summer."

"I'm fine mom, everything was okay," I lied.

Luckily Paul walked in carrying their suitcases and began to excitedly talk about the trip. I smiled and tried my best to be cheerful and pretty soon I was laughing and my worries and fears were placed aside.

The next day flew by without any dreams or anything else abnormal happening. I occasionally wondered about the monster I'd heard Ares talk about that was supposedly going to attack me. But honestly I wasn't too worried. Last time I hadn't been prepared, but now whenever I went somewhere I gripped Riptide tightly and always made sure to observe my surroundings.

One morning as I was getting ready for the day, I turned on the shower to let the water run and get hot and began to strip off my clothes.

"Percy!"

"Ahh!" I yelped, jumping and pulling my boxers quickly back up. I turned to face the shower to see Grover standing in my shower. Well not actually standing in the shower. He had apparently decided to make a collect call via Iris message at the worst moment possible.

"Sorry man!" he apologized, turning his head when he realized I had been undressed.

"You can look," I said after putting my jeans back on.

"Percy what did you do?" Grover's brown eyes were wide and bloodshot. "Are you okay? Did Dionysus hurt you again?" His eyes trailed to the bruises on my neck and chest that were almost finished healing.

I quickly covered the marks. Having my best friend see Dionysus's bite marks was horrific.

"I'm fine," I assured, "Just a few scratches." My face was bright red.

Grover didn't seem to realize they were hickeys. He still looked more panicked than I'd seen him in a long time. He kept looking over his shoulder and nibbling on his shirt.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I was so scared something happened to you."

"I was attacked earlier last week," I said before explaining how I'd been attacked by Tityos and subsequently saved by Dionysus. "I'm fine now."

"Did something happen after that between you and Dionysus?" he asked. "Something that would make him really, really mad?"

"Um, maybe. Why?"

Grover turned green and he glanced over his shoulder again, "He's gone crazy Percy. Well, not literally. But everyone in camp is terrified of even walking too fast around him – poor Mitch from the Aphrodite cabin was forced to clean the stables, the big house, and everyone's cabins after Mr. D caught him kissing his boyfriend - which he always did before. And then he turned Travis and Connor into Dolphins for a day and made them perform a show for us when they did one of their usual practical jokes. Chiron talked him into turning them back, but they keep squeaking whenever they start talking."

"Is Annabeth okay?" I asked, wondering if the god would take his anger out on her as some kind of revenge towards me.

"No," he shook his head, "She's fine. But Percy, you need to be more careful! Dionysus is nice to a point but he is notorious for getting revenge on anyone who wrongs him. My uncle told me stories about Dionysus's wrath, and trust me – it's nightmare fuel."

I already had a glimpse at some of the stuff he was capable of doing and going crazy to the point where I would eat my own flesh was not ideal. But he hadn't done anything to me, _yet. _Maybe that was a good sign.

"There is something else." Grover continued and his face turned even greener, "I think your dad is starting a war – well maybe not starting, but contributing. You see, none of the Ares campers have been able to go in the water without the water burning them for the past week. They can't even take a shower. They've had to use those wet wipes that are soaked in alcohol to bathe. And now Dionysus's kid, Pollux, isn't able to touch water."

As much as I disliked Ares's kids and their bully-ish behavior I knew they didn't deserve to be clumped into this mess. And Pollux was a jerk, but I still didn't feel right about it. Besides, them not showering for weeks wasn't fair to the other campers.

"And let me guess, this is just making them angry?"

Grover nodded, "I've also been hearing whispers from the other satyrs and nymphs that Poseidon has been slowly preparing his army. They're saying he is going to fight anyone who opposes him for you. I don't think we are ready for another war Percy, we are still rebuilding ourselves. And you know the gods are going to have to take sides, which means we have to take sides. We've already lost so many campers."

It was unbelievable the amount of trouble I'd managed to create (with Ares's help). My dad had said he'd start a war for me and now I realized it hadn't just been a figure of speech. I thought it was like that Bruno Mars song, "I'd catch a grenade for you." I didn't think my dad would actually risk blowing off his hand for me.

"I'll try and talk to my dad," I assured Grover, "I think I could convince him to not fight."

Grover didn't look anymore assured than I internally was. Convincing a god of anything was a battle in itself.

"Percy, if Poseidon starts a war against Zeus and Dionysus over you, that means I'd have to fight. Us satyrs have sworn our loyalty to Dionysus and would have to fight alongside him. And I don't think I can flirt my way out of a fight with a Cyclops again." Grover was shaking.

"Don't worry Grover, I'll call him right now." Grover nodded and the image faded.

I fetched a drachma from my bedroom and tossed it in the tub. "Oh goddess accept my offering, Poseidon's palace."

Immediately the water changed to a view of a field covered in mermen and an assortment of sea creatures in armor facing each other as they practiced sparing. Cyclopses were going around examining weapons and handing out tridents.

"Hello again little brother," Triton appeared wearing similar armor.

"Triton," I gritted my teeth, maybe next time I should say 'Poseidon's palace, anyone but Triton', "Can you get dad here so I could talk to him?"

He sighed, "Are you that thick brained, I told you before you cannot talk to father yet."

"I already talked to him a few days ago. I'm sure he won't mind if you break the rules again."

Triton shook his head, "You cannot talk to father, now what do you want?"

"Fine," I grumbled, "Is it true dad is going to war?"

"War? Whoever told you that preposterous idea?" he said unconvincingly, Triton would never win an award for acting.

"A friend told me. Besides, what are those guys doing then?" I motioned to the soldiers behind him.

"Bah! It doesn't matter if you know, I suppose. Father has decided to remove you from Dionysus by force as soon as the venom is completely removed from your body. Although I can't understand why father would go through all this trouble for you…" He snorted as if the very idea was hilarious, "But I'm quite excited, this is father's chance to claim his rightful place from his little brother and become king of the gods!"

Technically Hades was the oldest son and by that logic was the rightful king, but I didn't want to get involved with their Lion King-ish brotherly fight, "Well you have to stop him. There's got to be another way to do this.

Triton smiled, showing his pointy teeth, "Little brother, are you that naïve that you would think Dionysus would give you up any other way?"

_Yes_, I thought, why wouldn't he? I was pretty sure at this very moment he wanted to turn me into a fish and dump me in the ocean.

"Yeah, he doesn't even care about me," I argued.

Triton sneered, "As if caring means anything. You're his property, your very essence belongs to him. For that reason alone just as a principle he wouldn't hand you over." A twisted smile filled his sharp features, "Besides, I'm sure he has found some use for you. He has quite the reputation, I'm sure he has been enjoying himself. How about you, little brother, are you indulging yourself?"

"Of course not! I hate it!" I said defensively.

"Hmm, really?" he didn't sound convinced. "Well, I don't care if you hate it or love it, Perseus Jackson. Do your part and make sure he fucks you. There is no reason in going to war for you if you are broken. " He waved his hand through the water and the scene disappeared.

* * *

><p>Thank you Rita for pushing me to post this.<p>

Thanks for the reviews! And new followers! And old followers!


	9. Back at Camp

Being at home eased my stress with my situation and it was easy to pretend everything was normal. Mom would make blue blueberry pancakes in the mornings when I woke up. Paul and I would make jokes at the kitchen table and talk about the upcoming school year. Then mom and Paul would go running for a half hour. Mom would then spend the afternoon writing while Paul read mythology books and prepared his lesson plans. In the evenings we would either go out for dinner or we'd cook.

Things were normal, but I was bored. I'd just spent the last four years of my life on a life changing quest only to be stuck at home fiddling with my thumbs. I missed being with Annabeth. I missed hanging out with Grover. I missed the endless pranks. I missed campfire sing-alongs with the Apollo cabin. I missed camp.

"Do you want to go back to camp?" My mom asked during dinner Thursday night. "You're too cooped up in here. Don't you want to ride on your pegasus friend and play capture the flag with your friends?"

"I'm fine, besides school's about to start," I said quickly with a mouth full of potatoes.

"You and Annabeth can work something out if you both talked to each other, but you have to talk to her and give her another chance."

I forgot that they thought Annabeth was the reason I was home.

"School doesn't start for another few week. You can stay a few nights or maybe just an afternoon," Paul explained.

"Camp Half-Blood is your home too," My mom added.

Their two concerned gazes bore at me, waiting expectantly for my decision.

"Fine," I gave a small smile as they beamed happily. "Just for the day, though." I didn't want to spend the night in Dionysus's cabin with Pollux again. After my dad's new punishment, I was sure the wine god's son wanted to break my nose and strangle me with the strawberry plants he grew.

Friday morning I put on my orange camp t-shirt and shorts. I felt Riptide's weight in my pocket and told myself everything would be okay. I could ignore Dionysus. I could ignore his crazy son. I could dodge punches from Ares campers.

Mom and Paul sang along to our favorite bands during the too short drive. I sat in the back seat fidgeting with the belt buckle, last time I had been this anxious going to camp was when I thought it had been under attack. Paul parked outside of the barrier, the Camp Half-Blood sign glinted in the sunlight.

"We'll pick you up at 10 PM," Mom said, giving me a hug. She had to stand on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek. "But call me if you want to stay, or if you need to come home early. I'm sure everything will be okay."

Paul hugged me next, he patted my back, "Good luck son and have fun. I know I wish I could spend a day in there."

"I'll try. See you." I waved before stepping inside.

Everything looked just as I'd left it, but in a way different. Maybe it was because I no longer felt the same sense of security that I'd had.

"Hey Peleus, long time no see," The dragon snuffed at me as if wondering where'd I'd been, I petted the copper scales on its snout and he purred. Its yellow eyes looked at me curiously. "I'm just back for today," I explained.

The golden fleece lay under Thalia's tree sparkling as I walked by.

When I stepped into camp I noticed firstly that it was less crowded than it normally would be on a Friday morning, and that the few people who were walking around were doing so very cautiously. As if afraid to be seen by someone.

Although I wanted to pay Rachel a visit I decided to steer clear of the Big House as to not run into Dionysus. Instead I headed towards the cabins hoping to find Annabeth. We'd last spoken on good terms and I'd been dying to see her.

"Percy, it's been a while," Annabeth's older brother, Malcolm opened their cabin door. "Didn't think you'd come back this summer after what happened."

He was probably referring to Pollux's outburst in front of the entire camp, revealing I'd slept with his father. I'd been an outcast after that.

"I missed camp," I explained simply, "Is Annabeth here?" I peeked over his shoulder and saw a flurry of other blond haired kids.

"She'll be back later for capture the flag but right now she's on Olympus. So you two are speaking again?" he sounded surprised and a little concerned. I suppose he wasn't the biggest fan of me hanging around his little sister anymore.

"Yeah, we ran into each other a while ago and talked about stuff."

"I'll tell you when she returns," Malcolm said, "I'm warning you Percy, I don't want you involved with her again. I don't know what's going on with you but Annabeth has been through enough."

It stung to hear.

"But it's nice to have you back, we could use you on our team today," he said before closing the door.

I sighed and had to re-route what I was going to do. I could probably find Grover, but his new responsibilities had made him busy before and I wondered if he had time. Maybe coming back was a mistake. More campers began to notice me and either smiled and waved or frowned.

I noticed a familiar face in the small group of campers walking around. "Nico!" I shouted at him.

I hadn't seen Nico since that day on Olympus when we'd destroyed Kronos, I knew he had a cabin but he wasn't around when I'd been here the first month. Nico turned towards me and when his dark brown eyes met mine he flushed and his whole body tensed. He had said he no longer blamed me for Bianca's death but I wondered if it was true. I know Annabeth claimed he had a crush on her, so maybe he was mad at me over Annabeth? I didn't know – but I considered Nico a friend, although a strange and sometimes scary one. I walked over to him.

"What's up?" he asked, averting his eyes from my face. I didn't know it was possible for him to get paler but he did. He looked as if he had spent all summer in a dark cave. His brown hair was longer and hung over his eyes. And although it was a warm day he wore a black trench coat and black jeans.

"I wanted to say hi. I haven't seen you since the world almost ended, what have you been up to?"

"I've been in the underworld with my father."

"Oh, how was that?"

"Interesting." He finally looked up at me, "I saw Ares cleaning the River Styx."

My stomach clenched as I wondered just how much he knew. With his shadow travel and Dionysus not caring if he popped in and out, Nico was probably the most informed demigod in all of camp.

"I know," I saw Will Solace walk by, "He has to stay there for the next 50 years."

Nico crooked his head, "Is it true? Is it true you are bound to Mr. D?"

I gulped, "Yeah."

His face fell, and he stared at the ground. "My father wouldn't tell me what it meant so I asked around. There are always whispers and they told me about it. The venom originated in the underworld, you know. It's interesting what the venom does inside a mortal's system and what you have to do in order to get it out." He knew about the sex, I thought horrified.

"You must think I'm disgusting then for what I have to do," I muttered.

Nico shook his head and his face darkened. "Not at all. I – You're just doing what you must."

For a kid, Nico was surprisingly understanding. "What were you about to do?"

"I don't want to play capture the flag so I'm going back to the underworld. Plus, I discovered a way to-" he hesitated, "There is something I need to do."

I knew Nico could get a little overzealous with trying new things and I worried for the boy. "Be careful," I gave his bony shoulder a comforting squeeze. His eyes widened and jerked away – I forgot he didn't exactly like it when I touched him.

"I'll be fine, bye Percy." He stalked towards the dark skeleton cabin.

My next destination was the stables, I had a stubborn horse to visit. Blackjack was busy munching on a barrel of oats.  
>"Blackjack."<p>

The Pegasus looked up at me and started to bounce up and down excitedly on its hooves. _Boss! Where've you been? How are you? You look thinner, you been eating boss? Wait – aren't I s'pose to be mad at you? _He settled down and huffed, _Yeah I am mad at you. I don't want to see you boss, go away._

"Blackjack please talk to me, hear me out!" I begged.

_You made Porkpie die go away!_

"I didn't know Ares was going to attack me Blackjack. He came out of nowhere and stabbed me, I'm sorry Porkpie sacrificed herself to save my life, I never wanted her to die for me. Trust me, I wish I could go back in time and change that day,"

Blackjack looked unsure and shook his black neck roughly like he was trying to comprehend it all. _I hear what you're sayin' boss… I never liked angry muscle dude. But I need more time to think about it. _

At least he was talking to me, "That's great! I know I can win your trust back Blackjack. I'll never let that sort of thing happen again."

_A few carrots now and then would also help sway me, _he added. I petted the tuft of his small black.

Next I wanted to head to the armory to spar since I'd been out of practice for a while. I'd meant what I said to Blackjack – I was tired of feeling weak and needing to be saved. Whatever Ares sent after me would get their asses kicked when I was finished.

Mom had been right, going back to camp was what I needed. The armory was busy as it usually was on Friday as the especially competitive campers got pumped for capture the flag.

"Hey Percy," Chris Rodriguez waved me over. He was wearing a helmet and a chest pad, in his hand was holding a long sword. "When did you get back?"

"An hour or so ago," I unclicked Riptide after he motioned for me to spar, "I'm not staying though."

I raised my sword just as he swung down at me, he was a lot bigger than me and surprisingly strong for a son of Hermes – but I suppose he would need to be in order to date Clarisse. I pushed him off of me and he staggard backwards.

"Hey man, would you happen to know why my girlfriend can't take a shower without needing ambrosia to heal the blisters that appear on her skin every time even a drop of water touches her?" He swung again, aiming for my unprotected torso. I easily managed to dodge, but I was starting wonder if this was more than a friendly spar.

"I may, but it's all a misunderstanding-" he swung again but he wasn't the best fighter and I found an easy opening. I kicked stepped out of his path and elbowed him in his lower back. He stumbled but managed to stay on his feet.

"A misunderstanding? What did you do?!" He yelled, turning to face me. His tan face was red and his black hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

"Nothing! Look Chris, It wasn't my fault you don't know what you're talking about." I lowered my sword and backed away from the fuming guy. "I didn't do anything, our fathers are having a feud which is obviously being extended to us but I promise you I had nothing to do with this. And I'm trying to get my dad to stop."

Chris looked a little calmer but he hadn't lowered his sword. "I may believe you, but since you helped me once I think it is fair I warn you – watch your back. There are a lot of angry and stinky demigods out for your blood."

"Uh thanks for the heads up," I muttered. He finally lowered his sword and I took that as my queue to leave.

A stream of campers walked by on their way to the mess hall for lunch. My stomach grumbled and followed the stream. Luckily the Big Table was vacant, Chiron and Dionysus were probably off preparing for the later event.

As I passed the Ares table I kept my head down, hoping they would be too busy fussing at each other to notice. Instinctively I went to Poseidon's table, but as I was about to sit down I realized I couldn't sit there anymore. I trudged towards Dionysus's table and saw Pollux already sitting there munching on a PB&J sandwich.

From the look he gave me I realized we were probably equally displeased at seeing each other again.

"No fucking way Jackson," he glared as I sat down. "You can't sit here."

I sighed, "I believe I have to considering there is nowhere else."

He clenched his fist and stared to rise. Just as I was about to meet his challenge I felt an arm pull me back.

Annabeth's stormy grey eyes were directed at Pollux as she held onto my forearm. "Percy, you can eat with us." She pulled me towards the Athena table.

"That's against the rules Annabeth," I said but didn't make an actual effort to stop her from pulling me.

She smiled, "And no one is here to see." She motioned towards the empty big table.

Not wanting to argue with her logic, I sat down at the end of the table. I didn't see many new faces, only a young boy with strawberry blond hair. Athena obviously was one of the few gods who hadn't been storing their children away unlike the Apollo table which was completely crammed.

"Annabeth, this is not a good idea," Malcolm said as we sat by him. "If Mr. D catches him he won't hesitate to punish you, he is punishing everyone over anything."

"I can go," I said, not wanting to cause drama.

In return Annabeth grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. "Mr. D is on Olympus, I saw him earlier. And Chiron won't care once I tell him Percy was about to get assaulted again."

Malcolm sighed but eased up. I wished for a hamburger and blue cherry coke and a side of blueberry pie. I spent my meal chatting with Annabeth about updates on the restoration and joking with the other Athena campers who thought Annabeth's love for architecture ranged above obsessed. Overall it was an enjoyable meal until everyone at our table and the tables around us went silent. And who spilled grape juice?

* * *

><p>Enjoy! Thanks for the Reviews!<p>

To answer a question- Percy is conflicted. He wants to go with his dad, but he is unsure if it is worth the cost of sending campers into war. So, as of right now he takes no clear side.


	10. Almost Everyone Hates Me

Dionysus furiously moved the knob moving Mario around the arcade screen. His hands moved swiftly as he expertly dodged barrels and climbed up ropes and ladders to save Princess Peach from Donkey Kong. His points climbed and climbed until he reached 1,060,000 when a barrel suddenly wacked him. He'd been at it for a good hour or so while I stood watching him never toping his high score. Occasionally he'd look at me and anger would fill his features, then he'd return to his game.

When I'd asked him what he was doing he said, "Refraining myself from making you spontaneously combust."

I appreciated his concern for my wellbeing but I was bored and anxious as he tried to come up suitable with a punishment for me.

"Can't I join Annabeth in the fields? That seems fair," I asked. Annabeth had received the very unfortunate punishment of harvesting all the strawberries in the fields by herself. A task that normally required all the campers for a solid week of work.

He rubbed his temple and sighed exasperatedly, "I try and be nice to you Jackson and yet all I get in return is ungratefulness and headaches. No you cannot frolic in the fields with Annie-Beth." He turned and went back to his game, jabbing so hard at the start button I thought the machine would break.

"You've never been nice to me."

"Are you that big of a dolt, Jackson. Did you honestly think I liked going to the beach or following you around all day? Or did you really think it was a coincidence I took you to all your favorite places." His hands flew over the controls and he climbed the levels at an astronomical pace.

"It doesn't count when you have ulterior motives. You only did it to make me sleep with you."

He had 200,000 points already. "The venom required we copulate and you were the one who wanted to do so before your parents return. I made you comfortable and went at your completely asinine slow pace. Having sex with you could have come about in many different ways. I don't need to coerce you by being nice. Trust me Jackson, you are not _that_ appealing."

"I already know you're willing to rape me," I retorted angrily.

He was at 400,000 points. His angry eyes focused on the screen he spoke, "What I had done to you was a mistake – It won't happen again. After the vow I made, you can be sure of it."

My mouth snapped shut at his sort-of apology, maybe I should talk to him as he played video games more often. "You swore on the River Styx?"

He sighed, "Yes, yes, and it was quite a nuisance to do so." He approached 450,000 points. "Perhaps it would be best if I never touched you again," he mused, "Seeing as you _loathe_ when I do, perhaps I should allow you to become insane."

"Could you could fix me if I did?"

"No, the venom is an older and much more powerful magic than what I could cure," I'd already assumed he couldn't but my stomach still sunk. "I tried one time a millennia or two ago. In that case the god had completely forgotten he'd used the venom, only to find the poor man having eaten his own lips. Of course the initial bonding insured that the man was immortal, but all he does to this day is eat away at his flesh. He heals, but he just won't stop eating himself. I suggested one of those bands that go around the stomach to satiate hunger but I'm sure he'd eat through the pain."

"I definitely don't want that."

He reached 700,000, "Yet, you also hate me touching you and I've vowed never to force myself upon you again. Quite the dilemma we have." Mario just barely avoided getting hit with a barrel.

I was silent as he continued playing, his eyes focused on the screen as his score neared 1,000,000.

"You won't have to force yourself. We can do what we did last time, when we have to. That way we both win."

The score at the top said 800,000. "No. You have to enjoy it," he stated.

"I can't," I protested.

"Then I refuse," he said.

"You're asking too much from me, it's easy for you because you've done it before. And I'm not attracted to guys-"

"You are attracted to me."

"No I'm not," I assured him.

"Yes."

"No," I sighed, it was like arguing with a stubborn toddler.

"I've had plenty of experience to know where someone's attraction lays. Maybe you have a stronger affinity for girls, but I can tell you have enough of an attraction towards me to make an effort."

"I am making an effort," I argued. And considering he was back into his usual form – shorter hair, rounder cheeks, and a beer belly – I didn't think he was that attractive.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No."

Oh gods not this again. "Fine I'll try harder. Besides, I didn't mean what I'd said before. I didn't really hate it when you touched me, I hated the feeling afterwards." I admitted.

He smirked, the score at the top said 1,000,000. "I know."

Of course he knew, he could read my mind. "Then why were you so mad?"

"I wasn't mad." He sighed as the score approached 1,060,000, the highest he'd been able to reach before Mario would get hit with a barrel.

"Yes you were. You've been tormenting everyone in camp for a week. But from now on I'll try to enjoy it and you'll make sure I don't go insane – just go left!" I yelled as Mario was about to get hit again. Dionysus followed my advice and Mario barely dodged the barrel. His score read, 1,060,100 – a new high score.

Dionysus continued racking a higher score before Donkey Kong suddenly appeared on the bottom of the screen and the game whirred, _Game Over_.

"You beat the game," I was impressed. Arcade games like those made me crazy because my ADD would often result in me getting bored of watching Mario bounce up and down and I could never get past the 3rd level.

"That's a new world record," he seemed satisfied.

"Since you're not mad anymore – and you never were, does Annabeth still have to pick strawberries from the entire field?"

"Tell the girl she only needs to pick up to the left divide," he said distractedly as he entered his name into the high scores list.

It was still an unfair punishment but considering most god's prides never allowed them to go back on their word no matter how ridiculous it was pretty nice. Annabeth would be happy and would probably only require a few hours in the field.

"Good, can I go now?"

He waved his hand signaling me to leave as he moved onto the Pacman machine beside it. "Now to destroy Mr. Blinkey – Oh yes, before I forget!" I stopped just as I'd grabbed the door handle. "Your punishment will be to feed Seymour. The other campers are too afraid to get close to him."

Considering just 10 minutes ago he had wanted to blow me into pieces I was more than okay with that.

Seymour was hanging above the doorway to the living room and purred when I stood on a stool to pet him. After feeding him 2 bags of raw chicken legs from the fridge I decided to tell Annabeth the good news.

She was already finished with most of the left side of the field anyways thanks to Grover and Juniper's help. Grover played his flute while Juniper sung an Ancient Greek hymn about how yummy and delicious strawberries were and the strawberries happily flew off the stems and into the collecting baskets.

In no time they were finished. "That wasn't too bad," Annabeth wiped her hands on her denim shorts and fixed her ponytail to remove the sweaty strands that had fallen in her face.

"With teamwork anything is possible!" Juniper said excitedly. Grover beamed at her, kissing her green tinted cheek. They were the stereotypical happy and gushy couple. Annabeth and I exchanged an amused glance when Juniper in return kissed his nose.

"It's so nice to see you again Percy. How was your summer?" Juniper asked as we all walked to the dining tables. Time had flown by and it was already 5 PM, and right after dinner would be capture the flag.

"It was okay."

"That's good, I'm happy that Mr. D bound to you. It's such an honor, my mother was a maenad and was a part of his troupe of followers back in 1933. She said it wasn't as fun due to prohibition, but she has always spoken highly about Lord Dionysus. He is definitely one of the friendlier gods," At Annabeth and I's raised eyebrows she added, "Although camp has made him very grumpy. But when my mother died Lord Dionysus helped take care of my little brother and I."

I couldn't imagine growing up around the god, but Juniper turned out pretty nice. When we approached the dinning tables we split up. Grover and Juniper headed to the Big Table while Annabeth joined her siblings at the Athena table.

"No way, Jackson got off without any punishment," an ugly guy with greasy brown hair from the Ares cabin muttered as I walked by, "Wonder how much he had to suck in order to get this far on Mr. D's good side?" In the next instant the guy was gone, replaced by a pile of his clothes. I heard a squeak and a little brown mouse squirmed its way from under the clothes.

I looked over at Dionysus, his face was buried behind his magazine and he made no indication of having just turned the guy into a mouse. Beside him Chiron looked disapprovingly and walked over the Ares table picking up the mouse-boy and walking towards the Big House.

Pollux didn't look at me as I sat on the farthest seat away from him. I suspected his father being present had something to do with that.

Once all our plates were cleared the conch horn sounded and the game of capture the flag was soon to begin. Everyone stood and blaring cheers erupted from the tables.

Mark, Sherman and another camper from the Ares cabin ran forward with their red flag painted with a boar and bloody spear. On the opposing side as usual was the Athena cabin with Annabeth, Blake, and Reese with their silver flag with a painting of an owl over an olive tree.

The teams were announced and I missed hearing them say Poseidon's cabin – instead I was automatically grouped in with Dionysus. And I groaned when I heard Sherman announce that Pollux had apparently allied with the Ares cabin. But I knew from the dark looks I got that although we were on the same team, I had to watch my back.

With Chiron gone, Dionysus led the introductions – a task he looked bored with having to do. He remained seated at the table but reluctantly put down his magazine. "You hero brats should know the rules by now seeing as this is a weekly event – but just to refresh the memory of the more obtuse of you lot, I'll go over the rules. The creek is the boundary line, the entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but no Saw sort of torture shall take place. Personally, I don't care if accidental decapitation happens, it just means less brats that I have to watch. However, I don't feel like going through the drama of a severed limbs or angry parents pestering me - so no killing or maiming." He waved his hand and all the armor appeared on our tables.

Pollux pulled on a chest pad and some protection for his arms, along with a helmet before grabbing a long sword. I settled with just a chest pad and Riptide.

Annabeth looked apologetic as she put on her gear – I'm sure she would have tried allying with Pollux had she known in advance I would have been there.

I joined my other team members. Ares cabin had allied themselves with cabins Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Nemesis, and Nike. Athena's allies were cabins Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hectate, and Hypnos.

For the most part things were civil. I ignored Drew Tanaka who I could tell from her smirk was itching to ask me questions about my love life. The Nike cabin members were pumping themselves up shouting, "WHO'S GOING TO KICK BUTT? – YOU'RE GOING TO KICK BUTT," at each other in what was the official armor endorsed by Nike - it was gaudy and blindingly gold, they were always easy to spot in a fight. Nemesis campers were busy plotting which campers they were going to get revenge on. Pollux was strapping on his shin guards. And members from the Ares cabin were shooting me dirty looks. Mark sharpened his sword while giving me a penetrating glare.

"Have you all already discussed battle plans? Where should I go?" I asked Katie Gardner, of the Demeter cabin, who smiled when she saw me.

"They're not really that organized but I'm on border patrol if you want to do that – I think they're just going to rely on their strength and ambush anyone they see."

We ventured into the forest and I decided to free roam on the border and assist when needed. The horn blew in the far distance and within moments shouts and the sound of swords clanking could be heard near the center. Our flag was on the north end of the forest. I decided to flank west of that region near the creek.

I was making my way through the forest when I felt a wave of exhaustion, like I'd just spent the past few days without any sleep. Suddenly two big guys ambushedme and held my arms and forced me to kneel. Clovis, head of the Hypnos cabin and a guy who somehow looked like he was half cow half human, confronted me.

"Hey look, my boys and I are going to need you to tell us where that flag is?" His face was so close I accidentally breathed the putrid smell of old milk on his breath. He seemed to have taken old Mafia movie's as interrogation inspiration because he kept talking in a stereotypical Italian accent and his siblings around him kept punching their fist and making cutting motions at me.

"I don't know. Maybe your boys need to keep looking."

"Lookie here Percy Jackson, We're not gonna keep asking you nicely – we know you know where it is. I can feel it - along with something else going on up there. But you have until the count of three to tell me before I let my pal Tony," (his name was actually Barthalomew) "play a game called Punch."

"Let me guess, it involves punching me?"

"No, it involves Tony drinking a glass of punch after he cuts off your thumbs."

Clovis was a bit eccentric and being confronted by a guy who walked around with a blanket and pillow in the waist of his pants always made it hard to take him seriously. Although, I knew he could easily send me into a deep coma if he wanted to.

"1-" he started, "2..." Suddenly Clovis slunk down and fell asleep. His siblings groaned. One of them removed the pillow and blanket from his waist and tucked him in as if he was a little kid being put down for their nap.

"Aww, we were about to get useful information!"

"I told him to go faster, he knows he missed his 9 AM, 11 AM, and 1 PM Naps."

The lot bickered and I used this as a chance to escape. Without Clovis's ability the others weren't as strong with projecting their powers and I felt my energy returning – though I could've still used a 5 Hour Energy. I elbowed both of the guys holding me in their groins (I know it's a cheap shot, but they were the ones who took me captive first) before jumping up and grabbing their arms throwing them to the ground. I unclipped Riptide and the others backed off knowing they were overpowered.

"We surrender!" They raised their hands up while Clovis snored.

"Do you know where your flag is?" I asked. Perhaps I could end the entire match quickly.

No one spoke and I decided to a little interrogation of my own. I called to the water in the creek not too far from me. Concentrating really hard, I heard the rumble of the water getting closer. The others gasped as they witnessed a large jet of water heading directly for them.

"Zeus's Fist! They put it past Zeus's fist," one of the younger campers cried. "Please don't get my hair wet, I just straightened it!"

"Thanks!" I directed the water back to the creek and raced towards the direction of the flag. I ran past where the old Labyrinth once was and was surprised to find no resistance as I raced closer and closer to the flag. Zeus's fist was about 30 feet away and beyond that was the silver flag glimmering in the sunlight.

I stopped running – there was no way the flag was completely unguarded. Athena cabin was notorious for setting up traps and ambushes. There weren't obvious differences in the land around the flag – no freshly dug up dirt which I'd fall into if I stepped on it. No trees that could sling me miles away if I walked too close to them. Only grass and dirt.

The best option I could figure was to make a mad dash for it. I ran towards the large flag getting closer and closer before something hit my shoulder. It felt like I'd run into a doorway or gotten punched. Sticking out from my left shoulder was a spear.

"Got him!" I heard a shout.

Before I could even make sense of where it'd come from a swarm of campers in red and gold armor surrounded me. At the head of the group approaching me was Clarisse. I couldn't say I was surprised.

"And he's too far from the creek to do anything. No water tricks for you dolphin boy." Mark sneered.

"We're on the same team, but I guess this game makes no difference to you compared to how much you probably want to clobber me." I said. I grabbed at the spear embedded in my shoulder, wincing at the amount of ichor that was dripping down my useless arm. Although the creek was miles away I could feel it pulsing behind me.

"It wasn't too hard convincing the Nike cabin to take over. Currently they're causing quite the battle between the other cabins. We asked them nicely to give it their best and that means they've probably forgotten the no maiming rule. I bet even Mr. D doesn't realize what's going on." Clarisse's pug eyes glimmered through her helmet. I'm sure she was patting herself on her back with how much planning it took for them to actually make this work.

"We should kill him, I don't mind not having dessert for a week," a Sherman said. His gigantic biceps flexed as he raised his large spear. The end was glinting and I had the terrible suspicion that it was made out of Imperial Gold – an element extremely deadly to demigods.

"We can't kill him Shermon, look," Clarisse pointed to my shoulder at the ichor, "He's immortal."

That revelation didn't seem to make them any less aggressive, "Good, we won't lose our dessert." Sherman raised his spear, "I'll aim for his heart then."

"Stop!" Clarisse wasn't as big as Sherman but she had been blessed by Ares himself and thus was powerful enough to force him back – throwing him behind her to the ground. "First he answers our questions. Then we destroy him."

"What do you want to know Clarisse?" I asked. My hand tightened around the spear in my arm and I gathered the courage to quickly pull it out. Ichor poured from my wound.

"None of us has been able to leave camp and Mr. D won't answer any of our questions," there were angry murmurs at the mention of Dionysus, "But we've heard rumors and whispers in camp that our father was sentenced to remain in the underworld for the next 50 years. And it's because of you. Is this true Jackson?"

What little bond of friendship Clarisse and I had that formed during the battle at Olympus, disappeared when I answered, "Yes."

They erupted into roars. Sherman was back on his feet gripping his spear tightly. Clarisse growled, "You'll punish for what you did to our father!"

See, in a perfect world I would be able to explain how it was Ares's fault alone that he'd been punished and then the Ares cabin would be understanding about it. But I was positive the god's children wouldn't care. They'd probably just get angrier at knowing their father's failure in managing to turn me into his slave.

I felt the power of the water building inside of me. Dionysus was too far away to help me this time, but frankly I didn't need his help. Maybe it was because I was immortal that I felt a sense of comfort and confidence in knowing at least they couldn't kill me.

"Crush him," Clarisse gave the go ahead to Sherman. I raised Riptide and parried his blow. But just barely. With one arm hanging useless, I had a big disadvantage.

He ruthlessly attacked, blow after blow. I barely kept up but being smaller and quicker than him I managed to dodge.

"Kill him Sherm!" They shouted.

"Make dad proud!"

Sherman erupted at me again like a cannon his illegal blade came a centimeter away from my cheek. Immortal or not, I knew Imperial Gold would cause some damage. Sherman was powerful and probably the most skilled hand-to-hand combatant in camp. However his weakness came from his anger, like Ares his anger got the best of him a lot, this caused him to make dumb decisions. I just had to make him mad.

I started goading him by saying dumb things like, "Your dad is so stupid he got fired from the M&M factory for throwing away all the "W" M&Ms, Your dad is so stupid he bought tickets to Xbox Live. Your dad is so stupid, when he threw a grenade at me, I pulled the pin and threw it back…."

Sherman roared and just as suspected his blows became easier to predict. He tried to slash at my throat but I ducked and charged him with Riptide. I knocked him back with my wounded shoulder (nearly passing out from the pain) and stabbed his legs with my sword. He fell to the ground screaming.

Being the giant bullies that they were I was immediately hounded by the group of them. Their weapons were raised as they decided to attack me as a group – 1 against 15.

"Give up Jackson, lower your sword and maybe we'll let you keep your hands," Clarisse muttered. Her electric spear was charged and aiming for my neck.

I probably would've lost my limbs had my giant wave of water not appeared. I'd tried something new and from the gasps and screams I suspected it was as terrifying as I'd thought it would be. A giant hand about 6 feet wide and 9 feet tall made entirely out of water appeared over me.

"If any of you attack me, I'll make sure your whole body is covered in blisters," I threatened.

They all took a few steps back except Clarisse. Anger twisted her face and I almost felt sorry for her. She'd spent her life building for the approval of her father, only to have him gone a few months after he declared his admiration for her. I couldn't blame her for hating me.

"Well it's too bad for you Jackson because earlier this afternoon I had a nice long shower and was completely fine."

I supposed my father had seen the light of reason and released his curse on the children of Ares but as my luck would have it, at the worse time. Her courage inspired the others because after exchanging looks they regrouped around me.

"What's going on here?" Emerging from the trees was Pollux. He looked a mess, his blond hair stuck to his forehead, his chest armor was hanging off of him, and his cheek was dripping blood. He walked closer taking in the scene of me surrounded by the entire Ares cabin.

"They ganged up on me as I was about to get the flag," I explained.

"Yeah, we're about to teach Percy Jackson a little lesson," Clarisse said to him, "If you want, we'll let you take a few swings."

"Maybe you should rethink this," His eyes wide as he viewed my giant water hand. "As much as I hate Jackson, I think this is a bad idea."

I wasn't sure if I should say thanks.

"Your loss. But if you're not with us you're against us," Clarisse motioned and two of her siblings roughly grabbed Pollux. Pollux was big but his strength didn't compare and he was quickly dragged over and thrown on the ground next to me.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," I muttered.

"If it involves your third hand, I'm not too worried," he replied. He pushed himself up and unsheathed his sword.

"Cream them," Clarisse muttered, charging at me. Her electric spear sparked madly around her. The others followed, screaming as they ran straight at us.

It was my time to shine, I played a fun game of wack-a-troll. I swatted them whenever they got close, sending them flying and soaked.

"High five!" I shouted as the hand took out Mark.

Clarisse tried to charge me from behind but Pollux shouted, "Heads up!" before tripping her with his foot. She slammed to the muddy ground head first.

I continued swatting them as they flew down and trudged back to face me – looking wearier every time. Eventually they gave up, the few who stood were completely covered in mud. Their weapons strewn all over the place.

"I think they've given up," Pollux breathed heavily. The campers who had gotten close dealt with his blade.

Right as he said that Mark charged again. "Down low," I said, preparing to underhand swipe him with the water hand.

"Too slow," Clarisse had picked up a spear and threw it at me. The spear pierced over the giant watery hand. Horror spread over my face as I recognized the familiar glint of celestial gold just as it pierced through my gut.

I fell to the ground on my knees. The pain was intense and immediate this time. Ichor poured out of my wound. The others watched with shock on their faces.

I felt arms wrap around me and I leaned back into the protective embrace. My head fell back and I saw Dionysus intently looking over my wound. His hand grabbed the end of the spear poking out from my stomach.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the impending pain. A hand moved to my hip and I blacked out.

In my dreams I was in the familiar small white room again. However, I was fully clothed and not tied to the bed again. Realizing this was my chance to finally take control I decided to ambush the figure when they entered. I pressed my back against the wall next to the door and when it flew open I immediately rushed and grabbed it. The figure struggled, probably surprised I'd managed to overtake them.

"Alright, who are you?" anticipation flowed through me as I threw the hood off.

I stepped back in shock – it was me. My dark haired clone smirked, amused by my reaction.

"What are you?" I asked horrified. I'd been violated by myself repeatedly in my dreams – something was wrong with this whole picture.

"I am you," he responded in my voice. He laughed moving into the room and sitting on the bed, "I wasn't expecting you to find out so soon, but I guess it was inevitable."

"You mean, I've been molesting _myself_ in my dreams?" Maybe the venom was already making me insane.

"How could you molest yourself?" he asked.

That was a good question, one which was giving me a headache trying to figure out. I wanted to wake up. I pinched my arm but nothing happened.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?"

"I didn't!" Okay so maybe initially the more innocent stuff wasn't so bad. It wasn't too different from any other dirty dream I'd experienced. But once he'd – I'd started inserting things into me I had viewed the dreams differently.

"I was giving you what we wanted," he explained.

No, he was lying. I hadn't known metal balls could be stuck up one's ass – much less wanted it done on myself. "That's not what _I _wanted, and you're not me. You're a bad dream. This is all just a dream."

"I never said this wasn't." I knew that face, because it was mine, and he was challenging me to prove him wrong.

"I didn't want you – me – you! To stick things inside of me!" I pressed.

He shrugged, "You haven't realized it, but everything I did to you is what you wanted. I had no intention of hurting us, I am a dream after all. I am your dream."

"Then why can't I control you? Why can't I wake up?"

"You can," he said and suddenly I was laying in the hospital wing of the big house. The room was empty except for a lone cage on the bed next to me. Inside, was the guy Dionysus had turned into a mouse, running circles in a small hamster wheel.

The clock on the wall said 11 PM. My parents were supposed to have picked me up at 10! I moved off the bed, a dull pain came from the wound but nothing intolerable. I lifted my shirt and saw a light pink scar above my belly button. There was no doubt in my mind that I would've died from bleeding out had ichor wasn't flowing in my veins.

Outside of the medical room I heard voices emanating from the front rooms. Recognizing my mom's voice I hustled to the living room.

Paul and mom were sitting on the couch across from Chiron who was lounging in his wheel chair, next to him on a purple sofa was Dionysus.

The four of them turned to look at me as Seymour notified everyone I was up and walking around by roaring.

"Percy you're awake! How do you feel? I heard all about the incident," She walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I looked at Dionysus questioningly – wondering how much he told her but he only shrugged and sipped on a can of diet coke. "Sit down Percy you might open up your wound," she pulled me to the couch and I sat between her and Paul. Dionysus looked entertained as I sat uncomfortably between my parents.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! ^_^<p> 


	11. Rely

After being assured I was okay, my mom and Paul both started truly taking in being past the camp borders. Paul looked like he wanted to jump up and explore the entire camp grounds but refrained and settled on gazing at Seymour who was mewling at us for more food. My mom looked excited too, she was finally getting a glimpse of my other home. She would love seeing the Poseidon cabin or the climbing wall with the lava pit that she always reminded me to stay off of, not that I needed much of a warning.

"I assure you Mr. Blofis and Mrs. Jackson, this will not happen again. We have strict rules against maiming other campers, those responsible are being punished. Mr. D and I take this matter very seriously." Chiron assured my parents. I could tell from the few times I'd seen him angry that he was seething inside. I had a feeling they were going to get more than their dessert privileges taken away for a week.

"Did you find out where Sherman got Celestial gold? Isn't it supposed to be really rare?" I asked.

Chiron shifted in his wheelchair and looked at Dionysus, they must've already talked about it.

"The boy _found_ it during a mini quest given to him by Hera," Dionysus answered.

Hera put him up to it! There was nothing like having two powerful gods after my head. "That bitch," I accidentally muttered aloud. Thankfully I said it quiet enough that my parents couldn't hear but I saw the corner of Dionysus mouth twitch.

"Sounds like somebody gave it to him," Paul reasoned. "If celestial gold is that rare, I highly doubt he picked it off the ground. Meaning someone is after Percy."

My mom looked wide eyed between me, Chiron and Dionysus. The three of us were blank faced as Paul hit the nail on the head.

"Uh, I'm sure it was found on accident. I've ran into lots of rare stuff on my quests – like that one time I found the Golden Fleece." Or that other time I found Zeus's Master Bolt in my backpack.

"Don't worry about your son," Chiron assured, "It is our job to look after the campers while they are in camp. And if there is truly a threat against him we will be able to keep him safe.."

My mom wrapped her arm around my shoulder and squeezed me tight. "I'm his mother and I can't help but worry. At least this explains why he has been so hesitant coming to camp this summer. I just wish you would have been more honest with me Percy. I'm sure Mr. D and Chiron could have helped you had you told someone."

I avoided looking at Dionysus, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I should've told you what was going on."

My parents thinking I was being harassed by fellow campers was better than them knowing the guy who drove me away was sitting right in front of them.

"Percy has always had a knack for finding trouble." Chiron gave the understatement of the millennium. "But he is strong and I know _whatever_ he has kept from you was only done so in the hopes of protecting you." He was implying something more, he obviously thought I should tell my parents about the bonding which was not gonna happen.

Dionysus yawned and leaned forward in his chair, "Well that's enough sentimental talk. Chiron where are your hosting manners – you should have offered these kind folks some refreshments. Will wine do?" He snapped his fingers and four glasses of wine appeared on the coffee table, a glass in front of everyone except me.

"Don't you have restrictions?" I said to the god.

Dionysus shot me a look of why did I have to remind him before looking longingly at the dark purple liquid. He sighed and waved his hand – his drink turning the color of Diet Coke.

My parent's mouths were wide as they witnessed their sudden beverages. I suppose Dionysus had forgotten mentioning the little fact of him being the wine god.

"Wow!" Paul exclaimed. Grabbing his glass and taking a big gulp, "This is really good, I've never had wine that tastes so good."

My mom smiled as she looked at Paul quickly downing his glass. "I'll hold off, someone needs to drive back home. And I should've known from when Percy told me about camp, but you're Dionysus, correct?" She asked.

"Yes that's me, the god of wine, parties, and other fun activities. Though not so much these days."

"He's being punished by his father for chasing after an off limits nymph," I explained for him.

"With all the bottles I can no longer drink due to my restriction, I need someone to give this to – the amount of bottles I have piling up is ridiculous. I normally drank 6 bottles a day and multiply that by 50 years – that is 109,502 bottles I will miss out on." He gazed sadly towards the wall that led to his room where he kept some of his stash.

"You actually took time to do the math?"

He rolled his eyes, "There's not much to do at this wretched - I mean _wonderful_ camp." He scowled at his soda and growled, "The prohibition was only 28,489 bottles."

"Maybe you could invent another drink," I suggested.

That obviously wasn't the correct thing to say to the inventor of wine, "There is no _better_ drink."

"I think blue Cherry Coke is pretty close."

Dionysus looked ready to zap me in my seat. "Blue Cherry Coke is just Cherry Coke dyed blue. You're insinuating Cherry Coke is better which is a laughably ludicrous."

"No, I'm saying _blue_ Cherry Coke is better – and maybe not better, just very close to beating it."

"Even that's absurd," he grumbled, "Wine is the oldest and most distinguished beverage on earth."

"Isn't water technically the oldest beverage," I challenged, "And considering everyone has to drink it I'd say that wins."

"Water doesn't count."

"Why not? It's something you drink isn't it?"

Dionysus was about to respond but Chiron interrupted, "Ahem. Maybe we should change the subject." I looked at my parents who were giving me a strange look – a why-are-you-challenging-a-god-Percy-when-he-can-destroy-you-in-a-heartbeat kind of look.

"Well thank you for the glass Mr. D. You're the second god I've ever met and I must say, it's an honor," Paul smiled. His cheeks were already red after drinking his drink and my mom's untouched glass.

Dionysus must've been pleased at the praise because he refilled Paul's glass.

Paul was quite the amateur wine connoisseur and the two erupted into a conversation about good years for wines and the best regions and other boring stuff a guy who was too young to have any (legally anyways) could care about. Besides, I did think blue Cherry Coke was much better.

"Could I go upstairs and visit Rachel real quick?" I asked, interrupting the conversation.

"I don't see why not," Chiron stated looking at Dionysus for confirmation.

The god waved his hand and I dashed up to Rachel's room. I knocked on the door and after hearing some thumps and a clash of something falling to the floor, she stood in front of me wearing light blue pajamas covered in different colors of paint. Her hair was crazy as if she'd just been sleeping.

"Hi Rachel. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She didn't seem to mind and smiled. "I heard you were back – sorry I didn't see you earlier. I was overcome by a vision and couldn't stop painting." She looked like she'd just remembered something, "In fact, I think you better come in." She pulled me into her cluttered room, even more canvases had been surmounted in the time that I'd last been inside.

"What's up?"

She had a pained expression and she sighed heavily. "Nothing good," she muttered before holding up a large canvas.

I gasped. There was me banging on a door to a small room that was missing a ceiling, and above was a giant me looking down sinisterly at my frightened figure from above. A chill ran through my spine as I realized that the room was the same white walled room from my dreams.

"You painted this today?" I asked.

"No, I painted _this_ today," she set the large painting down and turned an easel towards me.

This one wasn't any better, it showed a dark haired figure sprawled on the snow – gold paint was smeared around their body.

"Maybe it's showing me sleeping in a pile of gold," I said optimistically. "Are you sure that has something to do with me?"

The first one was definitely something I'd seen before – but maybe the second painting was for someone else. Or better yet, maybe Rachel just had a really crazy idea that she mistakenly thought had been a vision.

"I think so, I've pretty much been drawing a comic book of your life." She went to another canvas and showed me a painting of me being held by Mr. D as I was crouched on the ground with a spear in my stomach. She found another canvas showing a painting of me at the ceremony in Dionysus's temple, depicting when the two of us kissed for the first time. I was as bright as a Red Delicious apple, I seriously hoped she hadn't painted anything explicit.

"It's so annoying, everything I've been painting has had to do with you! Not that you're a bad subject matter," she added quickly, "It's just, you're in for a lot of pain Percy. And I feel so helpless because when I asked Dionysus if I could show you he said no and that fate can't be avoided. And he'll probably be angry at me for showing you these but I had to! There has to be something you can do to stop them, I know everyone says a vision is as good as fact but maybe even a warning will help you."

She looked overwhelmed at sat down on the only clear spot on her bed, "I feel so pointless. Like what's the point in being the Oracle if I can't do anything about the visions?"

I cleared a spot next to her and sat down. The weight of the world felt like it was on my shoulders – I would never wish away normalcy again. "I don't completely understand what you have shown me, but at least I have an idea of what I'm up against."

There was a knock on the door. "Percy, we're leaving now," my mom said through the door.

"Alright!" I replied. I turned to Rachel who looked up at me with a determined expression.

"I'll try not to keep you in the dark again, if I draw something that you need to see I'll call you. You better not die Percy Jackson."

"I haven't yet," I replied. She gave me a hug and I left to meet my mom.

Chiron gave me a new vial of nectar to take for later when I needed it and wished me luck. As I was walking out the door behind my parents I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to Dionysus. His face was unreadable.

"Don't be afraid of the future, there is nothing you can do to change it," he warned.

I hesitated "I'm not afraid. Besides, I've been fooled by visions before. They're not always what they seem."

"Regardless, there is nothing to worry about. I've publically stated my claim and every monster by now should know anyone who dares to attack what is mine will either end up dead or wishing they were dead while they claw their own heart from their bodies."

His words were oddly touching in a possessive way. "So you're basically saying, 'I've got your back.'"

He raised an eyebrow, "There are too many silly new phrases to keep up with – and they just get more ridiculous with each decade. By the way," a smile tugged at his lips, "expect a package from me on the 18th."

That's my birthday. I looked at him suspiciously, "What is it?"

"You'll see." He shut the door in my face.

"You and Mr. D seem close," my mother said as she drove us back home. Paul was snoring softly in the passenger's seat while I took the back.

"What!? Me and Dionysus? No way." I scoffed. "Every time we talk I just want to punch him in his smug bratty face. And I if it wasn't for the paperwork he'd have to fill out and dad and Chiron complaining, I'm sure he'd make me spontaneously combust. Plus, he can't even dress himself without looking like a 40-year old woman. I think every piece of clothing he owns has some form of animal print." I saw her holding back a laugh in the rear view mirror. "What's so funny?"

She laughed and her blue eyes twinkled, "I'm sorry, it's just you two bicker like old friends. I'm sure with time you two will be like old pals. Didn't you say you wanted to work at Camp Half-Blood when you got older, maybe being close to the Camp's director will help?"

Oh yeah, I had thought of that. But that was before when I would still be with Annabeth and we eventually would grow old and retire somewhere together with 2 or 10 kids. Now, I didn't know what I'd do.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	12. Nightmare (End of Story Arch 1)

"Untie me!" I screamed at the closed door knowing any moment now the other me would walk through. My wrists and ankles were bound, but luckily I had the decency to dream I was wearing pants and a t-shirt.

The door opened and Percy-two walked in. His identical face no longer covered by his hood but he still wore the ridiculous robe.

"This isn't cool man. If you were me and I were you, you would know I would never want me to have to go through this…" We both exchanged looks of confusion. "Oh gods, why am I still dreaming this?!"

"I'm not going to hurt you Percy, after all I am you. That would be silly," Percy-two said.

"You are _not_ me," I gritted my teeth, "I wouldn't have tied myself up and violated me." Once again the winner of the most abnormal conversation award was awarded to Percy Jackson and his freaky dream clone.

"Is that something you only let Dionysus do?" He asked.

"I didn't let him. It's called rape, you should know all about it."

Percy-two's sea green eyes narrowed and he grinned, "You are the most powerful demigod in existence and yet you _let_ him rape you. You could have used your powers to blast him away, but you didn't. You _enjoyed_ it. You still like what he does to you even after what he did. You call me disgusting, but I am you Percy. I _know_ you."

"Shut up you're wrong. I'm only doing what I have to and if I don't the venom will turn me crazy. I have no choice, I never had a choice."

He chuckled darkly, which was discerning to hear from my voice box, "If you don't enjoy it stay here with me. I can keep you save from Dionysus. There will have to be no war, no other demigods will have to die for you – isn't that what you want?"

It was what I wanted but every sense in my body was telling me to wake up and drink a shit ton of coffee and Red Bull so I'd never have to see him again.

"No."

"No?" he walked over to the side of the bed and stroked my hair gently, "I can keep you safe Percy. We never have to see that disgusting creature again. Just stay with me."

"NO!" I screamed. _Wake up! Wake up! _

My eyes snapped open and I sighed in relief at being in my own bed in my own room. Which reminded me, I really needed to paint over my bedroom's white walls.

I burrowed my face into my pillow and groaned. My dreams were getting crazier and a lot harder to get out of. What if I got trapped? What if the other Percy wouldn't take no for an answer and kept me there. Oh gods this was bad.

"Happy birthday Percy!" Mom and Paul opened the door holding a plate of blue pancakes, blue eggs and blue orange juice. Along with a bowl of blueberries and blue napkins.

"Wow, I kind of forgot that was today."

"Are you sick? You look pale?" My mom handed the tray to Paul and approached my side, she placed her warm hands on my forehead and cheeks.

"No, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." _Wait, that was it! _ "I had a nightmare!" I said excitedly. I had been so stupid, I should've known all along. Especially after that vision with Ares who already said he'd sent something Dionysus wouldn't be able to see – he'd sent nightmares! Or the god of nightmares, whoever he was.

"Was it a good nightmare?" Paul asked confusedly. He looked unsure whether to congratulate me or comfort me.

"It was bad. But I just figured something out. I need to go to camp!"

My mom and Paul weren't the best at hiding their disappointment that I was ditching the plans they'd made for my birthday, but I had a feeling I needed to deal with the nightmares today before I actually did get sucked in. I promised them we'd celebrate the next day, but more importantly there was a certain god I needed to speak to.

"You're back soon, weren't you here just yesterday getting stabbed in your stomach?" Dionysus asked. I'd found him sitting on the rocking chair hanging from the front porch of the Big House. He was wearing a funny blue shirt with tiny little roaring tiger heads all over it, Bermuda shorts, and brown birkenstocks with socks. Covering his head was a wide brimmed sun hat. The guy needed a fashion makeover quick.

"That was a week ago…"

He shrugged and went back to reading his wine magazine.

"Look I need your help," he sighed and his purple irises looked back up. Before he could complain about me wasting his time I continued, "Ares sent me nightmares."

He huffed and his gaze drifted back to his magazine. "Look Jackson, sometimes little boys get nightmares. Maybe you had too many sweets before you went night-night. But I don't see why that's my problem. Get your mommy to read you a bedtime story or cuddle with you until you sleep. I don't care."

"No," I took a deep breath calming the urge to dump the entire lake over him, "I mean he literally sent the god of nightmares after me. I've been having really strange dreams. And now I think I'm going to get stuck in them because I-he-it told me I would!"

He set his magazine down and his face showed actual concern. His eyebrows narrowed and he stood up and grabbed my head.

"What are you-"

"Quiet, I'm checking if I can sense him," Dionysus muttered. He leaned in really close looking deeply into my eyes as if looking into a hole. His lips nearly touched mine and I suddenly remembered when he'd kissed me. My face grew hot and I pulled away, thankfully he seemed to be finished with whatever he was looking for.

He combed a hand through his curly hair and began pacing along the porch.

"Well, did you sense him?" My face was still red.

"How long have you been getting these nightmares?" He asked, still pacing.

"Um, I think it was a few days after you saved me from Tityos. Is something wrong? Can you get him out?" _Did it even work that way?_ I didn't know, but I trusted Dionysus would be able to do something.

"They say eyes are passages into the soul – and Epiales was definitely there. He waved and gave me the finger. It is rare for him to become this embedded. You should have told me earlier." He turned his angry eyes to me and I felt like a little kid getting scolded.

"I didn't think of that as a possibility – in my vision Ares just said it was something you'd have trouble seeing. I didn't take that as literally."

Dionysus looked even more pissed, "You are hopeless, I may as well resign to the fact that you'll probably find some way to die even as an immortal."

"Fine, next time if even the slightest thing unusual happens I'll tell you. But what do we do now? How do we get him out?"

Dionysus shrugged. "I don't know."

"Are you serious? You're a god! You have to know."

"I'm a _young_ god, Epiales is the son of night – he has been around before even the titans. I've never dealt with him before. It troubles me to wonder how Ares managed to convince him to attack you."

I was starting to panic. Sleep was something I couldn't avoid – well I didn't think it was. Even Dionysus occasionally slept.

"There is something we can try," he spoke, "but I don't think you're going to like it."

Later in the evening Dionysus and I lay an arm's length apart on the large bed in his room. The cellar was a bit cold and I snuggled underneath the thick purple comforters for warmth. From the corner of my eyes I could see him playing Mario on a classic Game Boy. This had been his plan. Well not playing video games in bed, but him watching over me as I slept. And since I'm sure Pollux would not have been thrilled at the idea of Dionysus hovering over my bed in the cabin – I ended up settling with sleeping in his bedroom.

"Could you not?" I sighed. I was already nervous and the clicking sound from his thumbs on the controls along with the clinging sound from Mario collecting coins was annoying.

He grumbled something and sighed. "Yes _dear,_" he said sarcastically but the game system disappeared.

I shut my eyes and tried willing myself to sleep but same as the 15 times I'd tried before, I got jittery and my thoughts started racing.

"You need to relax," Dionysus muttered.

"That's easier said than done," I replied. The bed groaned and I felt him shift.

"Look at me Percy."

My eyes snapped to him, surprised he'd called me by my name. He was laying on his side facing me. His long messy curls framed his soft features. He'd changed back to his more youthful appearance when we were away from all the campers. "I will make sure Epiales returns to whatever dark twisted torture chamber he was born in. But in order for me to do that, you need to sleep. Do you trust me?" His concerned eyes were framed by his long dark lashes.

"I guess," I replied.

"Good, now go to sleep." He closed the distance between us, his arm slid over my body and his hand moved to the vine tattoo.

"No, wait!" My vision went dark before suddenly swarming into the familiar white room.

"Hi Percy."

Imagine the scariest thing you can think of, now imagine another and another and another. Epiales was like that – a constantly changing figure depicting my worst fears and thoughts. His figure shifted from a grotesque clown with blood dripping from its eyes and a smile that was permanently etched onto its face with a knife (I think I had the Dark Knight o thank for that image), into my mother bloodied and unmoving with stab wounds all over her. After a minute his image settled, returning back to looking just like me.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll leave me alone." I tried sounding tough but my whole body was shaking after getting very up close and realistic images of actual nightmares I'd had.

"Dionysus is overestimating his powers," Epiales spoke with my voice. The room was void of all its usual furniture so instead he leaned against the wall. "It is foolish of him to believe he will be able to stop me. Though I suppose he'd do anything to protect his obedient pet."

Speaking of the wine god, where was he?

"Ares wanted me to make you his toy, one willing to kneel whenever beckoned. Unfortunately I didn't have a chance to get that far so now I suppose I'll just have to break you." His face (which looked just like mine) twisted into a smile, and I saw a flicker of another figure – a ghostly child with an open mouth as dark as void. "It wouldn't have been hard to make you Ares's slut. Dionysus succeeded pretty quickly. You should've seen yourself moaning for him – it was cute."

I bolted at him and threw a punch at him but at the last second he disappeared. I winced as my hand made contact with the wall. Blood poured from my broken skin. Wait, why was it red?

"You're not an immortal in this realm Perseus Jackson. Even immortals can't escape the power of nightmares." He snapped his fingers and suddenly I was naked, "Now let's begin. One broken servant of Dionysus coming up."

Fuck. _Dionysus where are you?! _Suddenly the smell of grapes loaded my sense but I didn't see him. Epiales looked pissed.

"He found a way in a bit earlier than I expected, but no worries," he began growing in size and within seconds his head touched the ceiling before it disappeared. Beyond the ceiling was a sky so dark there were no stars. Soon Epiales was giant sized and towered over me. He easily stepped over the walls and turned to look down at me, "I'll play with you in a bit." He chuckled loudly and his voice echoed. I ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Epiales laughed again before walking away to find Dionysus.

I stood stark naked in the small room frantically thinking of any way I could escape. The walls were too tall for me to jump over and there was nothing to climb on to get out. Besides, I had a feeling even if I managed to get out of the room from the wide darkness above me, outside wouldn't be much better.

From above I saw vines slithering over the wall. After the top was completely covered I heard a crack and it toppled over. The outside was complete darkness and I hesitated walking into it. I felt like if I did I would be sucked down into its void. Luckily I didn't have to as Dionysus quickly emerged from it. I covered my groin as he approached.

He ran up to me, the purple flames were flickering rapidly.

"Did he touch you?" he asked furiously.

"What? No, not now. Where is he?" Dionysus didn't respond. He grabbed my shoulders and began looking over my body, his eyes flew over every inch of my skin inspecting for injuries

I roughly jerked away when he turned me around and placed his hand on my ass, "I'm fine! He didn't touch me. Could I get some clothes now?"

Dionysus eased up, he snapped his finger and my clothes returned. I felt a familiar weight in my pocket and reached inside pulling out my trusty pen.

"Well, well, well. Dionysus, it's a pleasure to meet you. Percy has shown me all about you," He cackled wickedly - he had obviously taken the _How to Be an Evil Villain 101_ course.

Dionysus looked unimpressed. "And you are the _terrifying _Epilaes," he said sarcastically to the semi-decapitated rotting corpse Epiales transformed into (which I thought was in fact terrifying). "I've seen enough in my life to not be afraid by something I could find in a costume shop."

"Oh, I'm still getting warmed up. Don't worry, I'll deal with you after I finish with your slave. You did rudely interrupt us before we could get started." His form changed to a man with chunks of his flesh peeled off his skin. He grinned and I could see the muscles in his face contract, "Would you like to watch?"

He waved his hand and my body slung backwards with a sudden force. I would've slammed into the floor had Dionysus's vines not grabbed me at the last second.

Dionysus looked murderous, "I am going to very much enjoy ripping you into pieces."

Thick vines flew at Epiales at such a force that anything in their way would immediately . Dionysus's vines tried grasping at Epiales but with his changing forms there was nothing solid for them to hold onto. I felt my world becoming dizzy and a rush of terrifying thoughts filled my head as I saw visions of people being skinned and then eaten by a ravenous crowd, women lighting their own kin on fire before gouging their own bowels out… It was disturbing but Epiales only laughed.

"Your power doesn't work on me Dionysus!" As if to showcase that factoid he grew larger. I realized with horror that Dionysus was only making the nightmare god more powerful. The nightmares flashing before us became more vivid than a 3D 4K television and Epiales began to take forms of monsters that haunted my vivid imagination from when I was a tiny child. Feelings of anxiety and an extreme sense of hopelessness overwhelmed me. We weren't going to escape, Epiales was too powerful. I felt like I was caged inside a small box, I was stuck here forever. I had to get away even if it meant dying.

My thoughts continued racing into a downward spiral of despair. In the back of my mind I knew it was Epiales's power that was getting to me. I could literally feel myself getting sucked into the darkness that surrounded us.

"I always thought you Olympians were over hyped, there is no one more powerful than me," he laughed maniacally - sounding like a choir of crazed demons, "I am even more powerful than Zeus!"

I had hoped Zeus would've struck him down for that comment… But no such luck.

"Dionysus, I've glimpsed into your mind. I know all your fears and pain. I wonder how interesting would it be to turn the god of madness mad again. I'm sure another adventure traversing the deserts on a donkey will be fun!"

Epiales transformed into a pretty woman with long dark curly hair and pretty light blue eyes, she looked a lot like Dionysus. In her hands was a tiny baby, suddenly a pot of boiling water appeared. "I must clean him!" she cried, forcing the screaming baby into the pot. The baby screamed and screamed as she held him in the boiling water. It wasn't long before the screams stopped.

Next Epiales transformed to a young satyr in a tall tree. The satyr looked down at us and smiled, dimples appeared in his cheeks. A pretty little girl appeared – wait, it was a boy… Dionysus? The young Dionysus was wearing a dress and his long curly hair draped past his shoulders. His face glowed as he smiled at the young satyr, "Careful Ampelos!" Dionysus called.

The satyr, Ampelos, scoffed, "I've climbed higher trees than this. I'm fine! Common, grab this vine!" He began passing down a long vine to Dionysus.

I don't know how it happened but in the next moment Ampelos screamed and fell to the ground hitting his head against a very unfortunately placed boulder. His head cracked open and thick dark red blood poured from the young satyr's broken body. Dionysus still clutched the other end of the vine in his hand. He stood in silent shock watching his friend die – tears streaming down his chubby rosy cheeks.

I turned to Dionysus who stood frozen with his eyes glued to the scene. He looked helpless as he relived what had been nightmarish events in his childhood. And I had thought parts of my childhood had been crummy.

With Epiales's power focused on Dionysus I had enough strength to attack. I raised Riptide charged at the scene, hoping to get lucky and slash into Epiales. The image flickered and disappeared. "Stop!" I yelled at Epiales, "Leave him alone! You wanted me."

"You're so protective Percy. But I'm afraid Dionysus became involved the moment he stepped inside our little dream."

My mind raced, from the looks of things it wouldn't take long for Epiales to make the wine god insane at this pace. _Think Percy think! He's a nightmare, what makes a nightmare go away?_ I thought back to when I was a kid when I had developed really bad nightmares after seeing a one eyed monster lurking on the playground trying to lure me to him. For weeks my mom would immediately rush to me and throw her arms around me when I screamed in terror. She'd hold me and make me feel safe, 'Just think happy thoughts Percy and the nightmares will go away. Think of Montauk beach, blue raspberry sour candies, anything that makes you smile.' It had worked.

"We have to think happy thoughts," I realized. It was a dumb idea that vaguely reminded me of the scene from Peter Pan when they all screamed 'I do believe in faeries" in an effort to make Tinkerbell come back alive. Maybe it wouldn't work – but our previous attacks did nothing but strengthen him and we were running out of time.

"Dionysus! Think of something that makes you really happy!" I yelled at him, "He's feeding off of your negative thoughts and it's making him stronger, we need to do the opposite."

Epiales growled and his next transformation made me fill with dread. Ariadne lay on the ground, her brown eyes opened wide in terror and blood matted her long brown hair. Her beautiful face was marred with dark bruises and her lip was busted open. On top of her was a guy who looked exactly like me. We had the same green eyes and face shape, but his hair was longer, his cheekbones were sharper, and his nose was slightly longer. It was Theseus. He relentlessly thrust into her as she cried and screamed. I knew this hadn't happened in the past, Epiales was now showing Dionysus his worse nightmare in HD quality.

I looked at Dionysus, his face was completely drained of emotion and I knew he was quickly being sucked into that pit of despair that I'd felt earlier. I had to snap him out of it. I ran over to him and grabbed his arm but he didn't respond. Not knowing what else to do, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I was sure later he'd probably laugh at me for giving him a hug in the middle of a battle. But oddly enough it worked. The tremors in his body stopped and he looked away from Epiales.

"Think happy thoughts," I urged. "None of this is real, she is okay, think happy thoughts."

Utilizing my own words I began to think of my own happy thoughts. I shut my eyes tightly. I thought of Mom and Paul chatting in the kitchen as they laughed and kissed each other when they thought I couldn't see. I thought of Camp Half-Blood and the time I'd spent hanging out with friends and laughing at the camp fire eating s'mores. I thought of Tyson, my little brother, and how he was always excited to see me. I thought of Grover and the stupid jokes we made. I thought of Annabeth.

I hadn't realized that I was still hugging Dionysus and he hugging me in return. His arms were wrapped around my waist and his nose nuzzled into my hair.

I pulled away and realized Epiales was gone, well not gone but tiny. His figure still changing to different forms but he looked so small I couldn't really tell what I was looking at. Relief hit me as Dionysus walked over to the shrieking god. He raised his foot before stomping down, Epiales vanished into a black smoky vapor. Immediately the world around us disappeared.

My eyes snapped open and I was in Dionysus's bed. Beside me the god's eyes were closed.  
>"Dionysus?" I moved so I was kneeling beside him. Why wasn't he awake? Had Epiales permanently damaged him? I shook him gently but he remained motionless.<p>

His pink lips were parted and I could tell he was breathing which was good but he still hadn't woken up. My heart pounded, "Common Dionysus, get up," I said shakily.

I was rewarded with the sight of violet flames flickering lazily.

"Thank the gods, I thought you weren't going to wake up," I breathed a sigh of relief as the god blinked and looked around the room.

He groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up so he leaned against the headboard. "Ugh, what a nuisance. I haven't had this much trouble since I was kidnapped by pirates." I think I'd vaguely heard of that story.

"Where do you think Epiales went? Tartarus?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head, "No. If he's smart he'll be hiding from Ares's minions. I guess he's probably trying to rebuild his power by tormenting little children. It'll take him a very long time before he gets back to the power he had today. And considering we now know how to defeat him, I'm sure he will never bother you again."

"Ares must be pissed," I mused happily, "We should tell The Council about what he did and get his sentence extended."

Dionysus huffed, "Hera would deny her precious son did anything unless we actually had Epiales admit it in front of them."

He was right and it sucked. Ares was going to get off without as much of a slap on the wrist.

"Are you okay?" Referring to the scenes Epiales had shown.

He looked at me and the corners of his mouth rose into a small smile. "Well it's not often I receive a hug in the midst of a fight but I suppose I shouldn't expect any less from you."

I pursed my lips, "I was just trying to figure out how to help you, I couldn't let him drive you insane because then you'd drive _me_ insane. And besides, he was such an asshole to show you all those images."

"I don't think anyone would claim that the god of nightmares would be anything but," he murmured.

I was getting cold from the cellar air and moved under the thick comforter. "Who was the lady with the baby?" I asked.

He paused before answering, "My aunt. She was driven insane by Hera after she had agreed to raise me. And as a result she mistakenly killed her youngest son. Her and my uncle dove off of a cliff as a result."

He stared blankly at the ceiling and I felt like a massive jerk for asking.

"That was a different kind of fight." I said changing the subject. "If only all battles were as easy as thinking about good things."

"I'm sure camp would be overflowing with even more annoying brats if they were." He looked tired, which was a rare sight. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back into his pillow, closing his eyes. "You can go back to your cabin now, if you want." I took that as, 'you're talking too much, go away.'

"Oh. Yeah, I guess there's no need to sleep here the rest of the night." I pulled the warm covers off of me and winced as I placed my bare feet on the cold ground.

"Happy birthday," he said quietly as I left his room.

The summer night air was damp and slightly cool. The grass felt cold and wet underneath my toes as I walked towards Cabin 12. Thankfully curfew was in effect and no one was around to question why I was only wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt coming from the Big House.

I opened the door to Cabin 12 and crept inside. Pollux snored loudly from his bed. Exhaustion finally hit me and I flopped onto the mattress. "Oww," I hissed as something hard stabbed my chest. I sat up and discovered a neatly wrapped present donning a red bow and card.

I opened the attached envelope and pulled out a birthday card, catching the drachma that fell out of it. On the card was a taco wearing a party hat with the words, "Ay caramba you're turning 17, let's taco bout it." Inside was a handwritten note:

_Dear Percy,_

_I've gone through the arduous trouble of finding a present for you. Having remembered the promise you made to me I determined this would be the most suitable present. I expect you to read it by the time I visit you next month. Use the drachma to call me when you're ready. _

_Dionysus_

_Camp director, Olympian Council #12_

This was what he'd been talking about getting me. I unwrapped the present and gasped. Inside was a large book called _The Joys of Gay Sex_. I seriously hoped this was his idea of a gag gift.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

That's the end of Story Arch I. Onto number II!

I liked Dionysus's chapter from Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. He had a terrible childhood from what I read. Also, I totally have a guy in mind when I think of Dionysus. In classic mythology he was always described as feminine, which makes sense since he is also the god of androgyny. And this model named Jaco Van Den Hoven fits that image so well - his eyes even look violet in some pictures (but I imagine story Dionysus not as skinny or pale). Google him.

Thanks for reading :)


	13. Blue Wine

It was strange how being immortal suddenly made high school feel less intimidating. Grades no longer seemed that important and all the drama that brewed through the halls seemed trivial. Although I was sure many would relish this sense of freedom, instead I felt like an outsider.

The first day back at school I found Nate and Rory, two friends I'd made during my first two years at Goode. Nate was a bit shorter than me with straight auburn hair and freckles that seemed to cover every inch of his skin. Rory was a nerdy guy who loved basketball even more than I did. He was almost 6'5 and had long gangling limbs that he still wasn't used to after coming back from the summer after freshman year a foot taller. The three of us became friends the first week of freshman year after we all ending up in the principle's office on the first day for separate reasons. I had accidentally walked out of the emergency exit causing all the fire alarms to blare, Nate had accidentally brought his pocket knife to school, and Rory being an amateur outdoorsman accidentally started a small fire in the neighboring playground after proving it was possible to start a fire with rocks and twigs. I suppose three guys prone to trouble were bound to find each other.

My first day went by slower than the PBS documentary called "When Sloths Attack!" which was surprisingly the most disappointing video a teacher could make a class of excited 9th graders watch.

When I arrived home I was greeted by the smell of my mom's lasagna and her singing along to that guy Michael Bubble. My precalculus teacher had no respect for the term 1st day and had assigned 14 problems due tomorrow. After a quick game of Call of Duty I decided to actually give it a try. I sat at my desk and pushed all the old papers and junk food wrappers to the trash. I really did try, but the concept of angles and tan, cos, and sin was confusing. We'd learned something called Sah-cah-ja-wea to help but I hadn't the slightest idea of why some random girl's name was supposed to make things less confusing.

My gaze turned to my underwear drawer not because I needed to change my boxers. But because of the book I'd hidden inside of it. In about a month Dionysus would have to nullify the venom in my system again and during that time he was going to probably quiz me about the contents of a book full of explicit images of men in various sexual positions.

I wasn't going to read it. No way Jose. Not in a million years. It would be a pleasant day in Hades before I did.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair before jumping up and going to my dresser. I opened the drawer and took the book out.

Returning to my desk I sat down and opened it up to the first page. Okay, it wasn't too bad. The first section thoroughly explained anal sex, thankfully without the use of images. Some of the information was kind of useful and explained certain things Dionysus did when we'd had sex. Other information was extremely TMI – I did not want to know about anal fissures. The next section went on to explain sexuality. I found this part the most interesting because I was currently going through an identity crisis. The book explained something called the Kinsey Scale which made me more confused. Before this year I could've comfortably said I was a zero (confidently heterosexual) but now I felt like I was drifting into the 1 and 2 range. Was I bisexual if I was only attracted to one guy?

"Percy, dinner is ready!"

I quickly shut the book and moved it underneath my text books before heading to the dining area. Paul was excited to relay his day while I gave the classic response to when asked how my day was, "It was fine." I could have gotten my arm torn off by monsters and I still would have reflexively said it was _fine _or _okay_. After dinner we played a game of Greek Mythology charades, I had a fun time acting out Hera being a massive bitch and throwing baby Hephaestus off Olympus. Paul ended up winning and afterwards we sat around the TV until 10 when my parents headed for bed.

Returning to my room I stared gloomily at my notebook. After an hour of forcing my brain to focus I'd only managed to partially complete each answer. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Even with being alive for the next eternity I bet I would use precalculus 0 times in my life after this class. My eyes shifted back to the The Joys of Gay Sex sitting on the edge of my desk. I stared at it before picking it up again.

The next section made me blush. Vivid pictures of men in various sexual positions were shown on each page with a description of what they were doing underneath. I found the men really unattractive. Not that I was into guys but at least Dionysus didn't look like a body builder on steroids. Nor was he really hairy. Nor was he as old – well when he didn't want to be which seemed to be always when I was around.

A lot of the sex positions were outrageous or completely stupid, like one called "the sledgehammer " which looked like they were both doing pushups on each other. Only one looked kind of interesting and I wondered if Dionysus would let us try it out next time – I blanched when I realized that thought actually had the nerve to run through my mind.

"Oh, that is a fun position."

I jumped in my chair and flung the book from my hands. My mouth opened to scream but a hand clasped it shut blocking the sound. I turned around to find Dionysus leaning over me, his hand still pressed firmly against my mouth. My thoughts turned into a jumble of curses towards the amused god. My heart was racing but he looked assured I wasn't going yell and dropped his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily. The burst of adrenaline had me trembling slightly.

He pulled away and moved to sit on the edge of my bed. His face neutral. "I'm hungry," he said simply as if that thoroughly explained my question.

"And what does that have to do with you being here in my room?"

"I want you to come eat with me."

I looked at the clock on my wall, "It's 11:20 PM, haven't you eaten already? And doesn't camp have food?" _And why was he insisting I go?_

"Consider it a midnight snack." He snapped his fingers and I found myself sitting across from him at a table among groups of people eating on a terrace overlooking the ocean – and I was sure it wasn't the Atlantic. There were couples all around us wearing dressy evening attire, I sat awkwardly in my basketball shorts and an old t-shirt. I didn't even have shoes on. Dionysus had obviously known there was a dress code and was wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks. His usually wild long dark curls were more controlled but still in the realm of crazy.

"This isn't a midnight snack," I muttered sternly, I'd been expecting a run to 7-11 for an overpriced and questionably old hot dog. The waiter approached our table, raising an eyebrow at my terrible attire but not saying anything.

Dionysus smiled tightly at me and spoke to the waiter, ordering steaks for the both of us and a diet coke for himself.

"Where are we?" I asked looking out at the ocean. It was the perfect Instagram photo, the moon was full and hovering right over the ocean reflecting against the rippling currents.

"A few miles from Napa Valley."

"That's where they make a lot of wine, right?" I turned back towards him. His bright violet eyes were focused intently on me. He looked like he was studying me, as if he was trying to read my mind - which I knew he could do quite easily. I took a gulp of water.

"Yes, it's the main wine making region in the United States." He was acting strange. Partially because he hadn't made any snide comments since I'd seen him – which by itself had to have broken a record.

I looked around at the other people eating. Everyone appeared to be having a date, I figured Dionysus and I stood out considering but thankfully no one was really paying us much attention besides a few glances at my outfit. This was the kind of place I saw in movies, a place where rich couples in their early-30s came to get engaged. It was the kind of place I would've taken Annabeth to.

"Did something happen at camp?" I asked.

"No."

"Did something happen on Olympus?" I wondered if maybe World War III had prematurely started.

"No."

"So, you just decided to travel across the country and eat a steak?"

"Perhaps." A smile tugged at his lips.

"Common, there's something you're not telling me. What happened? Did something happen at camp? Is it something to do with Ares? Did he escape?"

"Nothing new has happened. Camp, while less full, is still overcrowded with little spoiled hero brats. And Ares is still groveling around doing menial tasks in the underworld."

I didn't buy it but I figured there was no point in starting an argument with him.

"Have you been sleeping well?" He asked. I supposed it was his turn to interrogate me.

"Kind of…"

His eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forward in his chair ready to pounce and growled, "I would've thought Epilaes learned his lesson, has he appeared to you again?"

"No, I mean my dreams have been weird. But I kind of figured it was a side effect of having the god of nightmares nestled in my brain for a month." Truthfully the dreams were more than weird, I kept dreaming I was in the room naked with my wrists and ankles tied. Thankfully Epilaes never walked in. Instead I just lay there feeling helpless.

"He may have caused some damage to your mind but I'm sure I will be able to fix it." Dionysus relaxed back into his chair but I could tell he was still irked. Frankly, I was astonished to know he cared.

"Have you had anymore visions?" He asked after moments of silence.

"No."

"How was your day?"

It was the wrong time to take a sip. The water went down the wrong pipe causing me to cough heavily to get it out. Dionysus raised an eyebrow and looked at me like I was stupid - even I could see the irony in the son of the sea god choking on a cup of water.

But it was bizarre. Dionysus had actually asked about my day and seemed genuine about it - oh Zeus above something was wrong! Was Gaea about to rise up and destroy us all? Was Hades releasing all the dead to the mortal world? Had Zeus announced a lingerie line?

"Um, it was fine," I said once I realized I could use my powers to force the water out quickly.

We were definitely getting stares now from the people around us.

Thankfully the food arrived and a large perfect juicy mouthwatering steak was placed in front of me, even after having three plates of my mom's lasagna I could make room for this. This random midnight meal wasn't such a bad idea.

I immediately dug in and felt euphoric after my first bite. It was delicious. It was the most perfectly tender, perfectly cooked, juicy, chunk of meat I'd ever eaten. I was glad we weren't at camp because this piece of meat wasn't meant to be burnt. _Sorry dad._

Dionysus was currently being entertained by my loving bites of meat. I looked at him sheepishly with my mouth completely packed, "It's really good," I tried to explain. But it sounded more like, "Iw reruh Gew."

He once again looked at me as if I were stupid.

"Can I ask you a dumb question?" I said once I'd swallowed a mouthful.

"Better than anyone I know."

I figured I'd walked right into that one and ignored him (plus an insult was long overdue), "Why do you drink Diet Coke? I know it's because of your restrictions but why not grape juice or that sparkly juice?"

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Grape juice would compel me to drink wine. Plus, the creator of Coca Cola was John Pemberton, a demigod who was also my son. Thus I get an unlimited supply. All my diet coke comes from a warehouse his descendants have set up for me somewhere in Main, it is quite convenient."

"But why diet?"

"Well, I have to watch my figure."

After a few more bites I finished eating. Dionysus had not gobbled everything down like I had and was leisurely munching on his steak.

"This was the best meat I've ever had, it could make a vegetarian want to join Artemis's hunt." I'd sign up if we ate food this good every day, all I needed was a wig. I wondered how annoyed he would be if I licked my plate clean, "How did you find out about this place?" I gave into temptation and licked the plate, my eyes closed as I lapped at the divine liquid.

He raised an eyebrow and I smiled peevishly, "Ariadne brought me here before I began serving my punishment at camp."

"Oh," I muttered.

He sighed, "You have shown me we need to start having etiquette classes at camp." He leaned forward and embarrassingly brushed his napkin on my nose and chin wiping the steak juice off my face.

"She'll be thrilled to know you enjoyed it. This place has become quite popular among Olympians. The head chef was blessed by Hestia."

I couldn't hold back the question that had been nagging me since I'd met his wife, "Why is Ariadne so nice to me?"

Dionysus pondered the question for a moment, "I suppose it's because you vaguely remind her of her children. But Ariadne has always had a kind open heart to those she meets that was how Theseus was able to take advantage of her trust. I've warned her repeatedly that it's a dangerous trait to have - but after many millennia around women I know when an argument is lost. It's almost as frustrating as your tendency to throw yourself at danger for anyone who needs it."

"Helping others is not a bad thing," I argued, "And what do you mean _her _children?" I realized he hadn't referred to them as his own.

"She had twin sons fathered by Theseus the night she'd lay with him. Oenopion and Staphylus. However, I was more of a father to them than Theseus ever was."

Staphylus's name was unfortunate – I wondered if he was the god of staph infections. Why I hadn't heard of them? They would technically be my nephews.

"Do they live on Olympus?" I hadn't seen them when I'd visited. I remembered the pictures of the lavender eyed and chubby cheek children on his walls but no green or brown eyed kids.

"They died. They were not immortal."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know."

Once again, I felt like a jerk for bringing up his pained past. I thought of Ariadne and her always cheerful demeanor. While it was strange that she saw her sons in me, especially knowing my relationship with Dionysus, I wasn't a parent so I couldn't truly understand the pain of losing kids. I reckoned it wasn't a bad thing having the goddess be motherly towards me, especially one who took me in when I was battered and bruised and even made Dionysus somewhat respect me during dinner the first day I'd met her.

Dionysus ordered a desert but I felt ready to vomit if I ate any more. Shortly after our plates were cleared his dessert arrived and it looked temptingly good. The chocolate cake was full of melted chocolate covered with dripping vanilla ice cream and smothered in raspberry sauce. My stomach felt like if as so much of another gram of food entered my belly it would explode, but I still regretted not ordering it.

Dionysus noticed me drooling and smiled cheekily. He took his spoon and dug into it, getting a large spoonful of the sugary substance. He brought it slowly up to his mouth and looked me dead in the eye as he plopped it in. "Why this is the best dessert I've had all year," he said tauntingly, licking his lips clean of the gooey chocolate.

I narrowed my eyes at him and averted my gaze, but even then I could still smell the tantalizing food (I suddenly understood why Tantalus was a jerk).

I heard his plate slide and looked up. The dessert was centered in-between us. I looked up at him. He rested his jaw on his hand, a hint of a smile was on his lips. "We can share." Thankfully my stomach did not explode as I finished off the dessert.

Once Dionysus paid via his Centaurin credit card, we made our way out of the restaurant. I got the stink face from other diners as I trudged by in my socks.

"Gods, I'm stuffed." I patted my bloated belly feeling it poking out. Dionysus had finished his entire plate but I bet the god's abs still looked like he'd just done 1000 crunches.

I didn't know what time it was but with the help of the large steak and having woken up way earlier than I was used to for school, I felt exhausted. Dionysus grabbed my hand and we teleported, but instead of landing in my room we were in the middle of a vineyard. Rows of grape plants ran for miles around us in each direction.

"You can't go to Napa Valley without tasting the wine," he spoke noting my confusion. "This is my personal vineyard. It's about 17 acres big, the biggest in the world."

"You do know it's illegal to give minors alcohol. And this would be your fourth infraction."

"Not all rules need to be followed, especially one as ridiculous as that. 16 is a far more suitable age. Besides, I remembered our conversation before and I believe I still need to prove to you that wine is far more superior then blue Cherry Coke."

I grinned, of course the god would feel the need to defend his drink's honor. Fine, you can try but you're going to lose. I've never liked wine."

He moved and began plucking grapes off the vines, and with a snap of his fingers small barrel appeared in front of him where he dropped the grapes in. "You've just never had wine catered to your senses before. After tonight you will truly know what it means to stimulate your taste buds."

I watched captivated by his wine making process. His skilled hands moved quickly as he plucked only the juiciest grapes from the vines. His tongue peeked out of his mouth like a toddler as he concentrated on the task. His eyes lit up and a smile would flutter over his soft features whenever he found the perfect grape and let it plop into the barrel. Soon the barrel was filled halfway. He knelt down in front of it and with the snap of his fingers a flat rock appeared. He used the rock to crush the grapes. When he was finished crushing them he stood up and I noticed that instead of a dark purple color, his hands were blue.

In fact taking a closer look at the grape vines I noticed all around me were blue grapes. I looked questioningly at the god's radiant face, maybe there was a demand for bright blue grapes somewhere in the world.

He picked up the barrel and with another snap of his fingers a wine bottle appeared. He magically poured the grape juice into the bottle without spilling any on the ground. Once the bottle was filled he shook it and quietly spoke words in Ancient Greek. After a minute of shaking he was satisfied and made a wine glass appear. He poured a cup full of the blue liquid and handed it to me.

I wasn't the biggest fan of wine, but I figured since I was bound to the god of wine for eternity I'd better start getting used to it. I brought the cup of blue liquid to my mouth and took a sip. Sweet baby cupid it was delicious! I took another gulp. The usual bitterness that I disliked wasn't there. Instead it tasted sweet with little hints of other things mixed in –_ did I taste a hint of cherry?_ Overall this was the best wine or alcohol drink I'd ever tasted.

All the while Dionysus's curious eyes observed me, probably waiting for me to admit that it tasted better than blue Cherry Coke. And it most definitely was, but I didn't think the god's ego needed more inflation.

"Was it so good that I just imploded the few brain cells that were left in your mind?"

I pursed my lips. "It's fine," I said coyly.

His eyes narrowed and I could see disbelief in his eyes. "Just fine?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's decent."

He frowned, "You're lying. It has to be more than good. I made it specifically to suit your tastes – I've done this for thousands of times. I know it tastes better than good. It should be amazing. Maybe your taste buds are too inferior to understand greatness, I'll try it for myself." He brought the liquid to his mouth and was about to take a sip.

"Your restriction!" I shouted, knocking the cup to the ground. Just as loud thunder roared above us, Zeus must've seen him.

Dionysus looked crazed as the forbidden liquid which had nearly touched his lips pooled on the soil. Perhaps I was being a bit mean.

"I was just kidding, it's great. It's really great."

But Dionysus wasn't convinced. "I'm serious it is really, really, del-" I was cut off by his mouth capturing mine. His tongue lapping at my tongue and gliding in my mouth, tasting me.

He pulled away, "Delicious."


	14. I've Never Been to Turkey

"Percy, we're playing ball after school. You in?" Rory asked. He was already finished throwing his notebooks and pencils in his bag, everyone else around him was also already gathering there stuff.

I'd spent the day in a drowsy daze. Dionysus and I hadn't returned until 2 AM and I only managed to fall asleep at 5. An hour later I was awakened by my step dad's obnoxiously cheery morning person mood.

"Sorry man, I'm ready to crash."

Rory's looked like he wanted to drag me to the basketball courts, and he probably would've if there weren't dark bags under my eyes and drool still stuck to my face from my frequent naps throughout the day.

"It's only the second day and you're falling asleep in class," he patted my back comfortingly, "I feel you. I've had Senioritis since the 1st grade. I'm getting turnt up the day I graduate."

I laughed. I think what I had was more like Immortal-itis – a lack of motivation due to knowing I'd live forever.

"If I manage to graduate I'm in."

Thankfully my walk home was free of monsters trying to take a go at me. The most I would've been able to do in my current state was angrily shake my fist at them and hope they got the message. As soon as I walked inside I was greeted by an empty apartment and I remembered my mother was at a meeting with her publishers and Paul had meetings that ran late into the night.

"Alone time!" I exclaimed to the empty living room. Elation hit me as I realized I'd have at least 5 hours of uninterrupted nap time.

I started pulling my shirt over my head as I walked to my bedroom. I opened the door and felt all that excitement turn into a jumble of emotions.

"You."

Dionysus was sitting in the chair at my desk. Seymour, his pet leopard head, was in his lap.

"Welcome back," he greeted. Seymour roared something that vaguely sounded like hello.

"Oh gods, why are you here this time?" I groaned.

I looked at my bed longingly, the sheets seemed to glimmer from the sunlight peeking through the blinds and the pillow looked heavenly soft. Then I looked back at the smug looking god resting leisurely in my chair – the one who was to blame for keeping me up all night.

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Is that any way to greet a god?"

I was being nice, the only reason I hadn't summoned a giant wave to push him out of my room was because he was a god.

"Sorry, I meant why have you decided to grace me with your _wonderful_ presence?"

"That's better," he leaned forward in the chair, "I'm bored."

I paused, "And that involves me how?"

"We want to go out Jackson." He explained as if it was obvious as 2+2.

"And aren't you supposed to be at camp? And is this whole thing with you visiting me going to be a daily event?"

He ignored me and stood up with Seymour propped underneath his arm. He reached for me and I knew right away that meant teleporting somewhere away from my bed - which looked really lonely without me in it. I moved back dodging his hand.

"No way. It's tired, and I'm getting late," I mumbled and yawned loudly. "I mean I'm late, and it's getting tired… You know what I mean! Besides I have homework and then I have to wash the car and I have to cook dinner, and then I need to do that other thing…"

Dionysus being the overgrown brat that he was, didn't care. He reached for me again and this time when I tried to dodge I accidentally tripped on the pile of dirty clothes that had been building up for the past 2 weeks. The pile was so comfy, I was tempted to sprawl out on my dirty t-shirts and socks and sleep right there.

Dionysus crouched in front of me, his eyebrow cocked up. He reached his arm towards me again and this time when I tried to back away he grabbed me by my thigh in a surprisingly strong grip. His other hand went to my waist.

I felt a flash of fear and arousal as I thought he was about to so something more than placing a hand on my vine tattoo. His hand rested on my upper thigh and I felt as if coffee and red bull was being pumped into my veins via IV.

"I don't think I will ever get used to this," I marveled after feeling rested just a moment later. "Remind me to ask you to do this when I have a midterm coming up."

I stood up and stretched my muscles, thrilled that I no longer felt like I had taken a bottle of sleeping pills.

"Good, now that you've had your beauty rest we can go." He picked up Seymour and grabbed my shoulder. We disappeared with a pop.

It was a good thing he had given me that energy because we landed in the middle of a dark forest. The moon overhead was barely seeping through to the ground

Dionysus muttered words in Ancient Greek calling for fire and in front of us a flame appeared. A fireball formed and danced in the air in front of us. It grew until we could easily see 20 feet in front of us. Around us were trees that I'd seen in California. We were completely entrenched in the forest. The only sounds were the rustling of leaves, my rapid heartbeat, and the sound of Seymour whining. Wherever civilization was, we were far from it.

"Don't fret Seymour, we will be there soon," Dionysus cradled Seymour's head in his arms. He had changed into an outfit fit for Steve Irwin the crocodile hunter, except it was leopard print themed. He started walking ahead towards nothing in particular, the flame bounced in front of him.

"Where are we?"

"The Pontic Mountains," he answered. The low hanging branches and long greenery cleared a path as we ventured through it.

"Is that next to the Appalachia's?"

"No, it's in Turkey. The south west of Turkey to be specific."

I looked around at the area around us. It didn't look too different than Camp Half-Blood's forest, minus the nymphs, and other magical creatures. I heard a howl in the distance – also there were wolves… Wolves that were neither of our sacred creatures and would attack us without hesitation.

"Where are we going? To visit a friend of yours?" I asked.

"No, Seymour's friend," he replied. Seymour roared happily.

I didn't know a leopard had friends. That's when I froze, a leopard's friends would probably be other leopards. Which meant Dionysus was leading us through the dark empty forests in the middle of Turkey to a pack of deadly big cats.

"They're you're sacred animal which means they won't attack us, correct?"

Dionysus paused, "They won't attack me, I'm sure if you asked politely they'll spare you. But you'll be fine. After all, you're immortal now."

"That doesn't mean I want to be mauled!" I exclaimed, "I think having a leopard gnawing on my ribs would be a bit painful." Dionysus shrugged.

"Look Seymour, you're an awesome leopard – in fact, you're the nicest leopard head I've ever met. But I think you two can handle this by yourselves."

I stopped walking and after a few feet Dionysus realized I wasn't following him anymore and turned around. He placed a hand on his hip and a vine was twitching at his foot. He looked like he was debating if he should drag me behind him.

"I have homework and I don't want to have to take a sick day on account of a missing limb that will eventually heal one day. So you two can go without me."

Seymour let out a sound that tugged on my heart strings, but the alternative was a hungry leopard also tugging on them with their teeth. He must've been desperate because the look he pulled on his face made my heart almost explode, he tilted his face down and his eyes widened and looked up at me. It was adorable.

"_Fine, _I'll go," I was a sucker for cute things.

Dionysus turned and promptly continued walking, "No more stopping, we're almost there."

After what felt like an hour of trudging behind Dionysus and Seymour who were contently singing different Ancient Greek hymns to the tune of different Beatles songs. Both were god awful singers. Seymour at least had an excuse considering he was a leopard, but Dionysus sounded like he didn't know what the meaning of on-key meant.

"Are we almost there?" I asked for the 24.5th time. The .5th time happened when a vine suddenly sprouted under my foot mid-sentence and resulted in me getting up close and personal with the soft ground. This time I dodged it.

"Seriously Dionysus, you said we were almost there-" I looked at the watch Tyson had gifted me, "55 minutes ago. I know you're old as the pyramids and hours are like seconds to you, but 'almost there' means arriving in about 15 to 20 minutes."

He continued walking, "I'm _not_ older than the pyramids. Though, I do remember when they were covered in gold. I used to slide down it all the time with my friend Bast. We'd add a bit of rain and it was much more fun those Slip N' Slides that are so popular these days. I wonder how that cat is doing these days."

Well if a cat has 9 lives, I'm sure in the past 4000 years it used them all – so probably not well.

Dionysus stopped walking and looked into the distance. "Seymour says we are very close this time, before he thought we needed to go over the river and through the woods when in actuality we have to go through the woods and over the river – actually that makes no sense. There is no river near here." Dionysus held Seymour up in front of him. "Do you actually know where you're going?" he asked the leopard.

Seymour tried giving Dionysus the same kitty-cat eyes but Dionysus frowned and grumbled something under his breath. He stopped walking and waved his hands. The nature around us twisted together and created a small camping spot. Dionysus set Seymour on a wooden log and made himself a chair that sprouted plump red grapes when he sat on it. He grabbed one and began munching on it.

A chair was made for me too and when I sat on it McDonald's fries appeared. I hadn't realized I was starving and breathed them down. As soon as I was finished another container of hot fries appeared. Seymour eyed me with his adorable kitty-cat eyes and I placed a pile of fries in front of him.

"If Seymour doesn't know where they are, why don't we just give up?" I asked.

Seymour growled, though with a mouthful of fries in his mouth it sounded more like _RRAAOOOWM_.

"No," Dionysus said firmly, his purple eyes ablaze as he ate his own batch of freshly made from a chair fries. "Seymour deserves the chance to see his home range again, it was not his fault those horrid people decided to slaughter his family."

I looked at Seymour's decapitated head and figured an hour so or more couldn't hurt.

"Fine, but do you have a plan? I've seen Turkey on a map and we'll spend all day searching at this _pace_."

_If only we had one of those helicopters and those UV cameras that are used in those nature documentaries_, I thought.

I looked up at Dionysus and saw him looking at me with his lips raised. Oh no, he'd read my mind.

What happened next was yelling, feet being stomped, more yelling, and Dionysus of course getting his way as we flew above the trees in a helicopter. On each of our faces were UV glasses. At first I'd been terrified because I was sure Dionysus had never flown an aircraft in his immortal life, but after takeoff my worry was eased. He flew like a pro. He'd even done a barrel roll and an assortment of loops much to my displeasure. As the son of the sea god, we liked to stay as far away from Zeus and his fickle mood swings a possible.

"When did you learn to fly a plane?" I yelled over the sound of the loud engine.

"About 20 minutes ago," he smiled cheekily. If he hadn't been the only reason we weren't crashing to the ground, Id've punched him.

I scanned the horizon with my glasses while holding Seymour up so he could also look. After 15 minutes or so Seymour let out a roar so forceful that I nearly dropped him out the open window.

Dionysus landed in a clear area near the spot in the tree covered hills and we hopped outside the helicopter. We didn't have to search for any leopards because they were all in front of us.

12 pairs of glowing yellow eyes bored at us. They made low growls and other noises as they probably wondered what two guys and their bodiless leopard friend were doing in the middle of the night. I looked towards Dionysus and saw he was giving the leopards his own penetrating look. His mouth moved slightly like he was talking but now words were coming out and I realized he was speaking to them in the same way I spoke with Blackjack.

I imagined the conversation going something like this:

_"Hey I'm Dionysus, your Lord and ruler and we just came with our maimed leopard friend to say hi. Oh and this is Percy, while he is quite delicious he isn't to be eaten."  
><em>  
><em>"Sure buddy aka the coolest wine dude ever, we don't mind at all. And your friend does look quite delicious, can we just nibble a finger?" <em>

_"Hmm, I don't know. But it will grow back, so why not?"_

I smiled to myself.

I was still holding Seymour in my arms when I felt him tense up. One of the larger leopards sprang up, leaping towards Dionysus. It snarled and its arms were outstretched and its paws were about the size of my face. I reacted instantly. Riptide was deadly in my hand. I moved at speeds no mortal could ever attain. I reached Dionysus, his eyes were wide as he watched me turn to face the jaguar. With Riptide tightly grasped, I thrust my sword up hoping to spear the leopard before he could manage to maul us with his large claws.

A vine shot up past me. I only heard a whoosh and a klunk as my sword fell, just as the leopard landed on us. From the force I was knocked backwards onto Dionysus.

"_Really _Percy?" he asked from under me. The Jaguar licked at Dionysus face, and rubbed its head against him while purring.

I was trapped underneath the large cat's fur, its body completely covered mine as it reached above me to lap loving kisses all over Dionysus face. As fluffy as it was, it smelled like a mixture of pee, poop and dirt. After a minute of the large cat getting all of its adoration for the god out of its system, it moved off of me. I pulled myself forward and proceeded to wipe and spit off the cat hair that covered my face and had gotten in my mouth.

A warm solid form pressed against my back and I realized I was sitting on Dionysus's lap.

"Sorry," I muttered and stood up.

I was too embarrassed to look at Dionysus, instead I went over to where I'd dropped Seymour during my sudden haste and his face was buried in the grass. I picked him up and was met with a glare.

"Sorry little dude."

I held Seymour so his leopard friends could meet their old pal. After having been extremely up close and personal with one, I wasn't afraid they'd rip my head off anymore.

All the cats greeted Seymour. They would come up to him and rub their cheeks against his face and purr. I didn't understand cat language at all but I figured they were saying, _"Welcome back bud! We missed you. Sucks what them humans did to you." _

After all the leopards greeted Seymour and they all received petting and hugs from Dionysus we returned back to my bedroom. It was only 6 PM and light still streamed through my window. I still had another few hours before my mother or Paul would return.

Seymour was nestled in my arms. He kept fighting to keep his eyes open.

My feet and legs hurt from the climbing so I plopped onto my bed, tucking Seymour in next to me. I lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling. It felt good to be home.

"That was sort of fun."

"Hmm, I did enjoy flying that helicopter," Dionysus mused.

"That part was not cool."

"Watching you being thrown to the ground by a leopard was also entertaining."

My face burned from embarrassment. "I thought it was going to rip your face off!"

The bed shifted and I turned my head to see Dionysus sitting next to me. A small smile was on his face.

"Fine, laugh. I'll remember next time to let any animal who jumps at you, eat you," I rolled to my side and watched Seymour's mouth open and close as he slept.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will," I said sternly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

I sighed.

"I have to do my homework," I realized gloomily. I eased my way out of the bed without waking Seymour and got my backpack from where I'd dropped it at the front door. I returned to my room and sat down at my desk. My precalc teacher was apparently the kind of guy who took pleasure in torturing his students. Today he'd assigned 15 math problems.

"You don't need to go to school anymore," Dionysus said, "As they say, life teaches the most important lessons."

"What else would I do?" I opened my pre-calculus book and stared at the first assigned problem. I actually knew the answer because Rory had made the sudden realization that sinb over cosb equal Bill Cosby, _get it? _ Neither did I, but I figured writing _Bill Cosby_ would maybe get me partial credit. I was officially through with caring about Precalculus.

"You could return to Camp Half-Blood."

I glanced at him but his face was inscrutable. He was fiddling with his fingers.

"As much as I dislike high school and homework, I still want to go. Besides, I don't think I'm ready to go back to camp yet. Maybe I can after everyone there now is too old to remember me, but I bet there will be legends about the infamous demigod who slept with their camp director."

"I didn't take you as someone who runs from their problems Jackson, you'll dimly run headfirst at every dangerous bloodthirsty creature that crosses your path. But when it comes to a few irrelevant demigods calling you names, you wither in fear."

He sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair. He picked up Seymour and with a pop they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's tired rant:<strong>

And I have somewhat bad news. **Updates will be extremely random for the next 4 weeks.** I don't think I have much to do around Thanksgiving so I'll definitely post around then, but up until then I can't promise that there will be any updates. But good news is, I actually plan on almost finishing this story by January. When winter break comes this story will be updated multiple times a week. For now please don't be too mad. I hadn't expected to be this busy.

Thank you for reading and for the lovely reviews. They really do keep me motivated.


	15. Time with Mr D

I felt the same as I did when I was a kid waiting anxiously for the sun to rise the nights before my mother and I would head to Montauk beach. My mom would always tease me and say that if I kept shaking my leg I'd drill through the floor, Smelly Gabe had always said if I kept bouncing he'd give me something to really get anxious about.

I checked my watch. Two more minutes.

I rolled onto my stomach and rested my head onto my pillow. Maybe it was silly to get this excited, but after reading an entire chapter about the entire history of pottery I would've been excited to listen to Annabeth give a lecture about 19th century architecture.

The aroma of a vineyard after a rain shower filled my sense. I sat up and saw him standing by my desk. He wasn't wearing his usual Hawaiian leopard print shirt and walking shorts. Instead he had on a fitted dark purple shirt and black slacks and shiny black shoes. But he still hadn't tamed his curls, the dark hair hung wildly over his eyes and he looked like shaggy dog. But he still managed to look like he'd just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

"Hi!" I jumped up and I made sure my wallet and Riptide were in my pocket and grabbed my jacket. "I'm ready to go!"

He looked surprised at my enthusiasm and I grinned peevishly. "Sadly, this is the highlight of my day."

To be honest the past few weeks with Dionysus sporadically visiting and taking me to different places was kind of the one thing I looked forward to. I'd gotten used to being around the wine god. My days consisted of school and then venturing to various places Dionysus wanted to go. Including a random man's birthday party in the middle of rural Kentucky – though riding RVs with a bunch of crazy hicks in the mountains had been fun. But most of the time we would watch movies on my computer or on the TV (if my parents were out on date night).

Today I hoped whatever adventure we embarked on involved food. Dionysus should apply for the position of the god of Yelp. He knew all the best places to eat no matter how obscure and all the places to avoid.

"Where are we going today?" I queried as he raised his arm to my shoulder.

His eyes brightened and with a pop we were sitting in a dimly lit balcony overlooking a large stage and audience. I groaned, unable to hide my disappointment. The one thing that actually was worse than the history of pottery, math assignments and getting stabbed in the gut, were plays and musicals.

"I didn't take you as the kind of guy who likes the theater."

Dionysus raised both his eyebrows, something he only did when I said something he found stupid.

"Have you spent the last 5 years at camp daydreaming? I _am_ the god of the theater," he replied gruffly. His glared at me, apparently he was offended that I hadn't memorized the complete guide to the god Dionysus.

"To be fair, it is hard to keep track of what all the gods are gods of. For all I know you could be the god of wearing clothing that doesn't match." He opened his mouth to interject but I continued before he could curse me, "Besides, aren't your favorite movies always the ones where someone is getting tortured, injured or maimed? I just don't see you being the type of guy who likes this stuff."

"There can be torture and severed limbs in plays."

"But most of them involve singing and dancing and being happy, _you_ know things you don't do." Besides singing. Which he should refrain from doing at all times.

"Why Percy, I am a very _happy_ individual. I ooze happiness," he said dryly. "And you clearly don't know anything about theater. The theater is where madness is reveled. It's where mortals come to experience what disturbs them and pleases them from the safety of their seats. Although it has changed a lot since the ancient times, there are hidden gems."

"I just hope this isn't a musical. So what are we going to see?"

He snapped his fingers and the play's bill appeared in my hands. I read the title, "The Cook of Morons?"

The _Book _of _Mormon_," he corrected my dyslexic brain.

I read the synopsis and it seemed okay. The theater darkened and the audience got silent. Suddenly a guy appeared with the spotlight on him and began singing. After my initial disappointment I did come to enjoy the play. While it didn't have any gore even Dionysus liked it.

After the play we ate the best and first samosas I'd ever eaten and then eventually ended up at an ice cream parlor.

"Does it get easier overtime watching everyone around you die?" I asked. I had no idea how the conversation had turned to such a morbid topic considering we'd earlier been discussing why while funny, it would be immoral to create a zoo in camp out of all the campers who had disobeyed the rules.

Dionysus had already finished his two scoops of pumpkin spice and was dully waiting for me to finish.

"Not really," he admitted.

"I can't imagine how I'm going to deal with everyone I know dying one day. I can't really imagine a world without my mom or my friends. Even Grover won't live forever. I can't imagine how you do it. Well, I can. I guess I'll start purposefully forgetting everyone's names over time too."

Oh shit. I hadn't meant to say that last part out loud. "Sorry," I said peevishly.

"Hmm and I accounted that for my terrible memory," he contemplated.

"At first I thought you were a really mean grumpy god, but I can understand how you wouldn't be in the best of moods by being at camp. Your punishment seems a lot worse than Ares. Being around a bunch of kids who ultimately will die is way worse than having to shovel giant dog poop."

"Unfortunately, punishing Ares normally results in the people he is forced to be around becoming punished too. I'm sure no one thinks sending Ares to lead a group of youths is a good idea."

I shuddered at the thought, "He'd probably create his own Hunger Games for his own amusement."

"Oh he'd want more blood than just one camper per cabin. He'd make it a Battle Royale and have everyone vetted against each other."

"I hope he gets too hungry and decides to eat some food while he's down there."

"But then Hades will be stuck with him. He doesn't deserve having Ares as a permanent house guest."

"Well, I hope he falls into Tartarus."

"Even Tartarus doesn't deserve that."

I laughed and shoved another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. Dionysus was twirling his fingers through a random grape vine and fixed his purple eyes on me.

"Do you regret accepting my offer?"

I hesitated. "No... Sometimes." I admitted.

For that first month after the bonding I would have probably answered yes in a heartbeat. While I definitely hadn't wanted to die at 16, I was terrified of the future and being alone. After mom, Paul, Annabeth, Grover and all my other friends inevitably died - I'd exist in a world with only more people who would inevitably die and gods who'd probably forget I'd exist.

My dad would eventually go on courting mortals and having more children. Maybe even spawning a child with just as bad of luck as me. He'd forget about me, not because he didn't love me but because that's just what gods did. Even Dionysus would ultimately realize the trouble I caused him wasn't worth dealing with me.

In some ways existing forever was worse than dying. At least there had been a chance I would've eventually ended up with everyone in Elysium. I pushed at my melting ice cream which didn't taste as good with my depressing thoughts weighing down on me.

"I'm sure I've already reached the plateau of headaches you could ever cause me. And yet here I am sitting across from you." Dionysus tilted his head and looked thoughtful as if wondering why in the world he_ was _sitting in an ice cream parlor with me. The corners of his mouth rose. "I have been called a sadist in the past. Perhaps I unconsciously enjoy divulging in the strife you cause."

A smile crept up on my face. "I'm sure I'll figure out some way to piss you off to the point where you'll tie me up and then abandon me in the middle of nowhere."

"You should have reminded me two weeks ago when we were in Turkey," he joked – or I think he was joking. He looked pretty serious.

After dinner I decided to walk back alone to my apartment, Dionysus said he had to get back to camp and after a warning to not talk to strangers or go down dark alleys he disappeared.

I strolled through the streets of New York. The theater was located in the central part of Manhattan so I had to navigate through the hordes of tourist who apparently had no idea what walking meant. After I nearly ran into a rather large guy after he'd suddenly stopped to take a picture of a billboard I decided to cut through Central Park. It was dark and only a few small groups of tourist were walking along the paths.

I walked quietly, content with being alone with my thoughts.

"Percy!" I turned and was shocked to see Ariadne.

She was wearing a black petticoat and her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. She beamed at me, happy to see me.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"It's good to see you again, it's been too long. How have you been? Are you eating okay, you look thin." I laughed lightly at her nagging. I guess it was a trait adapted when one became a mother.

"It's nice to see you too, and I'm fine."

"So how was the play?" She asked as we strolled together.

I looked at her, surprised. "You know about that?"

Her pretty brown eyes were directed at the sidewalk. "Of course," she replied. "Dionysus has been wanting to go to the theater again for quite a while. That guy is the biggest sap for those things."

"I'm a bit surprised he took me. I'm surprised he is even able to get away from camp so long."

"He hasn't told you?" she asked confusedly. "Zeus has temporarily relieved him of his duties at Camp Half-Blood in order to watch over you. He still has his wine restrictions, but otherwise he is free to roam."

"No, he didn't tell me," I muttered quietly, my eyebrows furrowed.

Well that explained why he'd spent so much time with me. It wasn't because he wanted to but because he was just following his father's orders to babysit me.

I felt an arm being wrapped around my shoulder. Ariadne smiled at me, "Don't fret. He does enjoy spending time with you. No matter how grumpy he may seem."

Heat rushed to my face. "I don't care. Why should I? He doesn't have to like it," I sputtered.

She giggled and squeezed my shoulder. While she didn't feel like a mother to me, I was definitely getting a big sister kind of vibe. It made it slightly less weird in the grand scale of things.

"Don't you hate what we have to do with each other?"

"No," she said immediately before pausing, "I'm not a fan of the situation, but I understand why Dionysus did what he did. He has always had a soft spot for those in need."

"So for sure you don't hate me?" I asked, getting the question I had wanted to ask her for a while out of the way.

"Of course not! How could you think that? Have I done something you didn't like?"

"No, not at all. You've been very nice to me. I bet a lot of other spouses would never react the same way you have if they were in your position." Ariadne was definitely in the top 3 list of the nicest gods I'd met.

"I couldn't hate you even if I tried," she smiled peevishly, "And I'll admit, initially I did try. But after meeting you I couldn't. You remind me of my boys too much."

"What were they like, if you don't mind me asking?" I was curious to know about my much older and already deceased nephews.

She looked up to the night sky. Manhattan had very bad light pollution but a few stars always managed to peek through. Her eyes looked sad but she smiled as she gazed up.

"You can't see them but they're up there now," She moved her arm from my shoulder and pointed to an empty spot in the sky. "Right there, that's where they live now."

"Dionysus put them there?"

"Yes, he was such a good father to them. Their own father was never around, maybe I was naïve but I actually extended the chance for him to be in their lives. He rejected of course." She turned her gaze towards me and I wondered who she was seeing in me now, Theseus or her sons. "After Dionysus asked me to be his wife I expected to never have anything to do with Theseus again – but of course fate has a way of keeping me on my toes. I found out I was expecting and spent months hoping and praying that it was Dionysus's child. When they were born they were the splitting image of Theseus – and you."

I gulped. But she didn't look mad or upset or wanting to suddenly hit me. She continued, "Their green eyes and dark hair immediately gave away whose parentage they truly were. At first I was upset and scared. Upset because I hadn't wanted anything to do with Theseus again, and scared because I didn't know how Dionysus would take it. Of course, there was nothing to be worried about. Dionysus eagerly became their father. They were our first children and I of course was extremely overprotective of them like all first time mothers did."

"I loved them so much. Because they were mortal we were not allowed to raise them past their 15th birthdays. Dionysus provided them their own kingdoms to rule, and later they went on to get married have many children. They were good and fair kings who were loved by their people until the day they died. And when they died Dionysus placed them into the stars so I can always look at them. He has done that with all of our children."

"_All _of your children?" I wondered.

"All of the children Dionysus and I have had were born mortals. They have all died."

I gasped.

I couldn't even somewhat grasp the pain she felt. I've heard having a child die is the worst thing imaginable, but having all of your children die as you continued on forever must've been devastating. For her and Dionysus.

Her smile was pained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make this a sad visit." She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard about your run in with Epiales and was worried."

"I'm fine," I assured. I was more worried about her. I wondered if there was a magical taxi service to Olympus I could call to make sure she got home safely.

"That's good. I suppose I shall return home now, I reckon Dionysus has already figured out I'm here speaking with you."

I couldn't help but take a quick look around for any purple eyed gods overlooking our conversation.

She threw her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "Goodbye Percy, I wish you well."

"Goodbye Ariadne."

I didn't seen Dionysus since the day of the play. Which was a good thing because I didn't want to be bothered by him. I didn't need him to babysit me. Plus I realized one of his satyr minions had been watching me from the start of the school year. I was bugged that he didn't tell me, I was bugged that a sense of my freedom was gone, but mostly I was bugged by the fact that he only hung around me for the past few months because he had to.

Unfortunately my time apart from Dionysus had to be ended today. I had a feeling 2 months without sex meant the venom was about to overtake my system at any time.

Before heading to school I put the drachma Dionysus had given to me in my pocket just in case I felt the stirrings of the venom at school. Thankfully, the day flew by without any illness besides the butterflies that wouldn't leave my stomach because of the coming events this night. I had a gnawing feeling in my gut that this time with the wine god would be different.

After school I felt the burning eyes of my stalker and decided to confront him.

Thomas, was a satyr at my school. He was a tall gangly freshman with the facial hair of a 30-year old man, which in hindsight should've thrown some flags considering most 14-year olds could barely grow a solid patch of hair. He also walked with the same kind of crutches Grover had. But the biggest giveaway were his hooves. Thomas apparently wasn't too keen with wearing actual shoes and relied on the mist to cover his feet. Seriously, I did not know how I let that one slide by.

Anyways, I'd gathered that Thomas had been following me from home to school, through the hallways, peeking into my classrooms, and then from school to home. That's when Dionysus came to babysit.

"Hey, do you have a minute," I tapped Thomas's shoulder as the satyr quickly fumbled with getting his books from his locker.

When he turned around his face turned as pale as baking flour. His eyes were wide and his mouth slacked open. "Uh, uh, uh."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Thomas glanced around quickly, "Erm, I shouldn't be talking to you sir."

_Sir?_

Considering the satyr was probably twice as old as me in human years I didn't think I needed that title.

"Look, I know Dionysus sent you to watch me. And you've been doing a nice job – I've only gotten attacked by 4 monsters all semester. But I'm fine. I've dealt with hundreds of monsters by now. So why don't you go back to camp or wherever and do what you want to do."

He tilted his head and fidgeted with his shirt nervously, "But Mr. Percy-"

"Just Percy," I interjected.

"Uh, but sir. Our Lord Dionysus has given me orders. I cannot disobey them."

I had expected this. I pulled my backpack off my shoulder and unzipped it before holding it open in front of him. He gasped. Inside were about 50 shiny and delicious (to a satyr, of course) crushed soda cans. I could see the turmoil on his face. He kept reaching his hand towards the satyr gold before pulling back. He groaned and took the baseball cap off his head, fanning his red and sweaty face.

"I really shouldn't…" he muttered desperately. I pulled the bag away from him and began zipping it back up, "But! You are the savior of Olympus, even if there were danger what could _I _really do that you couldn't."

I smiled and handed him my backpack. His eyes beamed and he immediately began shoving the cans into his locker and mouth.

"Oh, I should probably mention," He looked up at me, half a Mountain Dew can stuck out of his mouth. "Looking after you was just one of my duties. There's a demigod here that I'm supposed to be watching too."

"Really, who?"

"You wouldn't know him, he's just a freshman," he replied quickly.

Later as I walked home I figured perhaps Thomas had been doing a good job. Considering before I'd discharged him, I hadn't been attacked and then thrown into a white van by a group of teenage girls who acted like they'd spent the whole day drinking and used venomous snakes as hair bands.

* * *

><p>In my profile you can see a somewhat daily update of the story and when a post is likely to happen.<p>

Thanks for reading!

(p.s. thanks Teddy for the push to post this.)


	16. Kidnapped!

My right eyelid was swollen, my lip was busted, and I was pretty sure I would've had brain damage if there wasn't ichor flowing in my veins. It had taken a disturbing amount of blows to my head from their pine cone staffs to get me to blackout. And from how relaxed they were at the front of the van they had expected me to be out for a bit longer.

I still didn't know what kind of monsters they were. Beautiful, but insane teenage girls who acted like they'd drunk an entire bottle of Vodka were not really common.

My body was sprawled out on the back seat and rope was tied around me like a mummy from head to toe. From my angle I could see stars in the sky and I had a feeling from the amount of trees passing in front of me in the window that we weren't near New York City. We must've been driving for at least 6 or 7 hours if the sun had already set.

I could feel Riptide in my pocket but every time I tried moving the ropes seemed to dig even deeper into my skin.

"But Lord Dionysus said we could drop him off anywhere, my cousin's a Cyclops and he doesn't live too far from here and I know he wouldn't mind _watching _him."

I turned my attention to the four girls at the mention of the wine god.

"No Buffy, we follow the plan!" The leader roared, her raspy voice sounded like Seymour when he just woke up. "There is less likely to be a mistake if we deal with him ourselves."

"But I'm hungry Babette! Can we take a food break?"

Babette scowled at her from the passenger's seat as Buffy continued driving. The other two girls were in the two front passenger seats and were excited at the prospective meal.

"Please Babette!" They begged.

I heard guttural growling sound emanating from the front. "Fine! But only after we reach Philadelphia. I'd kill for a cheese steak."

The girls whooped and started singing a song in Ancient Greek about how awesome Dionysus and cheese steaks are. My already achy head felt like it was to split open with their loud shrills.

A girl with long red hair looked back at me. Her face was covered in bright red capillaries and her eyes were extremely bloodshot. She caught my wide-eyed gaze and looked surprised.

"Um, Babette there is a problem. The demigod is awake."

All the girls directed their attention towards me – including the driver which made us nearly swerve off the road. Babette ordered Buffy to focus and then turned her head towards me, her smile was gone. Her bloodshot eyes seemed to glow.

"Well make him go back to sleep, Candy!" She growled.

I flinched as Candy unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed a wooden pine cone staff from the floor of the van.

"Wait!" I begged. "Why are you doing this? You all like Dionysus right? Well, I'm Dionysus's servant and he definitely wouldn't want you doing this."

"That's where you're wrong demigod," Candy smirked, "Dionysus was the one who told us to do this."

"He told you to _kidnap_ me?"

"Yes," she replied. Candy glanced at Babette who shared a look like they were laughing at a private joke.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't believe it one bit but the more I kept them talking, the longer the wooden pole would stay off of my face.

"He finds you annoying," she giggled.

"He finds you obnoxious," her friend sitting next to her added.

"He says you're immature," Buffy shouted, the van swerved again.

"Our Lord Dionysus no longer wants to be bothered by you. Why else do you think he has been avoiding you for weeks now?" Babette looked at me questioningly.

Unfortunately, I didn't have an answer for that.

"Lord Dionysus wants the bond between you broken and he insisted that we help him. Of course we would do anything for our lord. And unlike you, he appreciates us and loves being around us."

I wasn't about to get into an argument over Dionysus's affections.

"Look, the way Dionysus and I see each other is mutual-" The sound of their loud gasps filled the van. "Um, I mean we both have had trouble getting along. But he wouldn't just abandon me, he promised." I added weakly. He had been joking about it before, hadn't he?

The girls all raised their eyebrows at the same time like they were in a synchronied swimming group.

"Our Lord Dionysus never tells us a lie. And if he wants you tied up and locked away until the venom in your system drives you crazy, that is what we will do." Babette said in a low threatening tone. Her eyes were glowing like she was suffering from some kind of nuclear pink eye infection, and the snakes in her hair sounded like maracas.

"Now Candy, the boy is making my hair accessories upset. Please, shut him up!" Babette ordered brightly. Completely reversing moods.

A few whacks to my head later and I was standing in the underworld next to a ragged looking Ares who was crouching next to a wooden bucket full of murky water that displayed the blurry face of a dark haired woman.

And quite frankly the overly pleased look on the war god's face was making me more anxious than being tied up in a car with the group of Dionysus's crazed teenage groupies.

"Our plan is going as planned," the woman said to the god. Her voice was very familiar, but I couldn't place it due to the terrible connection which was causing a ton of static.

"You mean, _my _plan," Ares corrected.

The woman knew better than to argue with Ares and continued, "Of course, that's what I meant. But we cannot celebrate now. It is too soon for that, there is still a lot that we need to do." _Hera? _I wondered gloomily. It had to be Hera, obviously mother and son were still plotting my demise. Some mothers and their sons bonded over cars or sports, others bonded over trying to enslave a teenager.

Ares's toothy grin widened, "Remind me, where did you say that old drunken fool is the weakest?"

Her head titled, "He's not very fond of Antarctica. It's dead, cold, and the worst place to throw a party."

"Perfect! And after the boy arrives there, will you be there to greet him? It's a shame I can't find a way out of this dump to watch, I'm sure it'll be quite the sight."

A soft static laughter emanated from the bucket. "Of course I'll be there, and I'm sure he'll be surprised to see me."

I clenched my fist. As soon as I left this vision I was getting out of that van, I was not in the mood to see Hera today or anytime soon.

Ares looked over his shoulder and jumped up, knocking the bucket over with his foot. The water spilled out and the image of Hera flickered before Ares disconnected the call with the stomp of his foot.

Hades stood behind us with his hands on his hip.

"Are you still plotting Ares? I thought you'd given up after your last failed attempt."

Ares's cold eyes rested on Hades but he only smiled. "Uncle, I will not give up until that boy is withering under me begging for me to take him. I will not easily give up what was mine to my drunk brother."

"If Dionysus finds evidence that you were behind the recent attacks on Percy, your father will extend your sentence down here."

Ares rolled his eyes, "Ha! That weak fool doesn't have a chance."

A smile twisted on Hades' thin pale lips. "You are truly naïve if you think Dionysus is the fool, nephew." He sighed and waved his hand, thick Stygian iron chains wrapped around Ares's ankles and wrists joining into one single chain in Hades' hand. "I suppose if you're going to be down here longer I can finally get my bathroom remodeled. Persephone will be glad to see that."

The chain jerked and the war god nearly fell on his face as Hades pulled him to start walking.

As the gods walked away Hades turned and winked at where I was standing. Suddenly the ground fell from under me and I felt the tug of consciousness hit me.

When I opened my eyes I saw the familiar gray roof of the van. I was still tied up, but the vehicle was stopped. The van was empty, except for the one girl whose name I hadn't heard. She had curly blonde hair, round cheeks, and a small button nose. She would've been cute but she suffered from the same creepy vein thing the other girls had, which made her look like she'd busted blood vessels all over her face.

She sat with a small mirror and makeup on her lap. She was happily applying bright red makeup to her cheeks – which were already bright red, and then bright red lipstick. I guess she was going for a clown look.

The others were probably inside getting cheese steaks. My stomach grumbled at the thought of food, but mostly I really had to use the bathroom, my bladder felt like it was about to burst. And I really didn't want to piss my pants considering I didn't know how long I would be tied up. Especially if they were on their way to Antarctica.

"Hey you," I spoke suddenly. She jumped and her makeup fell from her lap.

"Woah, calm down," I cried as instinctively reached for her staff.

Not wanting another concussion, I decided I needed to do what Annabeth would do. Talk my way out of this mess.

"Look, I don't know your name-"

"Bambi," she replied. Her grip tightened on the staff.

Apparently, they all had been named by Aphrodite.

"Okay Bambi, I know you really want to wack me right now with your staff thing-"

"Thyrus," she corrected.

"Yes, that's what I meant. You really want to hit me with your Thyrus staff but I really have to pee and I'm sure if I get knocked out again I won't be able to hold it in."

Her bloodshot eyes widened, "Oh no! You can't go now! This is a rental and Babette didn't get it insured, and there's no way we're paying a cleaning fee."

She moved the Thyrus so that it was supported underneath her arm and moved forwards toward me.

Bambi raised her hand to the rope but hesitated and warned, "Be good or I'll hit you."

She chanted words in Ancient Greek. "_Untie thee, untie thee, let thee be free."_

The ropes released their boa constrictor-like hold and I felt lightheaded as all my blood began to rush to my blood starved body parts. However, I wasn't completely free. A rope was tightly around my neck which she held. I moved without her permission and it suddenly tightened. When she opened the door she pulled me out. We were in the parking lot of a place called McNalley's Tavern. The lot was crowded with cars and at the front door was a buff looking dude checking IDs.

"ID?" The bouncer asked, motioning for us to show him our driver's licenses.

"No need mortal, we're the honorary guests of Lord Dionysus. The god of wine. Now move"

The bouncer looked at us confusedly, "Uh, whatever. Go on in."

I looked at Bambi, shocked that it'd worked. I figured two clearly underage teenagers, with one tied up and being led like a dog, would raise suspicion. Bambi looked around for her friends but the place was too crowded. Instead she led me to the men's bathroom.

"Are you going to untie me?" I asked as we stood in front of the door.

Her blonde curls bounced as she wildly shook her head, "No. Go pee demigod." She opened the door and pulled me inside the bathroom.

A middle aged guy was standing at a urinal blissfully peeing until he glanced at us. His eyes widened at the sight of a small pretty teenage girl leading a bruised and bloody teenage guy with a rope.

"Leave mortal!" She roared. The vipers in her hair rose and hissed at the terrified dude. And her fingernails extended into long sharp talons covered in glittery nail polish.

The guy flew out the room with his junk hanging out of his pants.

"Pee!" She roared at me this time.

"Okay! Sheesh, can I at least use the stall so you're not standing next to me? That way you don't have to see Mr. Jackson."

Her cheeks managed to glow even under her layer of makeup.

"Go pee," she pointed at the stall. Her nails returned to a normal less sharp length and her aura was less demonic.

The rope extended long enough for me to just reach the toilet. She stood at the door to the bathroom holding it closed.

In the stall the rope tightened as I reached inside my pants pocket for Riptide and seemed to know the exact functions I would need in order to use the bathroom. I thought about my other options, right now while I was alone was the best chance to escape without the others finding out for a while. Unfortunately the bathroom was windowless but I figured I could escape through the kitchen which more than likely had a back exit.

As I exited the stall Bambi motioned for me to wash my hands. She was anxiously picking at the rope and tapping her foot up and down.

I went to the sink and turned the faucet. _Now._

The water shot like a powerful jet directly at her surprised face. She opened her mouth to scream but I aimed the water into her mouth. She gargled on the liquid as I yanked the rope from her hands. The rope around my neck tightened and I reached into my pocket for Riptide. I cut at it but it may as well have been steel. Cutting through it was not going to work and I had to act fast. My energy was quickly draining as my oxygen deprived muscles begged for air.

"Untie me," I croaked as the ropes became even tighter.

Bambi was still gargling on water but shook her head defiantly. I reached out for the water again and made it lodged in her throat. She was unable to breath and began desperately clutching at her throat.

"Untie me," I repeated.

I fell to my knees, feeling dizzy and my vision blurring. Her face was going red and she began to wobble. It looked like it would be a contest to see who would pass out first. We continued like this for another minute before she suddenly fell to the floor. Her head hit the sink as she fell to the dirty floor and her eyes rolled back in her head. The spell on the rope ended as she lost consciousness.

After a few deep breaths of air I managed to pull myself up and out of the bathroom. I gave a peevish look at the group of guys waiting outside the door. I ran through the kitchen and as I opened the back door I could hear people shouting for help having discovered Bambi unconscious on the floor.

The back door led to a dimly lit alley. I ran to the nearest street which was busy with dressed up young adults heading to bars and clubs.

I ran without direction, it's not like I was familiar with the area.

"After him!" I heard a familiar voice. I glanced behind me and saw the white van racing after me. Buffy was at the wheel and Babette was leaning outside of the passenger's window with her thyrus staff in hand. Her laser beam eyes locked onto me and she waved her thyrus staff at me. A ball of fire whooshed past my head.

_Oh no, Dionysus gifted a group of insane girls with fire. It's surprising that civilization is still standing._

People around me began to panic. Everyone was screaming and running away from the van. Even with the mist I envisioned it must've looked like a drive by flamethrower shooting. I turned at the corner and luckily there weren't as many people around.

Another flame whirred past me and a storefront display caught on fire. Screams erupted from around us and cars began swerving out of the path of the raging white van. One unlucky fellow in a beautiful black Audi swerved right into a parked car.

The van rolled onto the sidewalk and I had a feeling they wouldn't care if they ran me over. I glanced behind me and saw that the van was quickly gaining on me. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

The van tapped me and I nearly tripped. I heard the engine roar as Buffy hit the acceleration. I shouted and propelled myself up hoping my demigod strength would at least let me clear it. I flew up but before I could pat myself on the back for managing to make it work, I felt the roof of the van hit my lower legs.

I was thrown back landing on the hard ground. My body rolled roughly on the pavement, ripping my skin and clothes. By the time I finished rolling I was laying on my stomach. Everything hurt and I could feel ichor dripping down my face.

I heard their footsteps slowly approaching me.

"Is he dead?" one of the girls asked excitedly.

"He can't die stupid, he's immortal. He's just unconscious," Babette answered.

I closed my eyes when they reached me. A pair of hands grabbed my shoulder and rolled me over so I was on my back.

"Of course our Lord Dionysus wouldn't want this boy. He's weak," Babette said coldly.

She leaned down and I moved so quickly she could only muster a look of shock as I stabbed Riptide through her chest. The blood in her eyes drained out. Her mouth was gaped open as she looked down in shock to the sword impaled in her chest. The girls around her were just as surprised.

"Babette!" They cried.

They pulled her away from me and placed her on the ground. My muscles quivered as I pulled myself up.

"She's not moving!" Candy slapped at her face.

"Babette!" Buffy cried.

I had killed plenty of monsters in the past, but somehow I felt this was different. Sure, I had been kidnapped and tortured by them and they were in leagues with Ares and Hera, but they were still just kid monsters.

Babette's breathing was getting rapid and it sounded like there was a rattle inside of her chest.

"She's dying!" The girls sobbed.

I reached into my back pocket for my wallet. Inside was a piece of ambrosia I always kept around. The crepe-like substance was wrapped inside of a napkin.

"Here, give this to her. Maybe it'll help." I actually didn't know how monsters responded to the stuff. I just hoped it wouldn't make the molecules inside of her suddenly implode, or she'd have an allergic reaction. But it was worth a shot.

The girls looked at my offering with disgust. Candy growled at me. Her eyes glowed and the snakes on her head hissed. She slapped my hand away, knocking the ambrosia to the ground.

"We will not be tricked by you demigod!"

I moved to pick up the ambrosia. With my back turned to them I heard her ragged breathing dying down before she gave one last gurgling gasp of air. I walked over to them, her eyes were blank and her skin was in the range of Nico pale. Her chest was no longer rising. I froze at the sight of her stiff body. Watching her die on the dark dirty sidewalk left me feeling horrible.

_And why wasn't she dematerializing? _I wondered. Monster's bodies always went immediately to Tartarus after they died. I never had to see their pale unmoving faces and empty eyes that stared blankly at nothing. And I definitely never had to watch the loved ones of those I killed grieving over them. Why did I feel like the bad guy?

I fell to the ground suddenly as I got a massive head rush. The smell of grapes filled my senses.

Dionysus stood before us. And boy did he look mad. His eyes were bright with glowing purple embers as he looked at Babette's body before turning his attention to me.

"You stupid, idiotic, moronic boy!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Next chapter will get a steamy M rating.<p>

Also, I have a new co-author.** Mickimoo**! (link: ** u/6163798/**) She will be helping out to make sure everything still goes okay and editing. So please thank her because this chapter probably wouldn't have been posted this soon without her.

Also, if you're wondering when a new chapter will be posted. Just go to the profile page for this story and there is an update meter.


End file.
